STRONG ENOUGH
by NIXAMATORIS
Summary: Aizen was defeated five years ago, but something's going on in Hueco Mundo, and Rukia is caught right in the middle of it. How would this affect Byakuya and Rukia? will they ever be strong enough to love again? Multiple pairings, possible Yaoi, Byaruki.
1. ICHIGO

**Hello everyone, it's me NIXAMATORIS, here's my second fanfic and yes, it is also ByaRuki...what can I say? I can't get enough of them xD**

**This story is going to be longer than LOVESPELL, it is set after the winter war, Aizen was defeated, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Well, let's get started then **

**DISCLAIMER: Come on, everyone knows I do not own bleah, TITE KUBO does.**

**Happy reading ;)**

* * *

All the buildings were upside down, dark heavy clouds kept running fast trough the sided sky and thick icy rain came streaming down his face. The place looked familiar but he could not tell for sure where he was until he heard the insane maniac laugh of his inner hollow. Then it became clear to him. This was his inner world, and it was completely flooded. A shiver ran trough his spine as he walked to his hollow wondering how long have been raining inside of him; of course, he already knew the answer...

"How's it going King? Long time no see," Shiro said bitterly looking into Ichigo's hazel eyes.

"What are you doing running so freely around here, where's Zangetsu?"

"Oh King, haven't ya heard? Old man just hates the rain, and you got us on constant rain ever since..."

"Tell me where he is" Ichigo did not want his hollow to continue because he knew it was going to start talking about _her_.

Knowing what the King was trying to pull off, Shiro evilly smirked

"Why did ya do it, King, why did ya left the Queen over that...thing" Shiro said gripping his white zampaktou tight.

"D... Don't t...talk about Inoue like t...that" Ichigo wanted to yell at his hollow but his voice came out ragged, and as soon as he finished his last sentence, Shiro was at him gripping his throat, digging his sharp black nails and dripping blood out of Ichigo's flesh.

"Ya'r pathetic King, did ya know that?" Shiro's hot breath was tickling Ichigo's nose, he felt the white Zampaktou pressing against his right side, only at this moment did Ichigo realize that he did not have his black zampaktou with him, we was facing his hollow completely unarmed.

"Ya'r about to wake up next to that sorry ass girlfriend you replaced the Queen with, and when ya do, remember one thing, King" Shiro tightened the grip on Ichigo's throat and lowered his face till their foreheads where pressed against each other.

"I will have _my_ Queen back, no matter what you do, and if you dare to stand in my way" He looked deeply inside his King's eyes, and was pleased to see them clouded by fear

"I will destroy you"

* * *

With this Shiro released Ichigo, who fell on his knees. Ichigo looked up and saw Shiro standing about ten feet away from him, with his huge white zampaktou resting over his shoulders.

Then he did something Shiro did not expect, he started to laugh sadly.

"Weren't you there when _she_ left _us_?" He asked bitterly

"Weren't you listening when she said that she was to be in soul society, and I was to remain here and live a normal human life away from her, away from Renji too?"

Ichigo was in deed bitter, but he was also angry. He was angry at his hollow for reminding him of how much he needed her back in his life, for taking him down to his inner world just to show him what he already knew but refused to accept: that it had been raining ever since she left.

"Oh I was there King, and I saw right trough the Queen's lies. She lied to you so that thing you just fucked would not get hurt, she lied to you because she thought it was the best for you, she lied to you out of _love_, King. And you were so eager to take the easy way that you fell for all those lies".

Shiro's words were ripping Ichigo's heart apart, for he knew all of them to be true.

"We are fed up with the rain, King, we are fed up of being without _her_" And as Shiro's voice faded Ichigo woke up.

He sat on his bed, hugged his knees and cradled his head between his hands. Looking to his left, he saw Inoue's sleeping body. Her long orange hair splayed over her bare back and her huge chest waving up and down peacefully, at that moment, he felt deeply sorry for the girl beside him, for the only one he could think of and long for was certain petite, raven haired, indigo-violet eyed shinigami called Kuchiki Rukia.-

* * *

**I know, it's a short chapter, but I will be updating soon; did you like it so far? please review and tell me what you think ;)**


	2. BYAKUYA

**Well here's chapter two, since I am going to be posting short chapters at first, I am going to update really soon. Thank you guys for your reviews :D**

**Someone said this story starts much alike my first one, but really it is nothing like Lovespell, you'll see xD**

**Anyways, I do not own bleach, as we all know; and I really hope you enjoy this.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

The handsome head of the Kuchiki clan was taking his night walk trough the gardens, but unlike every other night, this was not a peaceful one.

In fact, he was not walking, he was pacing. Rukia-thoughts kept popping up in his mind. She was supposed to return home two weeks ago from her last mission and he still had not heard a word from her. He was beyond worried.

It's not like he doubted her fighting skills, strength or power, but every time she was assigned to this solo missions he could not stop his heart from wincing in pain and worry.

He kept walking.

Sakura blossoms were falling around him and, in the full-moon lighting; they reminded him of the purest snow. _'Just like Rukia's Zampaktou'_ he thought, sighing.

There was another reason why he did not like her going on solo missions: he was compelled to think about her constantly until she was back.

He did not like to think about his little sister, mostly because no matter how many times he tried, he could not bring himself to see her as a sister.

His mind traveled more than 50 years in the past and he remembered her. Hisana. His deceased wife, and of course, he trailed back to Rukia.

He remembered the first time he spotted her at the academy, she was looking trough a window and that was all it took, just one look at her and he knew he was in trouble.

Byakuya should have been happy; he knew right away that she was Hisana's sister. However, he was not.

When he adopted her, everybody thought he was taking her in as a replacement, people commented on how much alike she and Hisana looked, and figured that was the real reason behind her adoption. Nevertheless, he knew better.

Even though he could easily see the resemblance, he never thought Rukia was identical to Hisana, not even physically.

Hisana's eyes were blue, for starters, while Rukia's were a strange and unique mix of indigo and violet. Rukia was a bit shorter than Hisana, and more important, Rukia had a determination, strength and a certain aura of nobility Hisana never had. Plus Rukia was fierce in determination, while Hisana was always so full of regrets.

No, Byakuya knew they were completely different women, and the problem with that was that when he first met Rukia, and looked into those enormous violet eyes, he felt something he should not have, he felt at home.

Byakuya looked up to the full moon and decided to head back to his room. It was on his way back when he spotted a hell butterfly approaching; he extended one slender finger at it and began to hear the message: "Kuchiki Taichou, Yamamoto Sotaichou request you presence in his quarters immediately, he has very important matters to discuss with you regarding your sister"

At this Byakuya's heart froze. He shumpoed to the 1st squad with one and only one thought in his mind: _'Please, do not take her away from me'

* * *

_

**_R&R ;D_**


	3. RENJI

**Like I promised, here I am updating again. Thank you guys so much for your reviews, I promise chapters will get longer eventually, and I am totally planning on finishing LOVESPELL ;)**

**Anyways, I hope you like this one too.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Renji stood by Rukia's bed at the 4th squad, his big, calloused hand holding her petite one.

'_Damn, she is a mess' _he thought.

Bloody bandages clung to her body everywhere. Even her beautiful face was slashed, and that fact made Renji even madder.

He slowly sat down beside her, never letting go of her hand, starting to remember the recent events.

**Flashback**

He was patrolling the forest outside Rukongai when he felt Rukia's reiatsu flare. He knew she was supposed to be back 2 weeks ago and, by Byakuya's mood, he could tell his Taichou was deeply worried, so when he felt Rukia he had to run to her, moreover since her reiatsu was extremely weak.

As he was running, he noted two strange things: first, he saw a garganta opening in the sky, and then he felt a very strong and strange reiatsu, an arrancar's reiatsu. _'Impossible'_ Renji thought. When he finally got to Rukia, his heart skipped a beat.

She looked like a blood bath and could hardly stand, but she was holding Sode no Shirayuki nevertheless. Then Renji's eyes followed her sword to see whom she was fighting and his jaw flew open.

The blue hair, the teal eyes, jawbones of his mask remains, the cocky grin; there was no doubt about it, it was Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques.

Before Renji could react, he heard Rukia's tired but still clear voice: Tsugi no Mai...Hakuren! As she pointed her sword to the ground, many white blades surrounded her, breaking in thousands ice crystals that attacked the arrancar all at once.

'_Damn'_ Renji thought _'So beautiful, so alike Taichou's Senbonzakura'_

Then Grimmjow was hit, and he was badly injured. _'Just as deadly as Senbonzakura too'_ thought Renji with a smirk.

He saw Grimmjow opening a garganta and heard him yell al Rukia:

"This is not over, shinigami; I will have my way with you"

Then he disappeared into hueco mundo.

Renji saw Rukia's limp body giving up and ran to pick her up before she hit the ground. With her securely cradled in his arms he shumpoed to the fourth squad.

**End of Flashback.**

That was two hours ago, and Rukia did not awake ever since.

His grip on her hand tightened when he saw her black thick lashes flutter. Rukia was still fighting for her life, and she was being fierce about it. He looked intensely at her and, caressing her cheek with one finger, he whispered:

"Don't give up Rukia; I am right here with ya"

Renji shead a lone tear, and leaned back on his chair; he let go of Rukia's hand reluctantly before summoning Zabimaru.

"You want me to contact Sode no Shirayuki, don't you?" asked Zabimaru while appearing at Renji's side.

"Ask her what happened to Rukia, please" said Renji.

"I already tried, she did not say much" commented Zabimaru staring at Rukia.

"What did she say?" asked Renji worried.

"One word... torture" replied Zabimaru before disappearing, leaving a wide eyed Renji feeling more helpless than before.

"Oh, Rukia... what happened?" muttered Renji holding her hand again.

* * *

**How was it? R&R MAKE ME SMILEE :D**


	4. THE MEETING

**Hello everyone! Here's another update, this chapter is a bit longer (just a bit though) I hope you like it. :D**

**As I always say I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, I WHISH I DID!**

**Have Fun!**

* * *

Byakuya entered Yamamoto's office and saw Ukitake sitting across the Sotaichou. Both man looked up to him and found his cold demeanor intact. Little did they know about the intense turmoil within him.

"Good evening Ukitake Taichou, Yamamoto Sotaichou" Byakuya greeted sitting beside Ukitake.

"Kuchiki Taichou" saluted Ukitake politely.

One look at him and Byakuya could easily tell that he was deeply worried. That only made Byakuya even more afraid about Rukia's well being.

"Kuchiki Taichou" The old Yamamoto spoke.

"I have summoned you here at this late hour because we have very important matters to discuss"

"So said the hell butterfly you sent, Sotaichou," said Byakuya in his usually steady tone.

"It also said that it had something to do with Rukia" his intense grey eyes never betrayed a hint of emotion.

"Yes Kuchiki Taichou, I am very sorry to inform you that your sister has been badly injured during her mission to hueco mundo, by the arrancar known as Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques"

Byakuya's heart stopped right there_. 'Rukia. Seriously hurt. Mission to hueco mundo. Fighting an arrancar. Why was she fighting an arrancar in the first place?'_

"How is she?" he managed to ask without his concerned tone giving him away.

"She is recovering in the 4th squad. However, due to her multiple wounds, blood loss and severe starvation, Unohana Taichou does not know if she is going to make it" Yamamoto's tone told Byakuya how much serious than that Rukia's condition really was.

* * *

Byakuya could not believe what was happening. His heart refused to beat evenly and he could not bring his lungs to breath. He had to see her; he needed to be by her side. Deep inside Byakuya knew he could not bear to lose her.

"Arigatou, Yamamoto Sotaichou, now if you may excuse me, I have to go see my sister" Byakuya rose from his seat.

"We are not finished, Kuchiki Taichou," Said Yamamoto pinning Byakuya with his glare before continuing

"I am sure you heard me when I told you there was an arrancar involved in this situation, and that's the most disturbing fact for, as you know, all arrancar were supposed to be death, defeated along Aizen 5 years ago during the winter war". Yamamoto was staring at Byakuya, trying to decipher what was going on inside the impassible captain's mind.

"I have heard you well, Sotaichou, and I fully understand the importance of these events to Soul Society."

"But you must understand that, as the head of the Kuchiki clan, I am compelled to watch over my sister's well being" He really had to applaud himself for being able to produce such a convincing speech in such an flawless pose while he was aching to run to Rukia's side right away.

"Fine, Kuchiki Taichou, I fully understand and you may take your leave now"

"I am calling a captain's meeting for tomorrow. I need to be informed as soon as Rukia wakes up" Yamamoto stood.

"She has a lot of vital information regarding the arrancar"

"Of course" said Byakuya coldly and shumpoed to the fourth division.

* * *

Byakuya entered Rukia's room at the fourth division and the first thing he saw was his Fukutaichou, Abarai Renji, sitting by her bed.

When his eyes finally got to Rukia, he felt his knees weakened and almost lost balance. _'She is so bad. And her reiatsu is almost gone'_ Byakuya thought approaching her bed slowly.

This could not be. His eyes were surely betraying him. She was indeed in a very precarious condition, coming closer he could see bleeding wounds and bruises everywhere. She looked so delicate and fragile. _'She looks so skinny too, how much weigh did she lose?'_

"Taichou!" Renji's surprised voice took Byakuya out of his thoughts.

"Abarai"

"T… Taichou I ..." he was stuttering "I am sorry Taichou; I couldn't reach her in time!" Renji was almost screaming and Byakuya noted his eyes were all red and puffy.

"Do not exhaust yourself, Abarai. You did well enough" At this Renji lowered his head.

Byakuya was about to speak again when he felt Unohana's reiatsu and turned to face her.

"Good evening Kuchiki Taichou" Said Unohana with her trademark smile.

"Abarai Fukutaichou, I see you are still here, ne? You should go rest; I promise I will stay by Kuchiki-san's side until you get back"

Renji looked confused, and reluctant to leave Rukia, but Unohana always had a strange way to force her will upon people, in the most polite way, and she clearly wanted him out of the room. Renji looked at Byakuya, asking for permission anyway.

"You may go, Abarai"

"Hai" Said Renji leaving the room.

* * *

Both Byakuya and Unohana stood in silence for a few minutes, just observing Rukia's sleeping form. Then Unohana spoke.

"I can see you are worried, Kuchiki Taichou, but Kuchiki-san is a very strong woman, and I believe you do not fail to see how hard she is fighting right now, ne?"

"What are her chances of surviving this? And do not lie to me Unohana Taichou" Asked Byakuya giving her a deadly glare. Unohana just smiled at him with tender eyes.

"Given the amount of wounds, blood loss, bruises and starvation, she is in a very extreme condition. I can only imagine what she has been trough, some wounds are old and got infected, so I guess she's been in a lot of pain for far too long" She sounded deeply sad and concerned and Byakuya could only shiver imagining Rukia's pain, imagining her going trough all this by herself.

"But don't give up on her, Kuchiki Taichou, it is in deed a miracle she is still alive. I know Kuchiki-San's spirit, if she made it this far, there is no way she's going to give up" Byakuya could tell Unohana meant every word, and his chest filled with pride for Rukia.

"I will do everything in my power to aid her fight, Kuchiki Taichou" Unohana smiled again.

"But now I must ask you to leave, it is time for Kuchiki-San's treatment, ok?"

Byakuya did not want to leave Rukia's side, but then again he knew he should leave Unohana do her job.

"Of course, do what you must. I will wait outside" With that, he left.

'_Rukia, what happened to you?'_ thought Byakuya sadly.

* * *

**How was is, guys? if you liked it let me know! XD see you soon**


	5. RECOVERY

**Another short chapter, I know...but don't worry, I told you i'll be updating soon didn't I?**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Nothing had changed much in the following couple of weeks. Rukia still had not woken but her wounds were almost healed and all her bruises almost completely faded. She was still very skinny and pale, but she was being fed intravenously and Unohana was marvelled by her fast improvement. Byakuya though remained worried.

Every day he would wake up two hours earlier than usual, skip breakfast, and go see Rukia. He would just sit there, by her side, and stare at her until it was time to head for his division. After work he would head back to the 4th division and stay with Rukia a couple more hours. This was his daily routine, and it was taking a lot from him. He looked pale, and thinner, black deep marks were starting to appear under his eyes, but he did not mind, he just wanted to be with her, he just wanted her to wake up.

One morning he entered Rukia's room to find his Fukutaichou sound asleep on a chair beside her. He knew Abarai would wait until he left Rukia's side every night to visit her, and noticed he was weary as well.

Byakuya put a steady hand on Renji's shoulder and gently shook him. Renji woke up and freaked out when he saw his Taichou looking at him severely.

Knowing that Renji was about to start yelling apologies, Byakuya put a finger over his mouth, motioning him to remain quiet, and signed him to follow outside.

Once they were outside the crimson haired man started talking

"I am sorry, Taichou, I came to visit Rukia and I...I must have fallen asleep for a while..." He was obviously nervous.

"There's no need for you to lie to me, Abarai. I know you were overnight by Rukia's side" Byakuya did not look at Renji, but at this point he knew better than to keep on lying to his Taichou.

"H...Hai" And then both remained in silence for a couple of minutes, then Renji spoke.

"Since you are here, I think I better go shower before work, Taichou"

"Very well, Abarai"

Renji walked a couple of steps when he turned to face Byakuya again.

"Ano, Taichou..."

"What is it now?"

"I know she may seem fragile and weak, but..." Renji really wanted to tell Byakuya this, and had no idea why, but he saw his captain looking worst and worst as days gone by, and he needed to relieve his worries in some way.

"She is really not. When we were kids, back in Rukongai, sometimes we went over a month without food, and that wasn't easy for Rukia, you know?; back then she had more reiatsu than I did" Renji smirked at that, and Byakuya could not help to feel deeply sad that Rukia had to live such a rough life, being so little. He secretly thanked his lieutenant for taking care of her.

"So don't worry too much, Taichou, and have a little more faith in her. She may look like a delicate, very breakable flower, but Rukia's will is made of steel" Renji Smiled at his captain, and was about to keep going when he heard.

"I know, Abarai." Renji nodded and took off.

Byakuya went back inside and stayed beside Rukia's bed for a long time, thinking back at what Abarai told him. He never really thought Rukia's childhood has been so difficult, but then again, he had distanced himself from her so much over the years, that he never really cared to learn those kinds of things about her. Actually, he did not care to learn ANYTHING about her.

He looked at her sleeping form and felt even sadder. _'Forgive me, Rukia, I have been so selfish'_

He held her hand, and lowered his head to her ear to whisper

"Rukia, please wake up for me" He sighed and stood up; he was already late for his daily duties.

He took one more look at her, and thought sadly _'If she never wakes up, how am I going to be able to redeem myself?'_

_

* * *

_

**R&R!! MAKE ME SMILE :D**


	6. RUKIA

**Slightly longer chapter for my wonderful readers and lovely reviewers XD**

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**

**have fun!**

* * *

Rukia was walking across a large field covered in the whitest blizzard snow; on the distance, she could see a sakura tree and a woman sitting beside it, her back to Rukia.

As she came closer, she started wondering how could it be possible for the tree to bloom in such a cold weather, however, in spite the blizzard, she did not feel cold at all.

The woman turned around slowly and faced Rukia with a kind smile.

"Rukia-Sama, I am glad you found me"

"Sode no Shirayuki" Rukia recognized the woman as her zampaktou. "Why am I here? What happened?"

Sode no Shirayuki motioned Rukia to sit by her side, so she did.

"I needed to talk to you, Rukia-Sama, you don't remember what we've been trough back in hueco mundo, do you?"

Rukia shook her head lightly.

"I am not sure; it's all kind of blurry"

"I think I am going to have to tell you then, ne?" Sode no Shirayuki's hands folded on her lap and her eyes were contemplating the blizzard around them.

"Would you please?" Rukia liked talking to Sode no Shirayuki in her inner world, it was always so comfortable in spite the weather, it always made her feel warm inside.

"About two months ago you were assigned on a solo recon mission to hueco mundo, Yamamoto Sotaichou himself commanded you this, and also commanded you not to tell Byakuya-Sama. The mission was supposed to be simple: one month in hueco mundo to contact Nell and find out about the increased hollow activity in the human world."

"Yes, I think I remember now" Said Rukia "The hollow attacks duplicated almost overnight and they started attacking living people"

"Hai, Rukia-Sama, Yamamoto Sotaichou instructed you and Ukitake Taichou to tell Byakuya-Sama that you were to be in Karakura town for a month, just an easy patrol mission"

Rukia remembered that too, she felt bad for lying to Nii-Sama, but Yamamoto made very clear that it had to be done that way, without him knowing.

"Anyway, the moment you step foot in hueco mundo the trouble started" Sode no Shirayuki sounded very sad.

"Nell was nowhere to be found, and you got attacked by two arrancar"

With that, Rukia's memories came flowing back, all of them at once. She shivered. Yes, it had been hell in deed.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer and Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques, they achieved a third and much strong resurreccion that allowed them to…come back to life" Said Rukia, still shaking.

"Hai, Rukia-Sama. Therefore, they attacked you and managed to defeat you. They are stronger than a captain now"

Rukia remembered, she has been deprived from food and water since the moment she step foot in hueco mundo, and they spent days torturing her, interrogating her about the gotei 13 and Ichigo's whereabouts.

"Ichigo!" Rukia looked at Sode no Shirayuki with pleading eyes; she did not remember if they broke her, she did not remember if, after days of cruel torture she finally betrayed Ichigo.

"Don't worry, Rukia-Sama, you did not tell them anything about Kurosaki Ichigo or the Soul Society"

Rukia sighed in relief. She did not know if she could live with herself if it turned out to be that she did betrayed her friends and Soul Society.

Sode no Shirayuki kept talking

"The last week of your captivity, you did not even try to fight back. You stood perfectly still and refused to make even the slightest move, they became vicious then, but you had a plan. You endured the most unbelievable pain in order to gain and accumulate reiatsu, I am ashamed to say that you strength and will shocked even me, Rukia-Sama." Sode no Shirayuki looked at Rukia with apologetic yet amazed eyes and Rukia could not help to smile with pride.

"So, when the moment came and you felt you had enough reiatsu, you let it all out, making them faint for a moment, and giving you just enough time to escape your captors.

One of the arrancar, Grimmjow, managed to follow you to SS though, but we defeated him together" Rukia could tell Sode no Shirayuki was proud of that, and felt happy, bestowing a smile upon her.

"Renji-San found you before you fainted from exhaustion and brought you to the 4th squad"

"So, I am alive then" Rukia was thinking out loud actually, but Sode no Shirayuki answered nevertheless

"Yes, Rukia-Sama, you are; but you really need to wake up, everybody is worried about you, and you need to tell Yamamoto Sotaichou what is going on in hueco mundo. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra are modifying the hollows, increasing their strength and appetite for souls, not just dead souls anymore. They are building themselves and army.

Moreover, they plan to take over SS and feast on human world's souls. That's why is so important that you wake up now, Rukia-Sama".

Rukia heard and understood Sode no Shirayuki's words, but her attention was suddenly caught by the sakura tree they were sitting under. The tree was perfect, and it looked even more beautiful with its blossoms being caressed by the snow blizzard.

Sode no Shirayuki caught on what was happening to Rukia instantly, and smiled.

"Do you like it, Rukia-Sama?" She looked at Rukia with mischievous eyes.

"Y…Yes it's…it's beautiful, but I don't remember seeing it before" She looked confused, and dazed.

"That's because it was not here before, Rukia-Sama," Said Sode no Shirayuki flatly.

Rukia turned to face her again, confusion very clear in her face.

Sode no Shirayuki let out a tiny laugh.

"It was a gift. A very recent gift, from Senbonzakura-Dono" now Sode no Shirayuki was blushing.

"H…How did Nii-Sama's…" Started Rukia, but was cut out in the middle of her sentence.

"That's the second very important reason why you should really wake up now, Rukia-Sama"

Rukia waited, but her zampaktou did not say anything else.

"Do you mind telling me about that reason?" Rukia did not know why, but she was feeling goose bumps all over her body, and her heart ached with anticipation. Noticing this in her wielder, the Yuki-Ona just smirked at Rukia and said.

"That reason is for you to find out, Rukia-Sama"

With that, her inner world faded and Rukia woke up.

* * *

**How was that? REVIEW!**


	7. WAKING UP

**Short chapter, i know... but I am updating soon am I not? xP**

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Rukia opened her eyes slowly, the light was too bright to bear, and she needed a couple of minutes to adjust to it.

All of the sudden she heard Renji screaming and felt her best friend's arms wrapped strongly around her.

"RUKIA! YOU ARE FINALLY AWAKE; OH YOU GOT US SO WORRIED I AM SO HAPPY!" Then Renji felt a fist connecting with his jaw

"What the hell you think you are doing, baka, can't you see I couldn't breathe, are you planning on choking me or something?!"

Renji looked at her rubbing his aching jaw, but his eyes were shining and there was a smile upon his face; Rukia could not help to smile back.

Suddenly, Renji's expression changed, he was frowning now.

"R...Ren...ji, w...what is it?" Asked Rukia very concerned about her friend's expression change.

"Oh Shit, I have to go tell Taichou right now!" And he ran outside the room.

Rukia started laughing. _'That crazy baboon never changes'_ she thought.

* * *

"I see you are with us again, Kuchiki-San, I am so glad you found your way back" Rukia looked to the door and saw Unohana Taichou smiling kindly at her.

"H...Hai, Unohana Taichou. I...I am sorry to ask you this...but...how long was I... unconscious?" Rukia asked still a little confused.

Retsu walked to her side to check up her vitals, and answered Rukia while doing so.

"Three weeks, Kuchiki-San. Your recovery is amazing, but I think you should rest now. Everything is going to be alright" Unohana's kind smile relaxed Rukia, and she slowly laid back.

"I have to inform Yamamoto Sotaichou that you are awake, Kuchiki-San. I will be back to check on you shortly, ok?"

Rukia nodded, and Retsu was about to leave when she heard

"Ano....Unohana Taichou..." Rukia looked at her with shy eyes

"I am so hungry...is it possible for me to get something to eat?"

Rukia's stomach growled. Retsu's smile grew wider.

"Of course you can, it is a very good sign that you have a healthy appetite. I will send Hanatarou with some breakfast for you shortly. Now rest, Kuchiki-San, you will need your strength".

* * *

Byakuya was trying to do some paperwork, but it was impossible for him to focus. He had to attend a captain's meeting very early that morning and so he was unable to check on Rukia as he always did.

On top of that, his lieutenant had not had the decency to show up yet.

'_That stupid Abarai is probably still asleep, snoring by Rukia's side'_

Byakuya knew he was feeling a bit jealous of Renji, he also knew it was a very stupid thing to be jealous of him because Renji...well, let us just say that Renji's _preferences_ had drastically changed over the last years.

Byakuya was abruptly taken out of his thoughts when the door flew open and his Fukutaichou came stumbling into the room, all sweaty and panting.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this, Abarai?" asked Byakuya coldly.

"T...Tai...Taichou it's...its Rukia..." Renji could hardly catch his breath, and Byakuya was afraid that something bad may happened to her, he surely was about to slap some composure into his lieutenant.

"R...Rukia is...SHE IS AWAKE, TAICHOU!" Byakuya's eyes widened for a second, just a second, but enough for Renji to see.

"Nice of you to inform me, Abarai; but in the future I will appreciate that you don't storm into my office yelling, would you be able to remember that?" Renji's mouth flew open_. 'Is he serious? I ran all the way here to tell him Rukia is awake and this is his reaction?'_ Renji had to admit that no matter how much he admired the man in front of him, sometimes he had very strong urges to choke him,

Renji saw Byakuya rising from his seat and heading to the door very calmly.

"Since you are already late for work, I suggest you start with your paperwork immediately, Abarai"

"B...But Taichou!" said Renji wining "I have to see Rukia"

"You can visit my sister when you are finished. Now get to work" And with that Byakuya flew out of the office.

* * *

Renji let himself fall onto his chair, still staring at the door of the sixth squad and suddenly started laughing.

'_You want her all for yourself now, don't you Taichou? __Damn! Someone should really take the stick out of his ass'_ amused by his last thought Renji turned to his desk and started to work.

* * *

**R&R, make an author happy xD!**


	8. NOT YET

**Hello guys! here's ch8 yay!I am changing the title of this Fic to STRONG ENOUGH, since I just discovered another sotry named THE WILL TO KILL and do not want people to think I stole names from other authors.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this, thank you so much for your wonderful reviews, you are awesome :D**

**From now on I think I'll be posting longer chapters ;D**

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**

**Have Fun!**

* * *

Byakuya has aching to see Rukia, he shumpoed to 4th division and was just about to enter her room when he heard her laughing; he stopped at the door ajar and peeped inside hiding his reiatsu carefully.

There she was, laughing and shining in the morning light, eating some soup and talking to that Hanatarou guy.

"Yes, Renji-San came to visit you everyday... Kuchiki Taichou did too, twice a day" said Hanatarou happily, but Rukia stopped laughing and lowered her head sadly.

"What is it, Kuchiki-San? Did I say something wrong?" asked the young boy frowning.

"No, Hanatarou, it's just that…I lied to Nii-Sama about my mission, he must be so angry at me" she muttered, but the boy smiled at her.

"Oh, don't worry about that, Kuchiki-San, I am sure Kuchiki Taichou understands Sotaichou told you to" he said reassuringly.

"I let him down too, Hanatarou…I lied to him, and then I went and shamed the family name all over again, I am so weak" she was sobbing now, the boy could easily tell, and his face showed how concerned he was.

"It's not like that, Kuchiki-San…I healed your wounds a couple of times myself, I could sense what you've been through and I am sure if Kuchiki Taichou knew he would be very proud of you!" Rukia just sighed and looked out the window; Byakuya could see her cheeks were shining with tears.

"I just can't see how he could possibly see it that way, Hanatarou..." she said faintly.

"Well I am sure you will feel better when you see him, I bet he is already on his way" said the boy smiling, but Rukia looked back at him widening her eyes, shaking lightly.

"What is it, Kuchiki-San?" asked Hanatarou concerned.

"I…I don't think I am ready to… face him yet" replied Rukia lowering her head, the boy sighed and rubbed her arm.

"It's ok, Kuchiki-San, if you are not ready, you don't have to…you better get some rest now, Unohana Taichou said you needed to sleep" Rukia nodded, the boy placed her empty soup bowl on a tray, and walked to the door.

"Arigatou, Hanatarou" said Rukia smiling, the boy smiled back and left the room.

* * *

Hanatarou was closing the door behind him when a strong hand covered his mouth, while another encircled his body; the boy stumbled in surprised and dropped the tray, smashing the bowl on the floor.

It took him a couple of second to realize he was not outside Rukia's room anymore, he was in a whole different, empty room, looking up he saw Byakuya, he shumpoed with him to a distant room and now was staring at Hanatarou coldly.

"K…Kuchiki T…Taichou…w…what?" the boy could not help stuttering, since the stoic captain scared him deeply.

"You are going to tell me everything you felt while healing my sister is that understood?" asked Byakuya severely, freezing Hanatarou with his trade-mark deadly glare, the boy started shaking violently.

"H…Hai" replied a much panicked Hanatarou.

"Sit and relax, if you stutter you are useless" said Byakuya coldly, while sitting down, motioning Hanatarou to join him.

After a couple of minutes, the boy regained his composure and started talking.

"What I felt was…it was terrible, Kuchiki Taichou…" said Hanatarou tentatively.

"Go on" encouraged Byakuya.

"She was tortured for weeks, I could only feel the pain but…it gave me an idea of what she's been trough" the boy sighed, lowering his head.

"Tell me everything" muttered Byakuya.

* * *

Renji took glances at the clock every ten seconds. He was eager to get out of work and go see Rukia; he didn't really got to talk to her that morning, since the first thing he thought when she woke up was ran all the way to the sixth division to tell his not-so-grateful captain his sister was awake.

Byakuya of course, noted his Fukutaichou was restless and knowing the cause of it, he asked.

"What is it Abarai?"

"Oh, Taichou, it's just that... I am looking forward to visit Rukia since we didn't really get to talk this morning, you know?"

"You will not see her today" Byakuya was short at his statement.

"B…But….TAICHOU WHY NOT?" said Renji half-resentful half wining.

"Unohana Taichou says she needs to rest tonight, and tomorrow she may be able to go back to the mansion. If you go see her tonight, I am most certain you will be up all night chatting and Rukia will not get her rest. Besides…"Byakuya gave Renji one of his famous deadly glares.

"You need to rest too Abarai, since your working performance had been pitiful the last couple of weeks"

Renji could not and would not argue with his captain anymore, he knew it was a lost cause, but he really wanted to see Rukia and was pretty sad and disappointed. Byakuya did not fail to see this.

"You may visit her tomorrow at the mansion, Abarai. If you finish the paperwork, you may also stay and have dinner with us. As for now, you are free to go" It was going to be annoying having Renji all day at work, and have to put up with him at his own house too; but Byakuya figured Renji deserved it.

"Really Taichou! Thank you so much!"

"It is fine; now leave before I change my mind. And don't you dare be late for work tomorrow"

"H…Hai…S…See you tomorrow then".

* * *

**Did you like it? if you did please review and make your author smile XD**


	9. GOING BACK

**oK, so this chapter is longer; like I said before, from now on I'll be posting longer chapters. Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews, that keep me going, you make me smile every time :D**

**I hope you like this, please let me know.**

**Like I always say: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**

**Now have fun n_n**

* * *

Rukia was having a shallow and unpleasant sleep, she could hardly sleep that afternoon like Unohana Taichou told her to, she was feeling very extremely anxious about facing Byakuya; she knew soon enough she was going to, but she had no idea of how would she do that.

All of the sudden a strange and menacing reiatsu woke her up and, before she could react, a strong hand was gripping her throat.

"Rise and shine, shinigami" said the blue haired arrancar with a mischievous grin.

"W…Wha…"

"I told ya it wasn't over, remember? There's no place for you to hide from me" he said leaning over her, to take a long hard lick on her cheek

"G…get…away…"

"Oh, but ya taste so good, shinigami, I don't think I want to do that" replied Grimmjow grinning, staring intensely into Rukia's wide, frightened eyes.

"P…please…"the lack of air was becoming unbearable to Rukia, she was going to faint any minute now.

"Begging already, shinigami? Ya are so much weaker than before" Grimmjow nipped Rukia's cheek and started laughing like a maniac.

"Chire, Senbonzakura" the deep, angered voice startled Grimmjow, as a cloud of beautiful yet very deadly petals encircled him.

"FUCK!" yelled the arrancar using sonido to dodge Byakuya's attack, he appeared outside of the room, with the left side of his body badly slashed, and drenched in his own blood.

"Ya won't be so lucky the next time, shinigami" yelled Grimmjow before opening a garganta, and disappearing into the night sky.

* * *

Byakuya walked toward Rukia, she was sobbing and trembling on her bed, her head hung down; if Rukia had looked up to him in that precise moment, she would have seen the deep concerned look in his eyes, but she did not.

"Kuchiki Taichou, Kuchiki San, what happened?" asked Unohana entering Rukia's room, visibly confused.

"An arrancar just attacked Rukia" replied Byakuya impassively.

"An arrancar?" muttered Unohana.

"Yes, I think it was one of the former espada" commented Byakuya standing by Rukia's bed, examining her carefully.

"Are you alright Kuchiki San?" asked Unohana approaching Rukia to check her vitals.

"G…Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques" said Rukia softly.

"What did you say Kuchiki San?"

"The arrancar…it was Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques" she replied.

"I see…was he one of the arrancar who…" Unohana did not finish her sentence, she looked at Byakuya with a frown on her face, unsure of how much did the captain know about Rukia's time in Hueco Mundo.

"Yes…he was one of the arrancar who…tortured me…"said Rukia with a cold and impassive tone without lifting her head; hearing that Byakuya fisted his knuckles, angrily.

"We need to inform this to Yamamoto Sotaichou" commented Unohana.

"I will see Sotaichou at once" said Byakuya leaving the room.

* * *

Once Byakuya was gone, Rukia started crying and trembling all over again, worrying Unohana deeply.

"It's okay Kuchiki San, the arrancar is gone now" said Unohana trying to soothe her.

"It's…It's not that…Unohana Taichou I…I" Rukia could not speak properly because of the tears, and something in her voice sounded so broken it pained Unohana's heart.

"What is it Kuchiki San, you can tell me" she said sweetly.

"I have failed him…again, I…I am useless and weak" whispered Rukia, sadly.

"What are you talking about Kuchiki San?" asked Unohana frowning.

"Nii Sama…he saved me again I…I am tired of being weak, Unohana Taichou, I am sick of needing protection all the time!" Rukia burst out crying again.

"Kuchiki San, you are not weak, you are weakened…which is very different" said Retsu smiling, getting Rukia to look at her for the first time.

"You…You are right I…" Rukia averted her gaze again, and muttered the next words, talking more to herself than to Retsu "I will become stronger"

"Good, Kuchiki San, now let me heal you, ne?" Rukia nodded, and Retsu started healing her bruised neck.

* * *

Byakuya shumpoed to the 1st division, he was raging; the arrancar was clearly obsessed with hurting Rukia, and all he could think about was following the former espada to Hueco Mundo and slash him into tiny pieces with Senbonzakura so he would never try to hurt her again.

But it was not that simple, something was going on there, and they were going to have to figure it out soon, for SS's sake…for Rukia's sake.

Byakuya took a deep breath and entered Yamamoto's office.

* * *

"This is getting more complicated with each passing minute" muttered Yamamoto.

"Hai, Sotaichou" replied Byakuya.

"If the arrancar can come and go so freely between worlds, I think we should protect your sister by any means necessary…at least until we figure out what is it that they want with her" said Yamamoto examining Byakuya's reaction carefully.

"She shall be safe at the Kuchiki manor, Sotaichou" stated Byakuya coldly.

"Maybe, but I believe it is also time we contact the Ryoka" Byakuya's eyes widened a bit; he did not want to have anything to do with them, especially with Kurosaki.

"They are long gone, Sotaichou, we don't need them" replied Byakuya severely.

"We do, Kuchiki Taichou, they fought the arrancar after all…we need to contact Kurosaki Ichigo and Kurosaki Isshin, besides…" the Sotaichou sipped some tea, while observing Byakuya with half-lidded eyes.

"Besides what, Sotaichou" asked Byakuya calmly.

"I think Rukia will be much useful back on the human world with them" stated Yamamoto flatly; Byakuya was outraged by the Sotaichou's words, but he carefully hid his emotions.

"I am afraid I disagree, it is too dangerous for her to go there by herself, she is still recovering" he said

"I know, that's why I am also sending Abarai Fukutaichou with her…and yourself" replied Yamamoto, slightly amused by the stoic captain's disgusted look.

"You want me to go to the human world? With all do respect, Sotaichou, I have much important issues to attend here" replied Byakuya, trying with all his strength to maintain his cold demeanour.

"No, Kuchiki Taichou, you do not…when your sister woke up this morning I talked to her and asked her about her mission to Hueco Mundo…" said Yamamoto averting his gaze.

"And?" asked Byakuya, on the verge of losing his patience.

"The arrancar tortured her in order to get information of Kurosaki's whereabouts and Gotei 13's current disposition, because of that I assume their next target will be Kurosaki, and the Ryoka…if they want them we can't let them get to them, do you understand?" said Yamamoto seriously; Byakuya already knew about the torture, Hanatarou told him that much, what he did not know was the reason behind the torture, and now he knew a big threatening wuestion popped in his mind.

"Did... did she..." he tried to asked, only to be cut off by Yamamoto, severely.

"No, Kuchiki Taichou, they did not break her, she never spoke a word to them" stated Yamamoto, almost scolding him for not trusting his sister strenght.

"I see" muttered Byakuya lowering his head a bit, obviously ashamed for doubting her.

"We need to contact and recruit the Ryoka immediately" commented Yamamoto.

"Hai, Sotaichou…but why does Rukia have to go too?" asked Byakuya bitterly.

"She is the one who awoke Kurosaki's powers in the first place, and the reason the boy became strong…on top of that, the arrancar are clearly after her too, we put them together to protect them better, Kuchiki Taichou" replied Yamamoto; Byakuya sighed, it took Rukia long enough to move over that Kurosaki brat, and now it was going to be Byakuya himself the one who takes her to him again, he hated that kid…he hated him and the relationship he had with _his_ Rukia.

* * *

"When?" asked Byakuya resignedly.

"Two weeks, that way you can get everything ready, and she can recover a bit more" stated Yamamoto.

"Alright Sotaichou, I will speak to my lieutenant..." replied Byakuya with a sigh.

"Contact Urahara Kisuke and Shihoin Yoruichi too, Kuchiki Taichou, get them to make any necessary arrangement for you, you are going to be stationed there for a long time" commented Yamamoto, making Byakuya grit his teeth.

"Hai" he replied simply.

"Now take your sister home, we will meet again the day after tomorrow" said Yamamoto standing up.

"Very good, good evening Yamamoto Sotaichou" saluted Byakuya standing up as well.

"Good evening, Kuchiki Taichou" replied Yamamoto before Byakuya shumpoed away to the 4th division to fetch Rukia.

* * *

**If you like it, please review and make my day shine xD**


	10. CLOSER

**Hello guys! this is a longer chapter, many issues in this one, the story moves on a bit... more ByaRuki too yay! I really hope you enjoy this ;D**

**I am updating in a hurry, so I can't name all of you right now, but I want to thank all my wonderful reviewers, it is thanks to you guys that I keep writing, so ARIGATOU, YOU ARE AWESOME! *wipes joyful tears away***

**As we all know I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Byakuya hesitated for a moment at Rukia's door at the 4th squad, how in the world was he going to start breaking down the wall between them he did not know, but he wanted to, he needed to; after all she did woke up, and he whished nothing more than to redeem himself for all the years he spent pushing her away. He took a deep breath and entered.

She was sitting on her bed, fully dressed in her shinigami uniform with her legs hanging on the side of the bed, upon hearing him enter she lifted her head to face him and her eyes were darkened with sadness.

"Rukia" he saluted approaching her.

"Good evening, Nii Sama" she said faintly.

"I am here to take you home, Rukia," said Byakuya standing in front of her; Rukia lowered her head again, unable to face him without feeling completely useless and ashamed.

"H…Hai, Nii Sama" her voice was barely a whisper; Byakuya put a strong yet reassuringly hand on her shoulder, startling her some, making her look at him again.

"Rukia, I wish to know how you feel" said Byakuya as kindly as he could…which was not so kindly, but enough to warm her heart anyway.

"I…I am sorry I lied to you, Nii Sama!" Rukia burst out suddenly, making his eyes widened a bit, but the hand on her shoulder gripped her a bit harder, trying to soothe her.

"Don't be silly, Rukia, you were following orders, I could not possibly be angry at you because of that I…I am just glad you woke up" she could not believe her ears, was Byakuya really saying he cared about her?

"R…Really?" she asked much surprised, earning a soft, almost imperceptible smile from him.

"Of course I am, why would you think otherwise?" he frowned a bit, making her look away again.

"I…I don't know…Nii Sama" she muttered.

"Let us go home now, Rukia, you need to rest and tomorrow we need to talk, I need you to tell me everything that has happened to you in Hueco Mundo" he said the last part with much sadness, he did not want to know, not really, he did not know how was he going to hear it from her without having his cold heart grieving, but he needed to know as much as he could, he needed to in order to protect her better.

"Nii Sama, I want to tell you something now, if I may" asked Rukia shyly, looking deeply into his grey, intense eyes.

"Of course, Rukia, you can tell me everything you want" he replied trying to encourage her to open up to him.

"The arrancar they…they tortured me to get information about the Gotei 13, about all the captains, about Ichigo and about you…"she was breathing heavily now, and Byakuya hated the sadness he saw in her eyes.

"I know, Rukia, Yamamoto Sotaichou told me, do not stress yourself now…" she placed a trembling finger over his lips, silencing him, and making his heart jump at the same time; her touch over his lips was something he was not ready for, and moved something deep inside of him.

"I just wanted to tell you that…I did not tell them anything, Nii Sama…I did not speak to them, at all…I did not even…beg" she looked away, shyly again, her hand fell on her side; Byakuya's chest swelled with pride, he took a deep breath, and hooked a finger under her chin, motioning her to look at him.

"I know you did not, you upheld the Kuchiki family name, Rukia" he said honestly, looking deeply into her surprised, wide and beautiful indigo-violet eyes as a tiny smile appeared on her face.

"A…Arigatou, Nii Sama!" she said happily, making him let a tiny smile out.

"Now let me take you to our home, we will have plenty of time to talk tomorrow, after you rest, okay?" he released her chin, and offered her his hand, which she took gladly.

"Hai, Nii Sama" she replied, and both headed for the Kuchiki mansion.

* * *

Byakuya led Rukia to her bedroom and then woke up every single servant in the mansion, and gathering all of them in the dining room, he instructed them to see every single need Rukia may have, stating her as the main priority; only after making sure they all understood how important his instructions were he retired to his own room.

He changed into his night yukata and climbed into his futon; then he smiled, Rukia was back under his roof, back with him, and this time he was determined to get close to her; with that thought in mind, he drifted into the first tranquil sleep he had in months.

* * *

Renji was looking at the clock every five seconds; that morning, unlike any other morning, he was actually early at work and aching to see his Taichou, he wanted to know about Rukia.

When Byakuya finally made his appearance on 6th squad quarters, his Fukutaichou jumped on him.

"Ohayo, Taichou!" Renji almost yelled his greeting.

"Ohayo, Abarai, as much as I appreciate you being at work on time, I would prefer you not yelling at me" he commented fixing his famous deadly glare on his Fukutaichou, making him shiver.

"Gomen, Taichou…I…I just wanted to know how Rukia is doing" asked Renji, rubbing the back of his head.

"She is resting, Abarai, you will see her tonight at dinner…we have many things to discuss" said Byakuya walking to his desk, with Renji following him close.

"What do you mean, Taichou?" asked the red-haired shinigami, curious.

"Yamamoto Sotaichou gave orders, to all the three of us, but I rather discuss them tonight, now get to work Abarai" Renji knew better than to insist when Byakuya was like this.

"H…Hai, Taichou" he muttered turning back to his desk.

* * *

That night at 7:30 Byakuya and Renji entered the Kuchiki mansion; a servant approached the men quickly, bowing to Byakuya.

"Good evening, Kuchiki Sama, Abarai Fukutaichou" greeted the servant.

"Good evening, Neji, show Abarai Fukutaichou to the diner room and send Choji to my chambers" instructed Byakuya before heading for his room.

Once he changed into a navy blue kimono he heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in" said Byakuya coldly, immediately a servant entered the room.

"Good evening, Kuchiki Sama" bowed the servant.

"Good evening, Choji, I whish to know how was my sister during the day" said Byakuya fastening the obi of his kimono.

"Rukia Sama had plenty of sleep, woke up around 1pm and had lunch; Unohana Taichou and Hanatarou visited her in the afternoon, and were much pleased with her recovery; she is looking forward to join you to dinner now Kuchiki Sama" informed the servant.

"Very good, Choji, summon her to the dining room then, I will be right there" replied Byakuya.

"Hai, Kuchiki Sama" responded the servant leaving the room.

After he was gone Byakuya sighed in relief, Rukia was okay, she was getting better, he was happy.

* * *

A few minutes later Rukia was hurrying to the diner room, she was glad she could actually leave her room; the servants were on her back the entire day, forcing her to stay in bed.

Upon entering the diner room she saw a crimson-haired pony tail moving around nervously and could not help to smile.

"Say Renji, Nii Sama brought you to dinner, ne?" she said happily, making Renji turn to face her immediately.

"Rukia!" yelled Renji running toward her.

"…" Before she could say anything Renji was hugging her so hard it was hard to breathe.

"Oh my god, Rukia, you are okay, I can't believe it I am so happy!" yelled Renji, lifting Rukia off the floor and spinning around with her.

"I can't believe it myself, Renji" she said laughing and locking her arms around his neck.

"Abarai, release my sister at once" said a deep and cold voice coming from behind them, startling them.

"H…hai, Taichou!" replied Renji slightly frightened, putting Rukia carefully on her feet again.

"Abarai, Rukia's condition is still delicate, you should not treat her with such rudeness" scolded Byakuya walking to the table, with Rukia and Renji following.

"S…Sorry Taichou I…I was just so happy to see her" replied Renji apologetic.

Byakuya turned to Rukia, looking deeply into her eyes with kind ones.

"Are you okay, Rukia?" he asked.

"Yes…Nii Sama, I…I was happy to see Renji too" she said smiling.

"Good, let us have dinner then" he turned and motioned the servant to serve dinner, as they all sat down.

After they were finished, Byakuya asked Rukia if she was not feeling tired, when she said no he proposed to have tea at the veranda, and they headed that way.

* * *

Once the tea was served, Byakuya cleared his throat before starting the feared _talk_ with Rukia.

"Rukia, I need to know now what happened in Hueco Mundo" he said calmly sipping some tea. Rukia took a deep breath, looking at her brother and Renji's expecting eyes before responding.

"My mission was to contact Nell and try to get information about the crescent hollow activity, once I step foot in Hueco Mundo I was attacked by two arrancar, the former sexta espada Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques and the former cuarta espada Ulquiorra Schiffer" Rukia stopped to sip some tea.

"What? But…that can not be, we killed them Rukia!" said Renji shocked.

"I know, Renji…but they came back…they are much stronger now, they are stronger than a captain…" replied Rukia lowering her face, thoughtfully.

"Please, continue Rukia" said Byakuya.

"It was not hard for them to capture me" said Rukia sadly, looking away "After they defeated me, they took me to Las Noches imprisoned and started torturing me" Rukia took a deep breath before continuing.

"For the following weeks they tortured me non-stop day and night, they did not gave me any food or water, and they asked me all kinds of questions about the Gotei 13's current disposition, and Ichigo's whereabouts" Byakuya felt the anger pumping through his veins, he wanted to break into Hueco Mundo and exterminate the arrancar, slowly and painfully for hurting _his_ Rukia.

"Ichigo?" asked Renji confused.

"Yeah, I know… I guess they don't know he is out of this" commented Rukia.

"Rukia, how…how did you escape?" asked Renji.

"Well, it took me long enough to figure it out, but during the last week of my captivity I decided to stay perfectly still…I focussed every bit of will I had left on accumulating reiatsu, it was not as easy as I thought though…when they noticed I was not…responding…to their torture they, they became vicious" Rukia looked away, shaking and biting her lip, obviously affected my the memory, and Byakuya wanted nothing more than to hold her, and comfort her; however, his Fukutaichou was there, and did it for him. Byakuya was glad, though, he did not know if he was strong enough to do that yet.

* * *

Renji held Rukia in his arms, and she buried her face in his chest as he caressed her hair lovingly. After a couple of minutes she stopped shaking, and let go of him, bestowing a smile upon the two worried men.

"Are you okay to continue, Rukia" asked Byakuya in all his stoicism.

"Hai, Nii Sama…" she replied smiling at him.

'_How can she smile in a moment like this? She is truly stronger than she looks'_ thought Byakuya.

"It took me a week, to accumulate enough reiatsu I…I actually needed more than I had but…I could not wait any longer, for…" she stopped talking and swallowed hard.

"What, Rukia?" asked Renji frowning, Rukia sipped some more tea, and cleared her throat before talking again.

"You know how Hollows crave for shinigami flesh, to…devour us?" asked Rukia, Byakuya and Renji nodded.

"Well, arrancar have some…longings, regarding shinigami's flesh too" her hand was trembling as she reached for the tea cup this time, Byakuya gabbed her hand with his, startling her; but looking at him she found his eyes staring tenderly at her, and his actions actually soothe her.

"While they were torturing me, they used to lap at my blood, drinking it…when I stopped responding to their…ministrations, I heard them talking, they thought I was hopeless and was not going to tell them anything...

It was then when Grimmjow informed Ulquiorra his intentions of…raping me" Byakuya's grip on her hand tightened as his and Renji's eyes widened in shock.

"Rape you?" yelled a much outraged Renji.

"Yes... that's why I decided to use the reiatsu I had already, and not wait any longer; I let it all out at once, making them faint briefly, giving me just enough time to escape" Rukia sighed, and closed her fingers around Byakuya's hand, as if she was looking for some kind of comfort, which he gladly gave, by running his thumb over the back of her hand.

"I barely made it to SS, but Grimmjow followed me" said Rukia.

"That's when I found you" commented Renji, still shocked and very sad.

"Hai" said Rukia simply, staring at the sakura trees moving slowly with the breeze.

They all remained silent for a long time, lost in deep thoughts; however, Byakuya's hand never let go of Rukia's and he kept caressing it with his thumb, until she looked back at them, with a soft smile.

"Rukia, you are freaking amazing" said Renji truthfully "I don't know how so much strength can fit in someone so tiny" he commented lovingly.

"Oi, are you calling me short?" asked Rukia letting go of Byakuya's hand to wave a fist in front of Renji's face, slightly pissed.

"It was a compliment, you don't need to get to pissed" replied Renji equally enraged; there, they were bickering again, Byakuya sighed, a bit relieved watching her back to her usual self.

* * *

"Rukia, Abarai, if you two finished your little argument I have something to tell you" said Byakuya impassively, making them stop altogether.

"Gomen, Nii Sama" said Rukia respectfully.

"Gomen, Taichou" joined Renji, lowering his head.

"Yamamoto Sotaichou charged us a mission, all three of us" started Byakuya, calmly, pouring some more tea.

"What is it Taichou?" asked Renji, taking his refilled cup from Byakuya's hand.

"We are to go to the human world, to contact Kurosaki Ichigo and the rest of the Ryoka" replied Byakuya examining Rukia's expression carefully; Rukia widened her eyes in shock, so did Renji.

"I…Ichigo" said Rukia faintly.

"Yes, we are leaving in two weeks, so you two must get ready" stated Byakuya colder than ever, being displeased by Rukia's reaction and her obvious long for the Kurosaki brat.

"But why, Taichou, they are long gone" asked Renji confused.

"I stated that fact in front of Yamamoto Sotaichou myself, Abarai…however, Sotaichou thinks if the arrancar are after the Ryoka, then we must do our best to protect them" replied Byakuya.

"Ano, Nii Sama…why do I have to go too?" asked Rukia, obviously troubled.

"Well, the arrancar are after you too, Rukia; taking that fact under consideration, Sotaichou decided to put all of you together in order to protect you better" said Byakuya looking how Rukia's expression turned from confused to bitter.

"I see, I need protection then, don't I" muttered Rukia softly.

"Taichou, it is not going to be easy, they all should have move on by now" stated Renji, still confused.

"I think so too, Abarai, but if Sotaichou commands us we must do as he says, for SS's sake" replied Byakuya standing up.

"Well, it's kind of late, and we have a lot to do before we are departed to the human world, I think I better go home" said Renji sitting up as well along Rukia.

"I will see you tomorrow at work, Abarai" said Byakuya.

"Hai, Taichou, thanks for everything…Rukia I…I am so happy you are alright, and don't worry, we will beat the arrancar again, together" said Renji grabbing Rukia's shoulders, while smiling at her.

"I know, Renji, we will" Rukia smiled and hugged her friend before he went away.

* * *

Byakuya and Rukia watched him leave, and stood there in perfect silence for a long time after that.

"Rukia, are you okay with seeing them again?" asked Byakuya looking intensely at her, she turned to face him , her eyes filled with determination.

"Of course Nii Sama, it's not that what's troubling me" said Rukia, averting her gaze on the last part, Byakuya frowned, curiosity getting the best of him.

"May I ask what is troubling you, then?"

"I…I whish to become stronger, Nii Sama" she stated simply and took a deep breath before looking into his eyes again "Will you please train me, Nii Sama?" Byakuya was very surprised, not only because she never asked him to do that, but mostly because of the fierce determination he saw in her beautiful indigo-violet eyes.

"Rukia, why do you want me to train you, I am not you captain" stated Byakuya dryly.

"I know Nii Sama, but Ukitake Taichou is always sick, and I would not ask this of anyone else but you" she looked away blushing, Byakuya found her irresistible, how could he possibly deny her?

"Alright Rukia, if you whish to become stronger, then I will train you, but not until Unohana Taichou says so" stated Byakuya looking a big wide smile forming in her face.

"Really? Oh thank you so much Nii Sama, I will not let you down!" Rukia was so happy she actually hugged Byakuya. She encircled her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek against his chest. He could not believe what was happening; she was actually hugging him, her warm body pressed against his, as he stood there frozen, unable to react.

When Rukia realized what she was doing, she tried to let go of him as quickly as she could, and apologize for her misbehaviour, but just when she was about to do that, she felt Byakuya's arms closing around her, and could not help to smile wider, and lean on him again.

* * *

They held each other for a while, it was not a long while, but it meant the world to both of them, until Byakuya let go of Rukia.

She looked up shyly still uncertain about his possible reaction, but found him staring calmly into her eyes.

Rukia bit her lip without even noticing, Byakuya's eyes were staring at her with a soft expression she could not fully understand, but it made her heart stir inside her chest and she blushed, then he did that _out-of-character_ thing again…he smiled at her.

"It is late, Rukia, shall I walk you to your room?" he asked kindly, making her blush even more.

"H…Hai, Nii Sama, I w…would l…like that" she smiled again, and he offered his arm before leading her to the bedroom.

* * *

**Okay, who liked this chapter? HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON AND LET ME KNOW! XD**


	11. TURN BACK TIME

**Hi guys, first of all...sorry for the late update, I've been sick, I have a terrible flu and I was only able to get out of bed today**

**ILoveKuramaTooMuch,vicky,1SuperKawaii,Scarlettsky, marze09, Kuchiki Rukia-taichou, BlackBurningHeart... thank you all for your wonderful reviews, you made me so happy n_n**

**Now, 1SuperKawaii: Thank you very much for all your ideas, I may be using one of them! ;D**

**ILoveKuramaTooMuch: Your words were lovely, arigatou!**

**Well, we all know I do not own bleach...so let's get on with the story**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

It was very early in the morning when Byakuya woke up; he took a glance outside and found it was still dark. He got dressed and went to have a light breakfast before leaving the manor, for he had a lot of things to do before attending his usual duties at the 6th squad.

After finishing breakfast he noted he still had time left, and decided to go check on Rukia.

He slid her bedroom door carefully, he did not want to disturb her much needed sleep, and took a peek inside.

She was sleeping ever so peacefully, the first morning lights illuminating her face; Byakuya examined her soft expression, and his heart warmed inside his chest…she looked perfect, so relaxed, so beautiful, perfect…except for…

He frowned, a big nasty scar travelled all along her right cheek down to her lovely neck, and Byakuya could not stand the sight of it. It was not because he cared about the mark itself, he still thought Rukia was breath-taking beautiful, it was what the scar represented: that he was unable to protect her, that he had failed her…again.

Byakuya sighed closing the bedroom door and left the mansion determined to make it up to her, even if he had to go to the infamous Kurotsuchi Mayuri for that, but first he needed to see Unohana.

* * *

Byakuya entered the 4th division and found Hanatarou carrying some reports while humming happily, upon looking at the stoic captain the boy dropped his papers and started trembling.

"O…Ohayo…K…Kuchiki T…Taichou" stuttered the boy.

"Ohayo, Yamada Hanatarou…I see you still fail to get rid of that stuttering of yours" pointed out Byakuya.

"H…Hai Kuchiki T…Taichou" replied the boy bending down, gathering the papers.

"I am here to see Unohana Taichou, is she available?" asked Byakuya coldly.

"I…I will inform her y…you are h…here, Kuchiki Taichou" Hanatarou Bowed and fled the room, scared to death by Byakuya's mere presence, Byakuya, on the other hand, could not help to find the boy amusing.

He paced the gardens of the 4th squad lost in thoughts, he needed to ask something of Unohana, and he did no know how he was going to do it.

"Ohayo, Kuchiki Taichou, Hanatarou said you wanted to see me, ne?" asked Retsu smiling.

"Ohayo Unohana Taichou, you were informed correctly" replied a much cold Byakuya.

"Let us go to my office to have some tea then" said Retsu as she started to walk back to her office, followed by him.

It was a mystery to Hanatarou how did he manage to serve the tea without spilling it all over Byakuya; ever since the deadly Taichou interrogated him he was terribly scared of him.

"Arigatou, Hanatarou San, you may take your leave now" said Retsu sweetly, watching a fearful Hanatarou bow and literally run away from the room.

"Unohana Taichou, I have a favour to ask of you" Byakuya's deep baritone voice startled her some.

"I will do whatever I can, Kuchiki Taichou" replied the woman.

"Are you aware of the…circumstances…surrounding Rukia's escape from Hueco Mundo?" asked Byakuya carefully testing the waters.

"I know she escaped accumulating reiatsu and letting all out at once, making the arrancar faint briefly" responded Retsu.

"That is correct, Unohana Taichou; however, to ensure her escape, Rukia needed more reiatsu that she had, do you know why she decided not to wait any longer?" asked Byakuya staring intensely at Retsu while sipping some tea.

"I…No, Kuchiki Taichou, I don't" replied Retsu slightly confused; Byakuya sighed and placed the teacup on the table.

"I am going to keep this short, Unohana Taichou…apparently, arrancar, like regular hollows, crave for shinigami flesh too" Byakuya stopped to exam Unohana's reaction, the woman was frowning.

"You mean they wanted to devour Kuchiki San, Kuchiki Taichou?" asked Retsu softly.

"Not exactly, Unohana Taichou…they…they wanted to rape her" stated Byakuya coldly, looking at her shocked reaction.

"I…I am sorry Kuchiki Taichou I…I did not know…poor Kuchiki San…" Retsu's voice trailed off, along with her eyes, and Byakuya could see how concerned she looked, which only worried him all the more.

"Unohana Taichou, even though Rukia said she escaped in time I…" Byakuya hesitated for a second, but by the time Retsu's eyes found him again, he was as cold as ever "I need you to confirm if she remains…intact" Byakuya felt extremely awkward, thankfully it did not show.

"Excuse me, Kuchiki Taichou, but isn't it better to simply ask Rukia San?" pointed out Retsu.

"Can you or can you not do this favour for me, Unohana Taichou?" asked Byakuya severely, piercing the woman with his misty grey eyes.

"I can, Kuchiki Taichou, and I will…however I need to warn you something" Unohana then gave Byakuya one of her trade-mark creepy smiles "I can only check if Kuchiki San remains intact…if she is not, it doesn't necessarily proves she's been rape, she is a grown woman after all" Unohana's statement enraged Byakuya beyond belief; however, he was not ready to show that to her, for the woman had a point, and Byakuya could not even begin to understand the nature of his anger.

"I understand, Unohana Taichou" replied Byakuya gritting his teeth.

"Good, I will check on her this afternoon then" said Unohana smiling.

"Arigatou, Unohana Taichou" replied Byakuya standing up along with Retsu.

"Oh, one more thing if I may, Unohana Taichou" Byakuya turned to face the calm woman again.

"Of course" she replied kindly.

"Rukia wishes to become stronger, and she asked me to train her…I was wondering when she'll be ready" stated Byakuya surprising Retsu some.

"Oh, that's very nice of you, Kuchiki Taichou…I suppose she'll be back in full strength in a couple of days, I'll let you know, ok?" she replied happily.

"Thank you, now if you excuse me, I have to leave…I will come back tonight after duty to…be informed about your discovery" said Byakuya looking intensely into the kind Taichou's eyes.

"Very good, Kuchiki Taichou, I'll see you then" with that Byakuya left.

Retsu stood there, observing Byakuya walk away from the 4th division with a soft smile on her face, then all of the sudden, the smile became a smirk. _'Who would have thought you were the jealous type, Kuchiki Taichou'_ thought Retsu walking back into her office.

* * *

Byakuya reached his second destination quite on schedule, but this was much harder that the first, mostly because he did not want to have anything to do with the 12th division or its creepy captain, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, however, for Rukia, he will leave his resistances aside, and ask Mayuri a favour just this once. He sighed and entered the 12th division.

"O…Ohayo Kuchiki Taichou! What brings you here?" asked a much surprised Nemu.

"Ohayo, Kurotsuchi Fukutaichou, I wish to speak with Kurotsuchi Taichou" stated Byakuya coldly.

"O…Of course, Kuchiki Taichou; follow me, please" Byakuya nodded and followed Nemu to Mayuri's office.

"Kurotsuchi Taichou, Kuchiki Taichou is here to see you" announced Nemu entering the office.

"Kuchiki Taichou! What a wonderful surprise, let him in, please" replied a much amused Mayuri.

Byakuya entered the office, and Nemu left, closing the door behind her.

"Kuchiki Taichou, please have a sit, what can I do for you today?" asked Mayuri in a creepy way.

"Kurotsuchi Taichou, I heard you studied the ryoka woman's powers during the winter war, am I correct?" asked Byakuya examining Mayuri with cold, unreadable grey eyes.

"Yes, Kuchiki Taichou, you are correct" replied Mayuri, curious about Byakuya's intentions.

"I heard you were able to develop a serum which…emulates those powers" continued Byakuya earning nods for Mayuri.

"Yes, Kuchiki Taichou, much interesting powers the girl had…being able to bend time and all…but like you said I was able to re-create her ability and turn it into a serum…proving science's superiority once more" stated Mayuri proudly, making the stoic captain smile slightly.

"Does it work?" asked Byakuya carefully not to upset Mayuri.

"Of course it works, Kuchiki Taichou, I am a genius scientist after all" stated Mayuri slightly offended.

"I did not mean to disrespect you, Kurotsuchi Taichou" at this Mayuri looked at Byakuya suspiciously again... it was not like him to…apologize, and Mayuri knew that very well, so he wondered…

"Why are you interested in that serum, Kuchiki Taichou?"

"You know about my sister's failed mission to Hueco Mundo, Kurotsuchi Taichou, and by now I know you are perfectly informed of the nature of the torture she endured..." sated Byakuya as impassive as always.

"Yes, Sotaichou gave us the details last night…we missed you at the meeting, by the way"

"I was excused from that meeting"

"I see…well, I must tell you Kuchiki Taichou, I am dying to talk to your sister, if she endured as much as Sotaichou said, then she would make an amazing test subject from my experiments" commented Mayuri rubbing his hands with a wicked smile that sent shivers down Byakuya's spine.

"Kurotsuchi Taichou, that is not the reason why I came here today, and I warn you to dismiss your intentions toward my sister at once!" Byakuya's serious tone amused Mayuri, of course he already knew the little Kuchiki girl was off limits, however it was fun to play with the stoic Taichou, it was fun watching him drop his cold mask, and Mayuri knew fully well his sister was his only soft spot.

"Alright, Kuchiki Taichou, you don't need to get upset, I was just saying" said Mayuri smirking.

"You better be" muttered Byakuya.

"Well, what does any of this got to do with my serum anyways?" Byakuya sighed.

"Due to the torture, Rukia's left with…extended scars…so I was wondering if…"Mayuri did not let him finish.

"Oh I see now, you want to use the serum to restore Kuchiki San to her original self…well, I guess I can do that for a fellow captain" replied Mayuri smiling, Byakuya however, was still feeling uncertain about his true intentions.

"Good, Kurotsuchi Taichou, you will give me the serum then" stated Byakuya carefully.

"Oh, I think it would be better if I give it to Kuchiki San myself, why don't you bring her here…" Byakuya stood up angrily.

"That's off the question, Kurotsuchi Taichou, good day…" Byakuya turned to leave, but Mayuri jumped off his seat and stopped him.

"Alright, alright, Kuchiki Taichou, you don't need to be so grumpy!" said Mayuri with a devious smile; Byakuya turned to face the crazy scientist again, his ashy grey eyes darkened in a deadly glare.

"I will give you the serum; however I need to be there when you give it to her to record her reaction…you know? For science's sake" stated Mayuri

"Fine, Kurotsuchi Taichou is tonight good enough for you?" asked Byakuya.

"Tonight it'll be fine Kuchiki Taichou…should I stop by your mansion then?"

"Yes, I'll see you tonight, Kurotsuchi Mayuri" said Byakuya before leaving the 12th squad.

After Byakuya left, Mayuri started to laugh. _'You should really ask more about the serum, Kuchiki Taichou…fortunately for me you did not, and now I have the chance to witness fist hand what little Kuchiki's been through', _Mayuri laughed a bit more, before heading to his lab.

"NEMU, GET THE TIME SERUM READY" yelled Mayuri entering the lab.

* * *

Byakuya could hardly concentrate at work, he wanted to finish in order to go see Unohana Taichou, and to be at his mansion by the time Mayuri came, he did not want to leave Rukia alone with the creepy man. However, due to his lack of concentration, he was not doing any progress; that's why, when the clock struck six pm, he had no choice but to send his Fukutaichou to meet Mayuri at the Kuchiki mansion.

Byakuya knew fully well Rukia was safe with Renji, and he needed to see Unohana personally.

At seven pm Byakuya was finally able to leave the 6th division, and headed to meet with Unohana.

* * *

"Good evening Kuchiki Taichou, I was expecting you" saluted Unohana with a kind smile at the 4th division's gate.

"Good evening Unohana Taichou, I meant to be here earlier but my obligations at the 6th division stopped me from doing so" explained Byakuya apologizing to Unohana.

"It is okay, Kuchiki Taichou, I fully understand" replied Retsu with a smile.

"Were you able to see Rukia today, Unohana Taichou?" asked Byakuya impatiently.

"I would ask you to have a cup of tea with me, but I am sure you wish to see Kuchiki San as soon as possible, so I am just going to tell you my discoveries, is that okay?" asked Retsu, earning a nod from Byakuya.

"Thank you Unohana Taichou that would be for the best"

"You don't have to worry about her, Kuchiki Taichou, Kuchiki San remains intact" stated Unohana calmly, and Byakuya felt his heart lighter…more than that…he felt happy, and it was not only because that proved the arrancar did not touch her that way, it was also because it proved that _no other man_ had ever touched her that way. He smiled, involuntarily.

"Arigatou, Unohana Taichou, now if you excuse me, I have to meet Kurotsuchi Taichou in my home" stated Byakuya already turning away from Unohana.

"Ano…Kuchiki Taichou, may I ask what business you have with Kurotsuchi Taichou?" asked Unohana slightly worried.

"I asked him to use his time serum on Rukia, in order to make her wounds disappear" stated Byakuya calmly, but then heard Unohana gasp, and turned to look at her, frowning.

The woman's face showed nothing but shock, and both her hands were covering her mouth.

"What is it, Unohana Taichou?" asked Byakuya confused.

"Kuchiki Taichou, we need to stop Kurotsuchi Taichou NOW!" said Unohana before shumpoing to Byakuya's mansion.

Byakuya could only follow her, with a million questions in his mind; upon reaching his house he heard Rukia's tearing screams, and his heart froze inside his chest.

* * *

By the time he reached Rukia's room, Unohana was already there, staring at the poor girl with wide, sad eyes. Renji was gripping Mayuri's neck, while yelling at him, Nemu was taking notes calmly, and all the servants were gathering at the room's door, drawn by her screams.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked a much enraged and half-hearted Byakuya.

"T…Taichou!" said Renji releasing Mayuri's neck "I don't know, Taichou, he gave the serum to Rukia and she started screaming…her wounds are reopening too, I…I don't know what happened" replied Renji completely shocked and worry, with tears in his eyes.

Meantime, Rukia kept screaming and twitching in the bed, her wounds were reopening and she was already washed in blood, Byakuya could not believe what he was seeing. He walked toward Mayuri with clear killing intentions on his face, and gripped the captain's neck, lifting him off the floor.

"What have you done to her, you sick bastard!" yelled Byakuya, losing his temper completely and gritting his teeth.

"Oh, but I only did what you asked me Kuchiki Taichou…I gave Kuchiki San the time serum" stated Mayuri playing innocent. Byakuya was already gripping Senbonzakura, ready to finish the other captain when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Unohana's teary eyes.

"He is telling the truth, Kuchiki Taichou, please, release him" Byakuya was confused, and Rukia's unstoppable screams were tearing his heart apart, he could not stand watching her suffer.

"What is happening, Unohana Taichou?" he asked as calmly as he could, which was not calmly at all, given Rukia's pain and the smell of her blood were driving him insane.

"This is what the serum does, Kuchiki Taichou…it literally turns back time, that's why I never thought about using it on Kuchiki San, now she is re-living her torture backwards, all over again" said Unohana sadly, making Byakuya lower his head in defeat. He released Mayuri, and slowly walked to Rukia's side.

She was twitching and trembling, there was blood dripping from all over her body, and her breathing came out ragged; seeing her like that, knowing this time she was suffering because of him, made Byakuya want to hurt himself; she was suffering greatly…all because he could not stand looking at a scar, a scar that reminded him of his incapability to protect her.

Now Rukia was suffering again, she was suffering because of him.

"Unohana Taichou…will she make it?" asked Byakuya faintly.

"Y…Yes, Kuchiki Taichou…and she will not remember this experience afterwards" Unohana tried to soothe him, but Byakuya was feeling helpless.

"Very good then, now leave…all of you" commanded Byakuya.

Mayuri tried to protest, but Byakuya turned to him with a look nobody ever seen before.

"If you do not leave my house at once, I will end your existence, Kurotsuchi Taichou" Byakuya's tone made everyone in the room tremble with fear, and so everyone left…everyone, except Renji.

"T…Taichou" said Renji, shivering.

"Leave, Abarai," said Byakuya seriously.

"I…I know you meant well, Taichou…t…this is…not your fault" said Renji, with his eyes fixated on Rukia's bloody form.

"Abarai…please" Byakuya was actually begging his Fukutaichou to leave, and Renji never heard Byakuya beg…ever, so he obliged, and left the room closing the door behind him.

* * *

Once Renji was out, Byakuya fell on his knees by Rukia's side, he held her bloody, shaking hand, and two bitter tears ran across his cheeks.

"Rukia, please…forgive me!" he pleaded lowering his head until his forehead rested on her hand.

"I…it's…f…f…fine…N…Nii…Sama..." Rukia's tired, painful, and faint voice reached Byakuya's ears and he lifted his head to look at her again,

She was actually looking at him, with those amazing indigo-violet oceans of hers showing kindness, forgiveness… and love, above indescribable pain.

Byakuya held her hand tighter, and she opened her mouth to let out another tearing scream just in time a big, deep scar appeared across her belly.

Byakuya caressed her hair lovingly, and regained his composure, he needed to be strong, he needed to…for her.

"You are not alone, Rukia, I am not going to leave you…It'll be over soon" he said kissing her bloody hand tenderly.

* * *

**OK...how was that? please please review and let me know!**


	12. WARM

**Hello everyone, I am sorry for the late update, I am still kind of sick :( Anyway, thank you for all your reviews, and for reading my sotry, I hope you enjoy this chapter, a lot of ByaRuki in it! WIII**

**I do not own Bleach, if I did there'll be a lot of ByaRuki action LOL**

**Have fun!**

* * *

Byakuya let go of Rukia's hand reluctantly, for she finally fell asleep; it's been nine hours since Mayuri gave her the serum, nine hours of torture, one for each week she suffered in the past, including the recovery; only this time he witnessed every minute of it. Now it was finally over, but she was covered in her own sticky blood, and Byakuya's heart was heavy.

He rose and left the room looking for a servant, he found his Fukutaichou sleeping on the floor outside Rukia's room; Byakuya was not surprised, for he knew there was no way in the world Renji would have left her, not that night. He smiled faintly at him and went to talk to the servants.

Byakuya instructed them to replace Rukia's futon, and to prepare a room for Renji as well, after that he went back to Rukia's room and found her still asleep.

The sight of her lithe form covered in drying blood broke his heart all over again; he kneeled beside her and slipped his arms under her tired body; as the servants walked in with the new futon, Byakuya headed for his room, with Rukia securely cradled in his arms.

* * *

Once in his room he went straight to the bathroom, placed a still sleeping Rukia delicately on a chair and let the shower run until it was nice a warm; he then took her in his arms again, holding her close to his aching heart and stepped under the falling water.

Rukia stirred a little, but did not wake up; Byakuya held her against his body, his arms around her tiny waist and let the water wash them both. He did not move, he just stood there with her until the water did not stain the floor anymore; then turn off the water and moved to the tub.

Byakuya sat down and placed Rukia between his legs, her back against his chest and her head resting over his shoulder, he filled the tub with nice, warm water and added his own special sakura oil.

Rukia's body was exhausted, she just shifted against him and let out a loud, happy sigh; Byakuya smiled and kissed her wet raven locks, then he grabbed a wet cloth and started cleaning her face softly, and lovingly.

He was still wearing his shinigami uniform, except for the haori and his heirloom scarf, but she was wearing just a plain white yukata, which was light pink due to the blood stains; but the yukata was light, and now that it was wet it clung to Rukia's body like a second skin.

Byakuya was glad it did, because he could confirm she had no wounds on any part of her body…he also hated it, because it exalted everything that was beautiful, feminine and alluring about her too.

He sighed and cursed himself, how could he be thinking about how adorable and sexy she was in a moment like this? Has he gone out of his mind? She surely won't forgive him for the pain he caused her…he surely will not forgive himself.

He closed his eyes, and encircled her waist with an arm, while dropping the wet cloth into the water.

Then he felt her move again, and opened his eyes to find amazingly bright and warm indigo-violet ones looking back at him.

* * *

"N…Nii Sama?" her voice was deep and enticing as always, and it startled him a bit.

"Rukia…how are you feeling?" he ask warmly, looking intensely into those close eyes.

"I…I feel…tired…but…great" she replied a bit surprised, Byakuya let out a relieved sigh.

"I am glad, Rukia" he replied closing his eyes.

"…Nii Sama…why are we…what happened?" she asked frowning a bit, obviously confused, but she did not even try to separate herself from his embrace.

"I made a mistake, Rukia, an enormous one" he replied looking into her eyes again, and caressing her face tenderly.

"What is it, Nii Sama?" her eyes showed concern, and true devotion, it made him feel even guiltier.

"I asked Kurotsuchi Mayuri to give you a serum, which was supposed to emulate the ryoka woman's powers…in order to…exempt you form your wounds…" he has having trouble breathing now, she was looking so lovingly and innocently at him, his heart was pounding in his chest.

"Oh…thank you Nii Sama!" Byakuya placed a finger over her lips, silencing her, which shocked Rukia a bit.

"Rukia, do not thank me…It was a horrible mistake" Rukia did not understand, he was looking helpless and sad, and Rukia never saw Kuchiki Byakuya looking helpless before…ever.

"Nii Sama, why do you say that?" she asked frowning, while straighten up some in-between his legs.

"Because the serum works much like that woman's powers, it turns back time…and even though all your wounds are gone now, I forced you to pay an extraordinary price for that, a price you did not agree to pay" he lowered his head, making Rukia even more worry, she clenched the fronts of his robes, and tried to meet his eyes again.

"What do you mean, Nii Sama?" she asked fearfully.

"Because I decided to give you that serum, Rukia, you were forced to re-live your torture and hard recovery for the last nine hours" he stated looking into her eyes again, remorsefully.

Rukia widened her eyes, and her grip on his front robed tightened; she did not say anything for a long time, just stare into his grey misty orbs.

"Did you know how said serum worked?" she asked calmly, Byakuya just shook his head, averting his gaze from her.

Rukia hooked a finger under his chin, forcing him to look at her.

* * *

"Nii Sama…why did you do it?" he did not want to answer that question, he truly did not, he did not had the strength to do it; but she was looking at him with those eyes again, those eyes which had the strange power of making him feel…home, and safe. He could not lie to those eyes, and that's why he hardly ever looked at them, because against those eyes, he was powerless.

"Because those wounds reminded me of my failure, of my inability to protect you…that's why I hated to see them so" he replied honestly, making her eyes wide even more.

Rukia could not believe her ears, was it possible that he felt just as weak as she did? She felt something warm covering her heart, she felt him, and she felt close to him.

"I hated to see those wounds too, Nii Sama…they reminded me of my own weakness, they made me feel useless" she felt his arms around her waist tightening, drawing her closer.

"You are not weak, and you are certainly not useless, Rukia" she blushed, his ice wall was melting, his mask was falling to pieces in front of her, but Byakuya just could not seem to care, not anymore.

"W…Where you…by my side, Nii Sama?" she asked shyly.

"Of course I was" he replied sweetly, caressing her cheek; she smiled and leaned on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck.

* * *

"Rukia…I know I do not deserve it but…could you ever forgive me?" he asked while holding her tight against his chest.

"I whish for you to believe me this time, Nii Sama…I do, I really do" she then disentangled her arms from around his neck, and lifted herself a bit to plant a soft, forgiving kiss on Byakuya's cheek.

Byakuya's heart felt like exploding in his chest, he felt happy, truly happy for the first time in years. She forgave him, she kissed him, she was still with him.

"Arigatou, Rukia" said Byakuya faintly, as she leaned back against his chest again.

Rukia smiled, it was all so strange, but she could not even begin to process what was going on, all she knew was that she was being held by Byakuya, she was resting against his hard chest, encircled by his arms soaked in warm, comforting water, which also smell like sweet sakura. She was happy, but she was also tired. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep again, a big smile on her face, and a delicious feeling of being loved inside her heart. Byakuya cared, he cared for her.

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya woke up upon hearing his Fukutaichou's loud laugh; he sighed and rolled over on the bed, still exhausted. Then he heard Rukia's laugh and it all came back to him.

The nine hours he spent by her side, the shower he took with her, the tub... their closeness... he let his guard down, and got dangerously close to her, he wanted to kick himself.

He should have left the servants wash her clean and put her to bed, why did he do all that? How could he act to impulsively? Now it would be most awkward to be around her, now he was going to build his ice wall again.

But why? Did he not want this? To be closer to her? Of course he did, only not this much, he felt overexposed and did not like it one bit.

* * *

It was already dark outside, but Rukia woke up just half an hour ago, when Renji entered her room; now she was sitting on her futon, with Renji in front of her.

"And when I told Ikkaku I was leaving for the human world to contact Ichigo, Zaraki Taichou jumped at me and asked if he could come too to kick Ichigo's ass" told a loud and overexcited Renji, making Rukia laugh.

"Oh, kami, he is going to be in so much trouble if Zaraki Taichou ever finds him again!" replied Rukia

"He'll be fucked, the man's been talking about a return match for ages" Renji laughed harder, but suddenly Rukia averted her gaze and stopped laughing.

"Renji... how do you think they are... do you think they are going to help us?" ask Rukia thoughtfully.

"I don't know... I am not sure if they have any powers left" commented Renji, while Rukia sighed.

"Yeah, I know" she replied faintly.

"Oi, Rukia... do you miss him?" asked Renji examining her carefully, she smiled a bit.

"No, I... not anymore" she averted her eyes, and Renji could not decipher her expression, for she was not telling the truth... but she was not lying either. Renji frowned.

* * *

"What's really on your mind?" asked Renji.

"He... do you think he is still with Inoue?" Renji rolled his eyes.

"He was last time I was down there, two months ago... why do you ask?" replied Renji with a teasing grin, which enraged Rukia.

"Oi, don't look at me like that, you stupid pineapple, it's nothing like that it's just that..." she stopped scolding him and looked away again, now Renji was intrigued.

"Hey, this is really not about him, isn't it?" he asked frowning.

"No" replied Rukia sighing.

"Rukia, tell me I... I won't tell anyone, you know I won't" she turned to look at him, his expression was so true it really convinced her, of course she could trust Renji... she will always trust him no matter what. She took a deep breath.

"You know...back in Hueco Mundo while... while they were torturing me, Ulquiorra mentioned her... even though I can't remember exactly what he said I... I have a funny feeling about this" Rukia lowered her head, and Renji frown deepened.

"Rukia, when we get there... do not trust any of them, five years may be nothing for us, but for mortals it is a long time, and people... change" said Renji looking away as well. Rukia took this opportunity to break the heavy atmosphere and tease her long time friend a bit.

* * *

"I guess you are right, Renji... people can change a lot in five years... Oh, by the way! How is Shuuhei this days?" her tone was mocking, and her mischievous grin made Renji even madder.

"Oi, why do you have to tease me about it? it's not a sin to fall in love, you know?" shouted a much insulted Renji.

"Yeah, but it should be a sin to be so damn stupid it took you more than 150 years to find out you are gay, pineapple!" Rukia shouted back, jumping off her bed.

"I am not really gay anyway, it's not like I like men in general, I just like Shuuhei!" yelled Renji waving a fist in front of Rukia's face.

"Oh right! So you are not gay, but you are in love with a man... excuse me, how are you NOT gay again?" asked Rukia mockingly.

"Keep it quiet would ya? I don't want Taichou to find out about me and Shuuhei" said Renji lowering his voice.

"What... you want Nii Sama to think you are available?...DO YOU WANT TO SEDUCE NII SAMA?" yelled Rukia to a much tormented and blushing Renji, obviously having the time of her life teasing her friend.

"I DO NOT WANT TO SEDUCE TAICHOU! Tch, the man has a giant stick up his ass already, I can't see how I could fit anything else in there" commented Renji with an evil grin, but Rukia was raging, how dare that stupid baboon imply her strong and beloved Nii Sama would be the uke in a gay relationship.

"Is that so, Abarai?" a low baritone voice startled them both.

* * *

"T...Taichou!"

"Nii Sama!" Renji and Rukia yelled at the same time.

"Good evening Rukia, how are you feeling" asked Byakuya while approaching her.

"G...Good, Nii Sama" she replied smiling, but he nodded and looked away coldly.

"If you are finish discussing your perverted sex life with my sister, I have some important matters to discuss with you, Abarai" Byakuya was giving Renji his famous deadly glare, and the Fukutaichou's cheeks matched his hair perfectly by now.

"H...Hai Taichou" muttered Renji lowering his head.

"Follow me, then" he turned around and walked to the door without even saying goodbye to Rukia, who was looking at him very surprised.

She kept staring at the door long after they were gone. Was it a dream? Being so close to Byakuya, inside his arms, just the two of them in the bath tub? Was that loving and tender Byakuya just a product of her imagination? Seeing how coldly he acted towards her a few minutes ago, Rukia did not know...maybe it was all a dream; she wish it wasn't thouhg, but she had to admit it... it was almost too good to be true.

* * *

**Reviews = Love.... come on, give this author some luv :D**


	13. EQUAL

**HERE'S A NEW CHAPPY! A lot of revelations in this one, and the story moves on a bit. We are moving to the human world soon enough people, so please just hang on with me!.**

**To my wonderful reviewers: THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! YOU MAKE ME REALLY HAPPY!**

**Like we all know, I do not own Belach.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

"Welcome, Rukia-Sama" Rukia opened her eyes and saw Sode no Shirayuki smiling at her.

"Hi, Sode no Shirayuki" she smiled back.

"What brings you here, Rukia-Sama?" asked the beautiful Yuki Ona.

"I whish to become stronger" there was something in her tone that made Sode no Shirayuki feel a bit guilty, so she looked away from her master.

"Are you asking for…?"

"Yes…you know what I need" stated Rukia coldly.

"…But"

"No buts, Sode no Shirayuki…it is time" the Yuki Ona looked into her master's eyes again, and found a determination she never saw before, it shook her a bit.

"Rukia-Sama, I…"

"For some time now I had the funny feeling it is not my command you are following, but someone else's" said Rukia bitterly, making her zampaktou lower her head.

"I would never…" Rukia did not let her finish the sentence again.

"Do not lie to me, Sode no Shirayuki…I know it to be true" Rukia's words hurt the Yuki Ona, who started sobbing quietly.

"I am deeply ashamed, Rukia-Sama" said Sode no Shirayuki faintly.

"If you truly are, then you will never betray me again" now betrayal was a strong word, and Sode no Shirayuki looked back at Rukia with anger in her eyes.

"I did not betray you, it was for your own good, Rukia-Sama!" the zampaktou tried to fight back, but Rukia was not going to let her get away with it, not anymore.

"You followed someone else's will against your master's, how do you call that if not betrayal?" the rage in Rukia's voice was evident, and her words were absolutely true, the zampaktou could not argue with her.

"I am sorry, Rukia-Sama" she replied, still not looking at her master in the eye.

"Then give me what I want" said Rukia.

"Do…do you think you are ready?" asked the Yuki Ona defiantly, Rukia chuckled bitterly.

"Want to make sure?" she replied, watching as her zampaktou got on guard.

"You are going to have to defeat me first, Rukia-Sama" commented Sode no Shirayuki with a smirk.

"I am warning you Sode no Shirayuki, after I defeat you…you will never betray me again" Rukia grinned and clashed swords with the Yuki Ona.

* * *

Byakuya had successfully avoided Rukia for the past three days, now he was heading back to the Kuchiki mansion after visiting Unohana, the woman said Rukia was back to her full strength. Byakuya did not want to be near his sister, considering the kind of feelings their recent closeness had awoken in him; however, he made a promise to her…he promised he would train her, and he was not planning on letting her down again, ever.

Once he got home, he went straight to Rukia's room and knocked softly on her door.

"Come in" he entered, closing the door behind him. Rukia was kneeling in the middle on the room, looking kindly at him.

"Good evening, Rukia" he saluted as she stood up.

"Good evening, Nii Sama" replied the girl biting her lower lip, Byakuya frowned; he could easily tell something was bothering her.

"What is it, Rukia?" he asked

"I…I wanted to see you Nii Sama, I…need to ask you something" she looked away nervously, worrying him some.

"Would you like to join me for tea then?" he asked impassively, making her smile and look back at him.

"Hai, I would…love that" he turned around and Rukia followed him to the veranda, where the tea was waiting for them.

* * *

Rukia poured the tea, placing a cup in front of Byakuya while keeping the other one; she remained silent, watching him drink, not knowing how to start the conversation, sensing her distress Byakuya cleared his throat.

"You wanted to speak with me, Rukia" stated Byakuya not looking at her.

"Hai, Nii Sama…I wanted to…ask you about your Bankai" the question surprised him, but he did not show her that.

"What is it that you want to know?" he asked calmly.

"I…I wanted to know about the _Shūkei_" now Byakuya was really curious, mostly because Rukia had never ask about his Bankai, let alone the Shūkei form of it.

"It is Hakuteiken, you already know that" he stated coldly, while sipping some more tea.

"I know Nii Sama…what I really wanted to know is…it is called White Emperor Sword but…does it have anything to do with…you being a noble?" her intense violet eyes were wide and shining, and they took Byakuya's breath away; there was also a hint of sadness in her voice, he sighed.

"It does, Rukia. As you may know, Bankai it is already extremely difficult to achieve, an emperor sword it's the rarest type of Bankai, mostly because it takes both an enormous amount of reiatsu and a noble-race soul" lectured Byakuya arrogantly, before finishing his tea. Then he looked up to Rukia and found her frowning, with a very confused look on her face.

"Ano…Nii Sama…" she looked away again.

"Is there something wrong, Rukia?" his low baritone voice sounded cold as always, but it soothed her…as always.

"I can't explain it, Nii Sama…I need to show you" she met his misty grey eyes again with pleading ones, Byakuya was intrigued, so he nodded.

"Come with me, Nii Sama" asked Rukia softly while standing up.

* * *

Byakuya followed Rukia to the Kuchiki private training grounds, she motioned him to stand still and walked to the centre of the grounds. Byakuya watched her tremble a bit; he watched her take a deep breath to calm herself. She then unsheathed her zampaktou, closed her eyes and released the shikai form. What she did next shocked Byakuya deeply.

"Bankai: Yukiteiken" Rukia's uniform changed into a lavender, glowing, and silky halter-top dress, it was very short and fit her like a glove, exposing the milky white skin of her thighs, shoulders and back…she looked utterly beautiful; then a pair of pure white-snow wings appeared on her back, complete with a halo-like circle above her head made of ice particles; a single blade, made of concentrated reiatsu appeared in front of her, and it released an extremely powerful wave of reiatsu, freezing every single one of the targets, along with a fair portion of the forest beyond the training grounds, before destroying them completely.

Byakuya was out of words, not only Rukia achieved Bankai, but she also achieved the rarest type of Bankai, reserved only for those with massive reiatsu and noble origins…and it was very much alike his own.

He was confused, and did not understand how it could be. Moreover, he was worried about the implications of her newly achieved Bankai: if Rukia had Bankai, there was nothing he could do to prevent her from being promoted to Fukutaichou. He could no longer preserve her from danger.

Rukia called her zampaktou back to its original form, her clothes changing into the usual shinigami uniform, and walked toward Byakuya with her head low.

"I don't understand it, Nii Sama" she said standing in front of him, not meeting his gaze.

"When did you reach Bankai, Rukia" asked Byakuya calmly.

"Yesterday" she replied shyly, Byakuya hooked a finger under her chin, making her look at him, and her enticing violet orbs met grey piercing ones.

"I do not understand it either, Rukia, but that do not prevent me from being proud of you" his voice was deep, but warm, and his words made Rukia so happy, joyful tears formed in her eyes.

"Thank you, Nii Sama!" she replied smiling widely, her lovely face glowing, Byakuya noticed.

"Thank you for showing it to me, Rukia…now let me take you to your room, it is late and we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow" he offered her his hand, which she took eagerly and lead her back to the mansion.

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya stayed up all night, looking into the Kuchiki family's records, trying to find an explanation to Rukia's Bankai and, as the sun started to rise, he found it.

He fell on a couch heavily, his eyes were sore and he had a massive headache; he found an answer, however, that answer did very little to ease his troubled heart.

Apparently there were two ways one could ever achieve an emperor sword-type Bankai; the first way Byakuya already knew, because it was the way he achieved it himself, the second one was Rukia's.

The records did not explain it in detail; it only stated that in order to achieve that particular type of Bankai, a commoner would have to become a pure-race noble.

It was not an easy thing to do though…in fact it was so difficult, Rukia would be the first one ever; it required an exceptional will-power, a unique pristine soul and a deep truthful love, on top of an immense amount of reiatsu.

That was not all, the reiatsu not only had to be enormous, it also had to be a rare kind; the will-power had to be acquired by extreme and painful sacrifices made for the good of others, and never for personal gain; finally, the love had to be completely selfless and pure.

Byakuya already knew Rukia's will power was something out of the ordinary, her kindness and selflessness never escaped him; he always knew she had an exceptional amount of reiatsu, which was why he confided on Senbonzakura the task of convincing Sode no Shirayuki to hold her master back…big time; but what intrigued him the most was the love part.

The records said it had to be something unique, an undying love that would have to have deep roots among the person's heart and soul.

Byakuya sighed, he knew perfectly well what the records stated, for that kind of love was also a requirement to achieve his own _Shūkei _form, but he did not like it at all, mostly because when thinking about someone who could awake such love on Rukia, only one name came to his mind, a name he despised deeply.

"Kurosaki Ichigo" muttered Byakuya, and fisted his knuckles as jealousy ate into his soul.

* * *

A soft knock on the door took Byakuya out of his thoughts, looking out the window he noticed it was still very early for the servants to be up, he rose from the couch and opened the door to find a shy-looking Rukia in front of him.

"Rukia, what are you doing up so early?" he asked frowning.

"I…I could not sleep, Nii Sama…and I sensed you reiatsu here" she replied softly; the sun's first rays illuminated her skin in such way she looked like an angel to Byakuya, he could not take his eyes off her as he stepped aside to let her in.

"I did not sleep either" commented Byakuya closing the door and heading back to sit on the couch.

"Where you looking for an explanation, Nii Sama?" she asked shyly, sitting beside him.

"I was" he replied coldly, avoiding her curious look.

"Did you find anything?" she insisted, anxiously; Byakuya took a deep breath before looking at her fully in the eyes, piercing her with his smoky grey orbs.

"It looks like you are now a true noble, Rukia, just like I am" he stated calmly, staring into her wide violet eyes.

"But…how could that be, Nii Sama?" she was confused, he could tell.

"It is a mayor achievement, Rukia, but apparently you did it. It required an immense reiatsu, a pure soul and an incomparable will-power, congratulations, you are the first one in the whole story of the Soul Society" yes, Byakuya had no intentions of mentioning the love part; his words were kind, but his tone was bitter, and Rukia could not help to feel bad, almost guilty. She lowered her gaze, apologetically.

* * *

"Nii Sama…can I…can I still be a Kuchiki?" she asked on the verge of tears, making Byakuya frown.

"Why are you asking such silly things, Rukia…you will always be a Kuchiki" she looked up and he could see thick tears running along her cheeks, he did not understand her sadness, but hated to see her cry.

"Rukia, why are you crying?" he asked wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

"Nii Sama…are you mad at me?" she asked so innocently, making Byakuya understand this was his fault; he sounded bitter when he explained it to her, he sounded bitter because he actually was, but it was not because of her exceptional achievement, it was because he was jealous…he sighed.

"I am far from it, Rukia…I already told you, I am proud of you" she smiled amongst tears, and leaned forward encircling his waist with her trembling arms.

Upon feeling her warm and shaking body against his own, Byakuya smiled, and held her; all jealousy was now forgotten; for right now she was in his arms, and nothing else mattered to him.

Byakuya held Rukia for a long time, until he sensed her body relax fully in his arms, looking down he found she had fallen asleep with a smile on her face.

'_so, you like __sleeping in my arms, Rukia'_ though Byakuya with a smirk, then he leaned back on the couch, with Rukia falling on top of him; he grabbed a blanket and covered them both before drifting off to sleep himself.

'_Just this one __time'_ was his last thought.

* * *

**Did you like it? Plase hit the review button and make me smile! :D**


	14. THINKING OF YOU

**FIRST OF ALL: vicky, YuzurihaNoRyuu, , crizzygirl, Scarlettsky, diana, kuchiki Rukia-taichou, ILoveKuramaTooMuch, epic unicorns, BlackBurningHeart, sashalilith, 1SuperKawaii... THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!!, you have no idea how happy it makes me reading your reviews, they keep me writting xD**

**I am so happy everyone liked my version of Rukia's Bankai n_n I was nervous about it, thank you guys you are the best!**

**As for this chapter, I hope you all like it, I am a bit nervous about it, mostly because my Ichigo may seem a bit OOC. But this story takes place five years after the winter war was over, and the Ryoka, Ichigo included, had not had any contact with SS ever since, so I am trying to show what those five years away did to them...Ichigo and Orihime for now, the others will show up soon enough :D**

**As a warning I must say THIS IS NOT A STORY FOR ORIHIME FANS, you've been warned.**

**One sided IchiHime, one sided IchiRuki, one sided GrimmRuki but most of all...UNDENIABLE ByaRuki! (because an awesome character like Rukia deserves to have a harem, but she also deserves to end up with the best of them all, our beloved KUCHIKI BYAKUYA, YAY!)**

**Anyway, please let me know what you think, it is very important for me.**

**I DO NOOOOOOT OWN BLEACH, I WISH I DID BUT I DON'T, TITE KUBO SENSEI DOES.**

**have fun!**

* * *

"Tha fuck have ya been?" asked the blue-haired espada.

"Minding my own business, sexta"

"Don't sexta-me, Ulquiorra…how come ya get to do whatever ya like and I am to stay here?"

"Because what I do is involved with our plans, Grimmjow"

"Yeah right, like I'm gonna fall for that shit"

"Believe what you like then" replied Ulquiorra boringly.

"Ah, go fuck yerself Ulqui, I wanna see her, I'm gonna go get her right now" replied Grimmjow standing up.

"Don't be stupid, I told you I'll make sure you have her, but if you go down there right now, you're going to get yourself killed, and then all our plans would be ruined" stated Ulquiorra calmly.

"Tch, like a bunch of shinigami could take me down" replied Grimmjow cockily, making Ulquiorra sigh.

"A bunch, probably not; but all of them…definitely"

"But I wanna have her now! You promised!" yelled Grimmjow in a whining tone that would have amused Ulquiorra if he was not so irritated.

"Be patient, when the time comes she'll be all yours to have" replied the green-eyes espada, looking away thoughtfully.

"Tha fuck is the matter with ya? Ya look way more emo than usual today"

"Nothing Grimmjow, everything is fine" muttered Ulquiorra.

"Oh I get it, is that bitch again, huh?" Grimmjow was grinning and Ulquiorra gritted his teeth.

"That is not of your concern"

"Actually it is, motherfucker, because when I asked ya where ya been you said you were taking care of some shit related to our plans, but by the emo fucking look on yer face I can tell ya went to see her, and listen to me carefully Ulqui, I am not going to be bossed around by some worthless fucking bitch" Grimmjow yelled the last part, feeling utterly enraged.

"We are not being bossed around by anyone anymore" replied Ulquiorra evenly.

"That better be true, 'cause if I ever find otherwise, I'm gonna finish ya off myself, fucking piece of shit" Grimmjow slammed the door and headed to his bedroom.

* * *

Later on, Grimmjow lay on his bed, arms crossed behind his neck, thinking about_ her_, the petite, violet-eyed shinigami…and everything Ulquiorra said about her.

Now Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques liked to think about himself as a sadistic bastard... and proud to be, so when they caught the shinigami-chick, and Ulquiorra said they could torture some useful information out of her, he really had no problem with it.

Even more, Ulquiorra said he knew she was the type of weak treacherous piece of shit who would sell her own mother in order to save her ass, so Grimmjow was more than happy to torture her; treacherous, coward and weak motherfuckers deserved to be punished anyway, and he was glad to teach the little bitch a lesson.

Now Grimmjow was grinning bitterly at the irony of that memory; he wanted to give her a lesson, but she taught him instead.

'_Kuchiki Rukia'_ thought Grimmjow with a soft smile on his face _'Ulquiorra was terribly wrong about ya'_ he sighed and rolled to his side.

He closed his eyes, and kept thinking about her.

'_Kuchiki Rukia'_ he and Ulquiorra tortured her for weeks, but the girl did not budge, she did not beg, and Grimmjow knew she held back screams; that's when it fist occurred to him that Ulquiorra may be wrong about the girl.

They never went easy on her, and by the last week of her captivity, she did not even react to their…ministrations, let alone fight back. Later on, they discovered the girl had a plan, and stuck to it perfectly.

Grimmjow had to admit it, he admired her…he admired her kind of strength.

Ulquiorra, on the other hand, seemed to hate her guts, and kept saying she was weak, and also a traitor.

They tortured her for over a month, and by the third week they started feeding on her blood.

Ulquiorra was careful enough to catch only the dripping drops, not wanting to touch her body with his tongue, but Grimmjow lapped her whole, and the petite shinigami tasted utterly delicious.

Grimmjow sighed and shifted on the bed once more; back then, when he tasted her, something changed inside of him.

* * *

She tasted…sweet, but then again all shinigami did; he would know, he devoured his fare share of shinigami as an adjucha and he also _took_ a few of them as an arrancar…when eating them did not longer quench his urges and all…but this shinigami was different, she was sweeter, almost intoxicating. Her blood was far more replenishing and satisfying than any other, and it was definitely not the blood of a weak, treacherous coward.

In fact, the petite shinigami was like nothing Grimmjow ever tried before…ever, she tasted… sublime. Yes, sublime was the only word to describe the scent of Kuchiki Rukia's soul. That's why he wanted to take her, because he needed more of that sublime scent, more of that milky white, velvety skin, more of those seductive violet eyes, because he needed more of her.

Grimmjow grinned and slipped a hand inside his hakama. _'I'm gonna have ya all fer myself, shinigami'_ he though as he started stroking his thick, hardening manhood.

"Kuchiki Rukia" he whispered before starting to purr.

* * *

Ichigo twisted and turned on his bed, unable to sleep; if he was to be honest, he would have to admit that, even though he missed Rukia always, he never felt so desperate to see her, not even when she first left.

That did not mean he was not desperate back then, not at all…it only meant that now, all of the sudden, his need to see her had become plainly unbearable.

"Kurosaki-kun" spoke the woman lying next to him.

'_For crying out loud, I've been fucking you for the last five years…couldn't you just call me Ichigo?'_ he thought slightly irritated.

"What is it Inoue?" he asked boringly, not noticing he also kept calling her by her last name, no honorific though, but still…

"You can't sleep…is there something wrong?" the girl asked while moving closer, encircling him with her arms and pressing her huge breasts on his bare back. Ichigo gritted his teeth, and felt like crying.

Inoue Orihime was an exuberant woman. Wide curvy hips, overlarge breasts, overlarge ass, a fair waist and well shaped legs. She was beautiful, he knew it and everyone knew it.

She was the girl all men turned to look at when they passed her walking on the streets. Her long, orange hair made her stood out even more. Yes, Inoue Orihime was a very beautiful, very exuberant woman, but Kurosaki Ichigo could no longer feel attracted to her…at all.

* * *

At first, when Rukia left, he threw himself at Orihime's arms just to try and forget her. Orihime was always trying to seduce him, and eventually he gave in.

Now thinking about it, Ichigo had to admit he started a relationship with her because she was the exact opposite of Rukia.

Where Rukia was strong, Orihime was weak; where Rukia was selfless and self-assure, Orihime was jealous and insecure.

He paid attention to those kinds of things at first, the difference in their personalities; later on his anger towards Rukia led him to compare their bodies as well. He convinced himself Orihime's body was way more mature and womanly than Rukia's would ever be, and he even remember grinning evilly the first time he squeezed Orihime's enormous mounds, thinking they would most definitely feel a lot better than Rukia's small ones.

Now it was all clear as crystal to him, he could never ever stop thinking about her, even when he first took Orihime he was thinking about Rukia, missing her, longing for her…loving her.

But she abandoned him, she rejected him, she was the one who walked away, breaking his heart in the process…wasn't she?

Five years ago, that's what he told himself, that's why he jumped on Orihime without thinking it twice; because after Rukia left him, he felt sad and angry, but mostly he felt unloved, and back then it did seem like a good idea to fuck Orihime and let her love him until the memory of Rukia faded off completely.

That never happened though, and as years went by he became lonelier and sadder.

* * *

Three weeks ago he was going over some old boxes kept in the closet, Orihime gave him an ultimatum: he had to make room for her crescent wardrobe, or move to a bigger place so, for the time being, Ichigo decided to make more space.

That's when it happened, opening one of those long forgotten boxes, he found her. She was smiling at him, with her wide, violet eyes and her midnight-black hair; with her ivory skin and her lithe delicate hand waving a peace sign in front of her trade-mark stubborn bang. She was there, smiling and sitting next to a younger, happier version of himself; then it all came back to him, how he missed her, how happy he was just being next to her; that's when the tears started, again.

"Kurosaki-Kun, please tell me what's wrong" the annoying little voice took Ichigo out of his Rukia-thoughts, the orange-haired girl started caressing his toned chest and strong abs, he felt her nipples hardening against his back and whished nothing more than to run away from her.

He sighed in frustration, and disentangled himself from her possessive embrace.

"I just want to be alone" he replied coldly, before standing up. Then he grabbed some clothes and exited the room.

* * *

Ichigo went for a walk. It was quite late and the streets were deserted: as he walked on by, he remembered a conversation he had with his father, shortly before Orihime moved in.

Ichigo felt it was too soon, and was having second thoughts; now thinking about it, he had to be really confused to turn to his goofy father for some advice, but he did nevertheless.

It was one year ago, and Kurosaki Isshin did not let him down, Ichigo remembered. He went to have dinner with his family one night, and waited until the twins went to bed, then he and his dad had a cup of coffee in the porch.

Ichigo was nervous, but he needed to ask something very important to his dad, so he cleared his throat and decided to go straight to the point.

**Flashback**

"Dad, how do you know when you are in love?" the question startled Isshin a bit, Ichigo could tell. Then the man smiled softly and took a calm sip of coffee.

"You just do, Ichigo" he simply replied.

"Yeah, but…isn't any sort of…I don't know…tell or something?"

"Well, I had one when fell in love with your mother" the older man commented, smiling at the memory of his long lost wife.

"What was it?" asked Ichigo smiling a bit as well.

"Masaki, your mother's name, was the only thing I could think about when I woke up every morning, that's why I just knew I was head over the heels in love with her" said Isshin with a huge happy grin, but Ichigo just lowered his head, making his father frown.

"Did I say something wrong, Ichigo?"

"Oh, no dad, I…I'm just tired that's all, thank you for the chat, I think I better be heading home, good night"

**End of Flashback**

Ichigo sighed, his dad did not say anything wrong, but he just confirmed something Ichigo already knew perfectly well: that he was in love with Rukia.

The next day he agreed to move in with Orihime, thinking that somehow having her around every day would help him move over Rukia.

But it didn't, nothing helped him forget Rukia, and now he did not know why, but he needed her more than ever.

"Fucking midget, where are you?" he whispered as thick tears rolled over his cheeks.

* * *

Byakuya woke up from one of the best sleeps of his entire life, feeling rested, relaxed and warm. He smiled a bit, before looking down to find it was not the thin blanket covering his body what was keeping him so warm, it was Rukia's sleeping form.

Her head and small hand rested on his chest, her lithe body was pressed against his own and a sexy, toned, ivory leg was wrapping his; she was holding him with her whole body, and looking utterly beautiful doing so, Byakuya couldn't feel happier.

He leaned in and inhaled her intoxicating scent. _'Jasmine petals in a blizzard'_ he thought with a smile.

He turned to look out the window and noticed it was already very late in the morning. Looking back at Rukia he found her thick black lashes fluttering, and a soft smile on her face; he did not have the courage to wake her, not when she was obviously dreaming something rather pleasant. He smiled at her again, and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

'_Thank you for making my morning so sweet, Rukia'_ he thought before slipping carefully out of the couch, he wrote something down quickly and exited the room.

* * *

Rukia opened her eyes slowly, _'Nii Sama' _she thought, and smiled widely at the warm morning sun, stretching her body some on the couch. She looked around and realized she was in Byakuya's study, her eyes caught a piece of paper sticking out of the desk and she rose to take it, recognizing Byakuya's handwriting.

"Rukia, you were sleeping so peacefully I did not want to wake you, I have some matters to take care during the day, but I would be pleased if you decide to join me for tea this evening. K.B."

After reading the note, Rukia was smiling widely, Byakuya wanted to have tea with her…that alone was enough to make her happy.

* * *

**Did you like it? did I make you smile? Please let me know, and make me smile in return! :D**


	15. EVER SINCE WE MET

**First of all: crizzygirl, vicky, anne, polagra, 1SuperKawaii, YuzurihaNoRyuu, BlackBurningHeart, , rukiharem, diana... thank you so much for your reviews, you know how happy they make me xD**

**A LOT of ByaRuki in this chapter, I am moving this story to the human world very very soon, so I hope you like how things are going so far, since it's going to bet much complicated from now on.**

**Anyway, I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! (getting so tired of writing this every time...)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Byakuya left the meeting with the elders feeling satisfied; he informed them about Rukia's recently achieved Bankai, and the nature of it. The elders were absolutely shocked…how wouldn't they be? They were also pleased and proud; all of the sudden it was not such a bad idea to adopt her in the first place. Byakuya closed his eyes, feeling a bit relieved, it wasn't like they did not approve of her before, because after all these years they finally did, but now she was a pure race noble, there was nothing they could do or say against her anymore.

He left the Kuchiki grounds and headed for the sixth squad.

Upon entering his office he spotted his Fukutaichou waiting for him already.

"Abarai" saluted Byakuya closing the door behind him, startling the younger man a bit.

"Oh, hello Taichou, I got your message"

"I see Abarai" Byakuya's eyes lingered on the tea set on his desk.

"I made some tea while I was waiting for you, Taichou…I thought it would be nice to have a cup as we speak" commented Renji scratching the back of his head, shyly.

"How thoughtful of you, Abarai…now sit, we have some serious matters to discuss"

"Hai, Taichou" Renji poured the tea and sat across his captain.

Byakuya sipped his tea calmly, taking a few seconds to organize his thoughts before addressing to his Fukutaichou.

"How long are you planning to hold back, Abarai?" Byakuya fixed his incredibly intense grey eyes on Renji's shocked ones.

"T…Taichou…what are you talking about?"

"You have achieved and mastered your Bankai long ago, and the Gotei 13 is still in need of captains; I personally believe you are more than capable of leading your own squad, so I am asking you again: How long are you planning to hold back, Abarai?" Byakuya sipped some more tea, watching his surprised Fukutaichou lowering his head.

"Are you trying to get rid of me, Taichou?" asked a much gloomy Renji, fisting his knuckles; his reaction amused Byakuya deeply, but he was careful enough not to show it.

"Don't be ridiculous Abarai" he scolded.

"I want to stay by your side as your lieutenant, Kuchiki Taichou, there is so much for me to learn from you yet, besides…I still haven't defeated you now, have I?" Renji smirked at the last part.

"If you are waiting to defeat me, then I am afraid I am going to be stuck with you as my lieutenant forever, Renji" commented Byakuya arrogantly, making the younger man grin.

"In that case, Taichou, I think I'll settle with a tie" Byakuya let out a faint chuckle.

"I can't see that happening any time soon either…it may take a couple of decades"

"That's fine by me, I have no intentions of leaving the squad any time soon" stated Renji, earning satisfied nod from his stoic captain.

"Very good then, the sixth squad remains unchanged" Byakuya said calmly as he placed his empty cup on the desk.

"Come, we are heading for the 13th squad" Byakuya rose and reached the door quickly, followed by his confused Fukutaichou.

* * *

"Good afternoon Kuchiki Taichou, Abarai Fukutaichou; Ukitake Taichou is waiting for you, this way please" the two men followed the 3rd seat officer, Kotetsu Kyone to the 13th division gardens, where they found Ukitake resting, and taking some much needed fresh air.

"Oh, good afternoon Byakuya, I see you brought your lieutenant" saluted Ukitake with a warm, kind smile.

"I hope it is okay, Juushiro, I figured since he is coming to the human world with us, he should also know what I am about to tell you" commented Byakuya sitting in front of Ukitake; the ill captain turned to look at Renji.

"Good afternoon Ukitake Taichou Sir, how are you today?" asked Renji bowing.

"Very good Abarai Fukutaichou, please have a sit" Renji obliged, and sat beside his captain.

"Well, now you are here why don't you tell me what the important news is, Byakuya?"

"Rukia has Bankai" stated the cold captain calmly and simply, observing Ukitake's eyes widening and his lieutenant's mouth flew open.

He did not say anything else, waiting for the news to sink in, after a short while Ukitake's face softened and a warm, proud smile appeared on it.

"That's amazing news Byakuya, I knew she'll get it sooner or later" commented Ukitake happily.

"B…But…T... Taichou…WHY DIDN'T SHE TELL ME?" yelled a much offended Renji.

"Because she just achieved it two days ago, Abarai…and I believe I had already instructed you not to yell in my presence" replied Byakuya giving his Fukutaichou one of his deadly glares.

"G…Gomen Taichou!" Renji lowered his head, shivering a bit.

"So tell me, Byakuya…have you seen it?"

"I have"

"And?" insisted Ukitake anxiously, but Byakuya sighed.

"And I think we are going to need that secret stash of sake you usually save for Shunsui's visits before we continue, Juushiro" replied Byakuya with a subtle grin.

"Oh my" muttered Ukitake heading for the liquor cabinet.

* * *

Byakuya entered his home, as soon as he stepped foot inside, one of the servants informed him that Rukia was waiting for him at the veranda. He thanked the servant and went to meet her with a subtle smile on his face.

On his way to the veranda, Byakuya had a very disturbing realization: he was aching to see her again. He sighed and slowed down his pace, deciding to take the nicer, and much important, longer path to his destination, across the gardens.

For a second he tried to blame his anxiety on the good news he was going to give her; but deep down, Kuchiki Byakuya could not fool himself, and the truth was he missed Rukia all day, and was now desperate to see her. He walked on by.

'_What is wrong with me?'_ he wondered as the memory of waking up that morning holding her in his arms, her enticing, feminine body entangled with his, invaded his mind. He shook his head lightly; he should not be thinking such things, and he should definitely not be feeling the way he was feeling towards her. But then again, what exactly was he feeling? And when did those feelings first appear?

The first question, Byakuya did not have the courage to answer, but the second one was too evident not to; it all started long time ago, when he first spotted her back at the academy.

'_It was her eyes' _Byakuya thought, sadly; those big, expressive and unique indigo-violet eyes of her.

But he was not looking into her eyes this morning, was he? No, he was marvelling at her beautiful, warm body pressed against his own…just like that time in the bath tub.

Byakuya's heart felt heavy; when she was at the 4th squad recovering, he begged her to wake up, he wanted nothing more than to have another chance to be close to her, to make up for all those years he spent pushing her away. Now she was giving him that chance, and he was ruining it.

Deep down, he already knew something like this could happen, that's why he distanced himself from her since the beginning; now she looked so happy with their recent closeness he could not bring himself to withdraw from her again.

He walked on, lost in his troubled thoughts until, passing a big sakura tree, he spotter her. His eyes widened at the sight, and he quickly hid behind the tree to observe her.

She was kneeling in front of a small table at the veranda; she looked anxious, and a big smile was plastered on her face. Byakuya's eyes then wandered over her body, she was wearing a dark blue kimono with pink sakura patterns embroidered on it; Rukia hated kimonos, Byakuya knew that fully well, and yet she was wearing one today…she was wearing one…for him.

He swallowed hard, and his eyes travelled back to her face; her lovely, enticing, angel-like features were illuminated by the soft light of the many paper lamps hanging on the ceiling, her pale pink lips were slightly parted and looked incredibly tempting and soft to Byakuya, who unconsciously licked his own, yearning to taste hers. Then the door opened, startling her and making her smile widen for an instant, but he watched it leave her face as soon as she recognized it was a servant bringing the tea.

"I prepared jasmine tea for you this evening mistress" said the servant placing the tea set on the table.

"Arigatou, Choji…do you know if Nii Sama's back yet?" she asked biting her lower lip nervously.

"Hai mistress, the master will soon be joining you" he replied bowing before exiting the veranda, leaving her all alone again.

She fixed her kimono and brushed her silky, midnight strands with her fingers, taking quick glances at the door.

'_You are eager to see me too, Rukia'_ thought Byakuya smiling softly; she looked so innocent, so utterly beautiful, all he could do was stare at her.

Then her words echoed in his mind… _'Nii Sama…'_ that's who he was to her... all of the sudden Byakuya was feeling guilty; for Rukia clearly longed for a brother, while he was far from seeing her as a sister.

He took a deep breath and cursed himself silently, pushing her away was not an option anymore, he could not hurt her in such way…she already endured so much pain…No, he was not going to push her away, he was going to do the exact opposite. Closer, he was going to get closer.

At that very moment, Kuchiki Byakuya made up his mind: he could not deprive Rukia of the brother she longed so much to have, he was going to give her what she wanted, and he was going to suffer instead. He let out a sad, bitter smile and, stepping out behind the tree, he walked toward her.

* * *

Rukia was feeling awkward, twisting a bit inside her kimono; she truly hated wearing kimonos, they constricted her movements, but she knew Byakuya liked them so she decided to wear one for his benefit this evening.

She sighed and her mind trailed back to him, Kuchiki Byakuya, the 28th head of the Kuchiki clan, captain of the 6th division of the Gotei 13, but most important, her deceased sister's husband and adoptive brother.

Rukia remembered losing her breath the first time she saw him, he was simply the most gorgeous man she had ever seen; during their first meeting before the adoption, she could hardly concentrate and was pretty sure she was blushing the entire time.

She giggled at the memory, how could she not blush? There was this incredibly beautiful man standing right in front of her, offering to adopt her into a noble family. Rukia did not understand why would someone like him want to adopt her, she knew she was nothing but Rukongai trash in his eyes; it was like she was living a fairy tale.

But there he was, piercing her with those misty grey eyes, intoxicating her with his faint sakura scent, and she could do nothing but stare the whole time.

A few days later she moved in to the Kuchiki manor as his sister, and she soon learned that her life was no fairy tale… at all.

The Kuchiki clan obviously resented her, the elders looked at her with disgust and talked about her like she was not even there every time she had to attend a meeting, but the worst was Byakuya.

He almost never talked to her, let alone look at her; she wanted so much to please him, she did her best trying to be the sister he expected her to be but somehow, no matter how hard she tried, it was never enough.

She had already lost Renji the day Byakuya offered to adopt her, her last ray of hope vanished the night she killed Shiba Kaien, so many years ago, after what she just shut down to anyone else…until she met Ichigo.

Rukia smiled, she had not seen Ichigo for five years now, but she knew he has doing okay, Urahara and Yoruichi kept and eye on him, Renji did too, from the shadows that is; Yamamoto Sotaichou ordered them not to have any contact with the Ryoka after the winter war was over, and even though it hurt both Rukia and Renji deeply to be parted from their nakama, they understood that, in order for Ichigo and the rest to live a normal human life, it was necessary not to be involved with death gods and SS issues.

* * *

But Rukia still missed Ichigo, and was eternally thankful to him for saving her in so many ways; thanks to Ichigo she got Renji back in her life, thanks to Ichigo she made friends and discovered she was not as damaged as she thought she was, thanks to Ichigo she got closer to Byakuya.

Another sigh escaped her, why did she always have to sigh when thinking about Byakuya? She shook her head, blushing slightly.

Kuchiki Byakuya…after saving her from Gin's sword he called for her and told her all about her sister, Hisana, his late wife. A hint of sadness passed Rukia's eyes; when he told her about Hisana, it all finally made sense to her, why he adopted her, why he never talked at her, why he never looked at her…she was a burden, a promise made to a beloved one, to be fulfilled and nothing more.

After that day Rukia ever wondered what it would be like to be so loved, especially by him…she smiled sadly, trying to get rid of that thought for a billion time, for she did not know the answer. She was 160 years old, and had absolutely no idea what it felt to be truly loved by anyone…while how to truly love someone, on the other hand, she knew perfectly well.

She took another glance at the door, Byakuya would be here soon, and she was really looking forward to see him.

Ever since she woke up on the 4th division he's been so kind and warm toward her, she could not bring herself to believe it yet; but it was true, he looked like he actually cared for her now, he even said he was…proud of her. _'Maybe it is because I'm a true noble now_' she thought, but soon discarded the thought; he acted kind towards her even before she achieved that rare Bankai.

Suddenly the door opened and Rukia jumped a little on her seat, her smile growing wide with anticipation; the she recognized it was just a servant bringing the tea; she looked down, obviously disappointed.

"I prepared jasmine tea for you this evening mistress" Choji said as placing the tea set on the table in front of her.

"Arigatou, Choji…do you know if Nii Sama's back yet?"

"Hai mistress, the master will soon be joining you" he replied with a bow before leaving.

Rukia brushed her hair with her fingers, and fixed her kimono; straighten up her back a little, smiling in anticipation; then her own words echoed in her mind…_Nii Sama…_ Kuchiki Byakuya was her adoptive brother. She suddenly felt stupid for wearing a kimono just for him, for wanting her hair to look good, for trying to look…pretty for him.

He would never see her as nothing more than a sister…ever, and now that they were getting close it would be a great time for her to ditch the feelings she harboured for him.

Rukia looked up the sky…what feelings she harboured for Byakuya in the first place? She then took a quick glance to the door, and sighed, for the hundredth time that day; she knew the answer to that question, but did not have the courage to admit it. No, she would not disgrace the Kuchiki name in such way; she would keep those inappropriate feelings at bay and do whatever it takes to make Byakuya proud, to make him happy. She would not miss this chance; she will become the perfect sister, making Byakuya glad for adopting her. Rukia let out a soft smile, as long as Byakuya was happy, she did not mind suffering instead.

* * *

"I see you decided to join me this evening" Byakuya's deep baritone voice startled her a bit, and she looked up to see him standing in front of her.

"H…Hai, Nii Sama" he sat down in front of her, across the table.

"Good, because I have important news to give you" his eyes looked clouded and mysterious.

"Shall I serve the tea, Nii Sama?" she asked politely while grabbing the teapot, but Byakuya waved his hand, stopping her.

"I am not in the mood for tea this evening, Rukia, I think sake is more appropriate for a celebration" a much confused Rukia nodded while Byakuya snapped his fingers and a servant entered the veranda carrying the sake set, Choji followed and took the tea set away, then both servants left them alone, and Rukia poured the sake, still confused.

"Ano…Nii Sama…what are we celebrating?" asked Rukia shyly, biting her lower lip.

"We are celebrating your recent promotion to 13th squad Fukutaichou, Rukia" replied Byakuya smiling softly at Rukia widening eyes.

"W…What?"

"The ceremony is tomorrow"

"B…But…h…how?" her mouth was open, and her eyes were shining incredibly, Byakuya could hardly believe how cute she looked at the moment.

"I had a meeting with Ukitake this afternoon, and upon informing him of your Bankai, he insisted on having you as his Fukutaichou" explained Byakuya, taking the sake cup from her trembling hand.

"Oh…I…I…Arigatou, Nii Sama!" her eyes were glistening with joyful tears and her smile was unbelievable.

"Do not thank me, Rukia, this is your own achievement" he replied steadily.

"H…Hai" she bowed her head and bit her lip.

"Congratulations" he said lifting his cup; she looked up and smiled again, lifting her cup as well.

"Arigatou Nii Sama" they drank the sake and spend the rest of the evening discussing details of their impending mission to the human world.

* * *

**Did you like this chapter? Please, hit the review button and let me know ok? the more reviews I get, the more I want to update xD**

**See you soon!**


	16. BYAKUYA'S SAKE

**Alright I guess I just couldn't help myself and had to update this a.s.a.p. LOL I reaaaaally hope you like this chapter. And again I have to say you may find some OOC, but I guess some OOC is needed when writing a fanfiction, besides this story takes place 5 years after the winter war, and a lot of things can change in five years right? besides Renji being gay and in a relationship with Shuuhei? LOL**

**I had a review to my other fiction telling me I should read evenstarlady's marvellous TWYB in order to write my characters better... I DID! I'VE READ ALL HER BYARUKI FICS and they are amazing!, but this is me, not her, I know I don't write as well as she does (come on people she is AWESOME!) but I'm doing my best here, so please try to be nice, this is not even my mother language LOL.**

**Anyway, constructive criticism is always welcome, but please don't ask me to write as someone else...that's just...mean, and hurts a bit.**

**Now: YuzurihaNoRyuu, 1SuperKawaii, anne, ILoveKuramaTooMuch, BlackBurningHeart, vicky, , rukiharem, epic unicorns, crizzygirl THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! you review almost every chapter, it is you who keep me writing! BIG HUGS TO YOU ALL!**

**I OWN BLEACH (A bottle, and a Nirvana CD....but I DO NOT OWN BLEACH THE MANGA! Tite Kubo Sensei does...(lucky talented bastard xD))**

**ENJOY THIS!**

* * *

Ichigo grabbed his jacket and walked to the front door, he was just about to grab the knob when Orihime's voice startled him.

"Kurosaki Kun, are you going out?" she asked coming out of the kitchen wearing an apron; Ichigo sighed, but did not turn to look at her.

"I'm having dinner with Ishida, Inoue…I told you two days ago"

"Oh, I guess I forgot…I was making your favourite dinner" her voice sounded quite disappointed, but Ichigo made plans with Ishida two weeks ago, and was really looking forward to see his friend.

"I am sorry, Inoue, but I am already late…Ishida must be expecting me any minute now"

"Okay just…try to be home early…it's been a while since we've been _together_, you know?" Ichigo knew exactly what she meant, and could not help feeling like a trapped little mouse.

"I'll do my best, Inoue, see you later" he left without waiting for her reply, and the firm intention of sleeping over Uryu's that night.

Once Ichigo was gone, Orihime went back to the kitchen and took off her apron; then she went upstairs to their bedroom, and kneeled in front of the bed. She lifted the carpet a bit and then she pushed a loose board of the wooden floor; then she grabbed a piece of black cloth and sat on the bed.

Her heart racing as she unwrapped the cloth to reveal an aged bracelet; she took the bracelet and put it on her wrist, before lay down on the bed. Then she closed her eyes, and placed a soothing hand on her pounding chest.

"Please hurry" she whispered with a longing smile.

* * *

Meantime, in SS, the sake was getting the best of Rukia; she and Byakuya just spent the last couple of hours going over the details on their mission, and the servants just brought a third bottle of sake for them.

Rukia was feeling much inebriated, and wondered how did Byakuya mange to look as calm and sober as ever but, when he handed her another full cup, she eagerly took it anyway.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she should really stop drinking, excuse herself, and go to bed as soon as possible; but for some strange reason she was enjoying drinking with him too much to leave.

"Say Nii Sama…have you ever been to the human world before? I mean I know you did that time you went to get me so I could get executed and all, but I mean like in a mission" well, if Byakuya didn't notice how drunk she was before that stupidly formulated question…now he was certain for sure, Rukia wanted to kick herself; he, on the other hand, lifted his eyes to her, and examined her with an expression she could not figure out.

"I was never stationed there, if that's what you were asking" he replied calmly.

"Hai…s…sorry Nii Sama" she looked away, obviously ashamed.

"Why are you apologizing for, Rukia?" he asked frowning a bit.

"For…bringing that up I…I did not mean to…" she was biting her lip, nervously, and Byakuya had to hold back a smile.

"I am the one who should be sorry Rukia, not you" he stated severely, then a deep sighed escaped him.

"Rukia, I think we have a pending conversation…one that's been long overdue…are you feeling like having it tonight?" his question surely shocked her, but somehow she knew exactly what he meant.

"Y…Yes, Nii Sama, I would like that"

"Shall we take this to my chambers then? I think we'll have more privacy there" he rose and offered a hand to her, his grey misty eyes looked…mysterious, and inviting; she took his hand smiling, and they headed to his bedroom.

Byakuya stopped to talk to the servants once they went inside the house, and gave them some orders Rukia could not hear.

* * *

Once in his bedroom, he motioned her to sit by a small table and opened the shoji doors to the garden, letting the sweet scent of sakura in; then he sat across her just as the servant called Neji came in. He placed a sake set on the table for them, leaving four more bottles on the side.

"Thank you Neji, you are dismissed for the night" said Byakuya to the servant, who bowed and exited the room, closing the door behind him.

Rukia stared puzzled at the extra sake bottles.

"You must forgive me Rukia, but I do not yet feel inebriated enough to have this conversation with you" his voice was calm and deep, like always, but his words shocked her very much; was he seriously planning to get drunk? With her? A tiny smile crept up her face.

"It's alright Nii Sama, I am not feeling quite inebriated myself" she commented shyly, earning a nod from the gorgeous man in front of her.

"I think we can afford to get obscenely drunk tonight, don't you agree Rukia?" the playfulness in his voice did not escape her, making her smile grow wide.

"Of course I agree, Nii Sama"

"Campai then, Rukia" he said with a faint smile, lifting his sake cup slightly.

"Campai, Nii Sama" she replied before hurrying her own cup.

Now getting drunk with Byakuya was really, really not a good idea, and Rukia knew that perfectly well; however, she could not let this pass, not when he was acting so boldly around her for the first time in…what, 60 years? Besides…she was not going to do or say anything stupid…was she?

* * *

"Rukia, there's something I wanted to know for quite some time now…" his deep, baritone voice took her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, Nii Sama, you can ask me anything?" damn, why she can't just hold her tongue a bit! Byakuya took a long breath before continuing.

"How could you forgive me?" his eyes were boring into hers, deep sorrow plastered on them.

"What do you mean?" she was frowning, looking utterly confused.

"When I went to get you back to SS to be executed, when I did not do anything to try and save you, when I promised to Kurosaki that if you were not executed I would kill you with my very own hands…how could you forgive me when I did all that, Rukia?" Byakuya's voice was filled with a strange emotion, and it was very disturbing for Rukia hearing him say such things, her eyes were wide, and glistening.

"I…I just…" she sighed and looked away "It was not such a big deal to me, Nii Sama…besides you did save my life, and for that I'll always be thankful" he was examining her closely, and the sadness in her voice was too obvious for him to pass; he hurried another drink of sake.

"Yet you sound like you regret I did" she looked back at him, almost horrified.

"I don't I am truly thankful Nii Sama, why wouldn't I?" he let out a sad, faint smile.

"Rukia, the purpose of our heavy drinking tonight is to break some barriers, do you not think so?"

"Y…Yes"

"Then why are you not being honest with me?" his look was hard, almost bitter, and Rukia knew he just caught her; she took a big drink of sake, and sighed.

"I do regret you saved me…sometimes" he nodded, knowingly, while refilling their cups.

"Why do you regret it, Rukia?" she looked deeply into his eyes before lowering her head again.

"K…Kaien Dono" she muttered.

"Shiba Kaien…how is he related to this?" asked a much confused Byakuya; Rukia's breathing became heavy, she was trying to calm herself and fight back the menacing tears already forming in her eyes.

"I…I k…killed Kaien Dono, Nii Sama…the night the hollow possessed him, h…he attacked me and I…I just…selfishly saved myself by killing him" she replied, her voice coming out dull and sad.

"That is not what I heard from Ukitake Taichou, Rukia" responded Byakuya calmly.

"W…what did he…tell you?" she looked back at him, and he could see her lovely eyes wide and shining.

"He told me you were the one who saved Shiba Kaien that night, and that he thanked you for it" Rukia shook her head and looked away, with a soft, sad smile.

"I whish I could just see it that way" she muttered.

"You are too hard on yourself sometimes, Rukia" commented Byakuya finishing another drink.

* * *

"Nii Sama…am I…am I dying?" she asked all of the sudden frowning again.

"Of course you are not, Rukia…why would you ask such thing?" Byakuya was much confused, and shocked by her question.

"I am sorry it's just that…why are you being so…nice to me?" there, that's why she was so confused, honestly he could not blame her given how out of character he was acting lately, especially tonight; he let out a soft chuckle.

"I guess I deserve that, don't I?" he commented sadly.

"S…Sorry Nii Sama I…did not mean to…offend you" she said biting her lower lip.

"Again, I am the one who should be apologizing, Rukia; I know I have not been exactly…nice…to you ever since we met, I would like to fix that from now on, if you let me" his last words made her smile come back, wider than ever.

"But Nii Sama, you already gave me so much, I can't thank you enough" she was being so honest, he could tell from the look in her eyes; that only made him feel worse, he's been giving her his leftovers during their entire relationship, and she was actually thanking him for that…damn, he felt like a bastard. He closed his eyes, and drank more sake; they remained quiet for some time, then he spoke again.

* * *

"Rukia, how are you feeling about contacting the Ryoka again?" it was another heavy question, and Byakuya watched her jump a little.

"Troubled" she replied before sipping some more sake.

"I figured…specially about Kurosaki, are you not?" she took a deep breath.

"Yes I…I wonder if he is still mad at me" her eyes went to the sakura trees waving peacefully in the garden, while Byakuya smiled bitterly.

"If he is he will forget any resentment as soon as he sees you" commented Byakuya, surprising Rukia.

"What do you mean, Nii Sama?" she looked back at him frowning again, he let out a chuckle.

"Are you really that oblivious, Rukia?" he asked ironically.

"Oblivious to what?"

"To the fact that Kurosaki Ichigo is infatuated with you" he stated stoically, looking intensely into her wide violet orbs; she looked at him wide-eyed for a couple of seconds, and then she burst out in laughter.

"Y…You can't be serious, Nii Sama!" Byakuya was shocked; she was holding her stomach as she continued laughing.

"Rukia, stop laughing, I know it to be true" scolded Byakuya, feeling a bit ridiculous about the way she was laughing at his words.

"I am sorry Nii Sama, I just can't! How could be Ichigo be in love with me he is just a little boy" tears were falling from her eyes, as she kept on laughing, trying to stop but failing miserably.

"Well, he certainly does not look like a little boy, and neither do you" at hearing his last statement Rukia stopped laughing altogether.

"He's in a relationship with Inoue, Nii Sama…he's been for the last five years, and I can assure you he does not feel anything other than friendship towards me, he never did…besides…" her voice trailed off, as she looked out the garden again; Byakuya frowned and swallowed some more sake.

"Besides what, Rukia?" he watched her smile, and look back at him shyly.

"Besides…why would he feel that way towards me?" she finished another cup of sake, and pattered her fingers nervously on the table.

"What do you mean?" he asked while refilling their cups.

"I mean, let's get real here Nii Sama, Renji went gay on me, Kaien Dono was married to a goddess, Ashido preferred to stay in Hueco Mundo, Ichigo did pick Inoue after all, and you…" he quirked an eyebrow and Rukia blushed deeply; the sake was definitely losing her tongue too much for her own good, Byakuya sensed her discomfort and let her comment pass, but not before allowing a wolfy grin appear on his face.

* * *

"I was not aware you had so many crushes, Rukia" teased Byakuya.

"I do not! I only had two crushes, one on Renji and then y…" she covered her mouth quickly, stopping herself, but Byakuya already caught her, his grin growing wider.

"Abarai, huh…" he commented playfully, trying to get her to relax; she chuckled.

"I know very stupid right? I guess I got too attached to him, growing up together in Rukongai and all" Byakuya's grin disappeared instantly, worrying her some.

"Rukia, I don't think I ever asked you about your life in Rukongai"

"Oh, there's really not so much to tell, Nii Sama" she looked away biting her lips again.

"I would like to hear it anyway" he insisted.

"Really Nii Sama, I…you don't need to know about that" she replied gloomy.

"It was that horrible, then" he stated taking another drink; he was already quite inebriated, but he just couldn't seem to care much, not when he was getting so close to her.

"Sometimes…" she commented, drinking her sake thoughtfully.

* * *

"This leads us to another important question I've wanted to ask"

"Yes Nii Sama, what is it?"

"How could you ever forgive _her?_" he asked coldly, making her eyes go wide again.

"Y…You mean…Nee San?" the disbelief was obvious, and Byakuya nodded before reaching out to the second sake bottle, refilling their cups.

"She told you the truth Nii Sama, life was really hard…how could I possibly blame her"

"Yet you took in not one, but two little children yourself, and they were not even your own blood, Rukia" stated Byakuya coldly again; she just let out a faint smile.

"That was different, Nii Sama…I understand why she had to leave me, besides we are not the same person, who am I to judge" she replied honestly, making his chest swell with pride.

"No, Rukia, you most definitely aren't" the intense look in his eyes made her blush, and she averted her gaze and hurried more sake.

* * *

"I think I have a question for you too, Nii Sama" said Rukia shyly, biting her lower lip again; the alcohol was taking down Byakuya's self control, and he could not avoid staring at her pink, luscious lips hungrily.

"Of course, Rukia" he replied licking his own lips while staring at her enticing, mesmerizing, violet eyes.

"Why did you…avoid me…in the past?" he knew that one was coming, how could he possibly answer that? _'Because if I got any close to you I knew I would have the urge to make you mine?'_ He sat there quietly for a while, just looking into her eyes, trying to find a proper lie; but she was looking too adorable, her eyes wide and shining.

"I would love to answer to your question, Rukia…but please, do not ask me to" he replied icily, making her shiver a bit.

"I am sorry, please forget I mentioned it, Nii Sama…" she looked away, sadly, and Byakuya wanted to kick himself.

"Rukia, stop apologizing, you did nothing wrong" he scolded her again.

"Ano…you can tell me, Nii Sama…I know I've been nothing but a burden to you, I know I am nothing more than a promise you made to the woman you loved, I guess I just…wanted to hear it from you" she looked away, hiding the bitter tears in her eyes as he watched her in disbelief.

"Is that what you think, then?" he commented, sadly while she just nodded; he extended an arm to her, touching her chin with his fingers and motioning her to look at him.

"You really should not think so low of yourself, Rukia" stated Byakuya looking kindly and lovingly into her innocent eyes. She blinked a couple of times.

* * *

"Nii Sama I…I feel dizzy" Byakuya smiled at her.

"I think you had enough sake already, Rukia, come…I'll help you lay down for a while" he stood and helped her up, she was clearly intoxicated, and Byakuya held back a chuckle as he watched her stumble.

"I guess it wasn't such a good idea to stand up after all, Nii Sama" commented Rukia before starting to laugh; yes the sake was definitely getting the best of her.

"I apologize, Rukia, I was not aware of you being such a light drinker" teased Byakuya playfully.

"Are you making fun of me?" she asked a bit angry, standing in front oh him, scowling; he grinned cockily.

"Maybe a little, what are you going to do about it?" he replied taking a step forward, making the back of her legs hit the futon.

"Tch, big almighty Byakuya is making fun of a little dizzy woman? Shame on you mister" she said playfully, leaning toward him a bit.

"Big almighty huh…is that how you see me?" he said sliding and arm around her waist, his nose almost touching hers; Rukia shivered, and grabbed the front of his robes.

"Well…you are big…but you are certainly not almighty" she replied with a smirk.

"Oh really, what makes you so sure I am not?" he licked his lips watching her eyes darkening a bit.

"Because if you were, then I wouldn't be able to do this" she then fisted her hands on his robe and turned him around, making him fall on the futon. Unfortunately his hold on her waist tightened as well, making her fall right on top of him.

They both started laughing and wrestling on the futon, quickly Byakuya managed to dominate her, pinning her beneath him. His laugh was the most amazing and delightful sound Rukia ever heard, suddenly she stopped laughing, and looked deeply into his eyes.

* * *

He was lying on top of her, right between her thighs, and pinning both her wrists down with his hands on each side of her head.

"Your laugh is beautiful" she said lowering her eyes to his lips.

"So it's yours" he replied touching her nose with his.

"You smell so pretty, like sakura" she commented, obviously dazed; Byakuya's breathe was coming in short pants now, and the feel of her feminine body against his was awakening a part of him he thought it was long gone.

"Rukia" he said leaning to her a bit, licking his lips in anticipation.

"Byakuya" she said his name with that deep, sexy voice of hers and Byakuya just lost it, he brushed his lips against hers faintly, and then the kiss exploded.

Her lips were so soft and sweet, he just could not bring himself to stop and just before he knew it, she was kissing him back, hungrily.

It felt so right to him, to have her pinned beneath him, to feel her body move against his own, to kiss those delicious lips…it felt just right, and amazing.

He licked her bottom lip, asking for permission and she opened her mouth for him, when his tongue entered her mouth she caressed it with her own.

Byakuya was now fully aroused, his manhood already throbbing with desire as he started grinding against her without even noticing.

Then she moaned deeply into the kiss, fuelling his desire for her even more, making him deepen the kiss.

He was pressing her against the futon with his whole body, feeling every inch of her; they kissed hungrily and passionately, devouring each other, drinking from each other's lips as if it was cool water after years of walking in a desert.

Eventually the need for air became unbearable, and they reluctantly broke the kiss. Byakuya pressed his forehead against hers, both panting heavily.

After a while they started breathing normally again, then Rukia smiled.

"I knew you'd taste delicious, Byakuya" she whispered before slowly drifting off to sleep, the alcohol finally taking her down.

He could not believe what just happened, he kissed Rukia and she kissed him back…very passionately too.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew this would be extremely awkward in the morning, but tonight she was his and tomorrow... he just couldn't possibly care less.

He moved to the side, and slid and arm around her waist, pressing her back tight against his chest, positioning her to sleep.

Then he buried his face on her hair and took a deep breath, taking in her wonderful scent.

"I knew you'd taste delicious too, Rukia" he whispered in her ear.

* * *

**Did you like it? wanna give this slightly insecure author some luv? it's easy! just click on the review button XD See you soon...**


	17. FRIENDS AND FOES

**Here's chapter 17! sorry for the long wait, I've been so busy :/ I want to thank all of you for your marvellous reviews, it makes me very happy that you like my story so far. :D**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter too, and if you do please do review it and let me know, okay?**

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! Tite Kubo does.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

"I thought you wouldn't make it again…Kurosaki" greeted Ishida.

"Please Ishida…not tonight" replied Ichigo with a sigh, Ishida moved aside to let him in, and pushed his glasses before closing the door.

"I guess I get to play shrink with you again, ne?" he commented, walking to the kitchen.

"Go ahead, rub it on my face all you want" replied a frustrated Ichigo following his long-time friend.

"I am not planning to rub anything on your face Kurosaki…I just hate to say I told you so…" said Ishida with a smirk, making Ichigo roll his eyes.

"Dammit Uryu" cursed Ichigo as Ishida just chuckled.

Dinner went easy, they talked about work mostly, since they both just finished medical school and were now resident doctors at the local hospital. Ichigo liked to spend time with Ishida, since he was the only one of the old gang, besides Orihime, he was still in touch with. He lost track of Chad and Tatsuki a couple of years ago, when he started spending almost every spare second with Orihime instead of hanging out with his friends. Urahara and Yoruichi were still in Karakura, but Ichigo had not seen them in three years.

"Did I ever tell you how stupid you are, Kurosaki?" asked Ishida making Ichigo laugh a bit.

"Yes, I think you did…repeatedly…but why are you bringing it up again?" Uryu gave Ichigo a hard glare.

"You know why" Ichigo sighed and nodded.

"What's the point now anyway, things haven't changed since the last time we talked about it" muttered Ichigo.

"Yet you look worse than ever, care telling me what's going on?"

"I don't really know, Uryu…I just... I have this crazy feeling I am about to see them again" Ichigo looked away, hurrying his glass of wine.

"And by them you mean _her_…" said Ishida mischievously, looking Ichigo blush.

"You make it sound like it's a sin or something"

"Are you feeling guilty, Kurosaki?" replied Ishida with a smirk.

"Why should I feel guilty, I did everything she asked me to!" Ichigo blurted out, outraged; Ishida just chuckled.

"Oh, you mean what Rukia told you to?I was actually talking about Orihime…" Ichigo blushed again, and gritted his teeth.

"I'm gonna leave her Uryu, I can barely stand her anymore, and I tried…you know I tried" his clear amber eyes met Ishida's deep blue ones and something passed between them; Ishida nodded slightly.

"Yes you did…you surely did, and sacrificed the rest of us in the process" the hurt in Ishida's statement hit Ichigo like a sharp knife on the chest, and a guilty sigh escaped his chest.

"I know I made a terrible mistake driving Chad and Tatsuki away, and yes…I had not had the courage to step foot in Urahara's shop for three years but you…you know I could never sacrifice you" Ichigo had his eyes locked on Ishida's, and the emotion hidden in those words felt like electricity between them; Ishida looked away.

"I wonder what would have happened if she ever asked you to" commented Ishida lifting the glass to his lips.

"Baka, didn't you know?" chuckled Ichigo, making Ishida's eyes go wide.

"She did?" he asked pretty shocked.

"Yeah, your name was mentioned even before Chad's or Tatsuki's" Ishida shook his head lightly at hearing that.

"Damn…she always seemed to like me"

"She doesn't Ishida…she doesn't like anyone I'm close to" stated Ichigo bitterly; then both of them remained quiet for a moment, before Ishida's chuckle broke the silence.

"Did I ever tell you how stupid you are, Kurosaki?"

"Yeah Uryu…repeatedly…and you were right every single time" Ichigo smiled at his friend sadly, and lifted his glass.

"Here's to my stupid friend then" said Ishida lifting his glass as well.

"No, Ishida, here's for _my_ most loyal nakama" replied Ichigo hitting Ishida's glass with his own.

"By the way, I'm seeping over tonight" commented Ichigo watching Ishida push his glassed.

"Yeah Kurosaki, I figured" he replied with a smile.

* * *

The former fourth espada was gathering his clothes, quietly; after fastening his hakama pants he sat on the bed and feminine hands encircled his waist, tracing his abs slowly.

"Are you leaving already?"

"I have to, I guess he'll be here any minute now" he replied gloomy, making the woman sigh.

"He is not coming back tonight" said the woman.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked turning to face her.

"Because he always stays at Ishida's" replied Orihime bitterly; the arrancar let out a small smile, and lay beside her.

"Next time you'll kill her, right?" asked Orihime coldly, while Ulquiorra turned to examine her face.

"Why do you hate her so much?"

"I already told you, she is a weak, treacherous rat" replied the orange-haired girl angrily, but Ulquiorra just sighed.

"She did not betray you, and she did not seem weak to me" he commented, angering the woman beside him even more.

"Are you taking her side too?" she asked with tears forming in her eyes, the espada gathered her in his arms, trying to comfort her.

"No, I am not! I just don't understand why you blame your unhappiness on her"

"Because she is the one keeping us apart, she and that SS, they would never let us be together" replied Orihime looking intensely into his green orbs; he held her tighter and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry Hime, we'll be together soon, I swear I'll destroy them all" replied Ulquiorra still holding her close to his chest, which is why he failed to see the mischievous grin on her face.

After a while, Ulquiorra sighed and released Orihime from his embrace.

"I should go now" he said sitting up on the bed.

"I told you he is not coming home tonight" protested Orihime.

"Yes, but if I don't come back soon, Grimmjow is going to ask questions" he said as he stood up, grabbing his jacket.

"Oh, okay…we'll se each other soon, right?" she asked sweetly, making him smile again.

"Whenever you whish to see me, just put on the bracelet and I'll come" he said caressing her cheek. Then he leaned to capture her lips in a short, loving kiss before heading for the bedroom door.

"Ulquiorra, next time you will kill her, right?" she asked, Ulquiorra stopped by the door and turned to look at his love one more time, with a sad look in his big green eyes.

"I will" was all he said before leaving the room.

Orihime lay back on the bed and a big smile crept on her face; soon Kuchiki Rukia will no longer exist, and then Ichigo will be truly, all hers.

* * *

The sun was going slowly down in the Seiretei and Rukia found herself surrounded by Renji, Shuuhei, Kira and an overexcited Matsumoto; her ceremony had just ended and she was now officially 13th squad's Fukutaichou…not that she was enjoying it anyway.

She could hardly concentrate during the entire ceremony and was totally pissed at herself for that…but then again, how could she possibly concentrate when _he_ was there, watching her every move.

Rukia blushed again, she's been doing that all day, ever since she woke up alone in _his_ bed, and the memories of the night before rushed into her mind.

How could she ever act so stupidly it was beyond her comprehension, not only she got drunk with Byakuya, but she also went and kissed him…and very passionately too! Damn, it was a miracle she was still alive, he must be so disgusted by her right now…must he?

Her mind trailed off to the night before for the tenth time that day, she had the memory of him kissing her back, but she seriously doubted that memory.

'_Why would N__ii Sama kiss me back'_ she sighed…he wouldn't, he couldn't possibly…he surely hates her now…why would he leave her alone otherwise.

The truth was she hated herself for what she did, last night when she was waiting for him at the veranda, she promised herself she would be the sister he deserved…and a couple of hours later what did she do? She got drunk and kissed him senseless… _'You are so stupid, stupid, stupid Rukia!'_

Rukia let out a faint, sad smile…last night, with Byakuya…it was her first kiss…something she dreamt about for so long and now she was feeling awful for it. Suddenly it was hard to breath, her chest was heavy and she felt like crying.

* * *

"So now we are going to get drunk, lieutenants only Kuchiki San…and my Taichou of course!" yelled Matsumoto jumping a little next to a frowning Histugaya.

"Oi, Rukia…tha fuck is the matter with you, aren't you happy?" asked a frowning Renji shaking her arm.

"Hey don't shake me, you stupid baboon, of course I am happy, why wouldn't I be?" she replied angrily.

"I don't know ya look kinda depressed to me" he said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh here's Kuchiki Taichou! Hi Kuchiki Taichou, are you here to congratulate Kuchiki San? Aw you must be so proud! Are you coming to celebrate with us? I can pour your sake myself if you want me to" Matsumoto blinked an eye to Byakuya, waving her large breasts in front of him, seductively; Byakuya's gaze, however, was fixed on Rukia's back…and she was unable to move.

The second she heard Rangiku say his name, all colour left her face and she found herself frozen in site.

"Hi Taichou, we were just planning to take Rukia out to celebrate her promotion…you can join us if you want to" said Renji with a foolish grin.

"Please Kuchiki Taichou, you must come with us, please…I'll make sure you have the best of times" said Matsumoto holding his arm, pressing her breasts against him.

"Histugaya Taichou, please control you Fukutaichou" said Byakuya icily.

"MATSUMOTO! Release Kuchiki Taichou at once…AND STOP EMBARRASSING ME!" yelled a much infuriated Histugaya Toshiro.

"Okay, Okay….you don't have to be so mean Kuchiki Taichou" said Matsumoto pouting releasing his arm.

"Rukia" said Byakuya startling the petite woman in front of him, who slowly turned around to face him.

"H…Hi N…Nii S…Sama" she cursed herself for stutter, and she was sure she was blushing furiously because her cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"I am here to fetch you Rukia, but if you want to go out with your friends that is fine with me" he said coldly looking intensely at the trembling woman in front of him, who was examining the floor persistently.

"I…I would l…like to s…stay, Nii S…Sama" she replied shyly, he could see she was blushing bright red.

"Very well, just remember we leave for the human world tomorrow, and I expect both of you to be there on time" he said piercing Renji with his famous deadly glare.

"Oh, don't worry Taichou I'll take good care of Rukia tonight" said Renji with a big smile.

Byakuya nodded, and lowered his eyes to Rukia once more but the girl still did not look at him, so he just turned around and left.

"Okay, let's get going then, I know a great sake bar in Rukongai" yelled Matsumoto before walking away, dragging her Taichou along.

Everyone else followed, but Renji stayed behind with Rukia for a moment.

"Care to tell me what's going on between you and Taichou, Rukia?" he asked startling her very much.

"W…What do you mean?" she asked looking at him with wide eyes, but Renji just smirked.

"Come on Rukia, I know you way too much" she just sighed.

"I did some stupid, stupid shit Renji" she said lowering his head, worrying him a bit, then he put an arm over her shoulder and started walking with her.

"You'll tell me all about it, I'm sure it couldn't be that bad" he said happily, trying to cheer her up.

"It was, Renji…it really was"

* * *

Hisagui Shuuhei was taking short glances at Abarai Renji; they were on a sake bar in Rukongai, and he was sitting along Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, Kira, Ikkaku and Yumichika while Renji sat on a different table with Rukia.

Now Shuuhei knew Renji perfectly well, and just by the idiotic grin showed on his face he could tell his lover was having the time of his life; there was also a tormented look on the Kuchiki girl.

Another half hour went by and the grin on Renji's face remained intact, while the Kuchiki girl looked like she was going to cry, yell and punch him all at the same time; Shuuhei took a deep breath and excused himself from the table, heading toward his lover.

"What tha fuck is going on here?" he asked with a frown taking side-looks at Rukia, who was blushing furiously.

"Oh, errr…nothing, Rukia was just telling me how she can NOT hold her booze" commented Renji happily, earning a murder look from the girl sitting in front of him.

"Okay…can I join you then?" he asked taking a seat beside Renji, not really waiting for a response.

"Yeah, sure you can! I mean…is it okay with you, Rukia?" the girl looked pretty panicked, but then Renji smiled at her kindly, fully understanding her reluctance.

"You can trust him, Rukia, besides you know I am going to tell him anyway" said Renji hurrying his sake, while Rukia just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Figured" she mumbled.

"You are supposed to be celebrating so what's with the long face, Rukia?" asked Shuuhei, watching her eyes go wide for a second, before she lowered her face again.

"Well, you'll see Shuuhei, my little friend here thinks she made a terrible mistake, while I personally believe she is just being an idiot" commented Renji, making Shuuhei chuckle.

"Oi, you don't have to keep calling me an idiot you stupid baboon!" yelled Rukia waving a fist in front of Renji's face.

"Don't call me baboon, I am not the one who got drunk and made out with Taichou!" he replied angrily; at hearing that Shuuhei spilled half of his drink, and Rukia turned red as a tomato.

"Oh my god, you kissed Kuchiki Taichou?" asked Shuuhei grinning.

"Shhh, keep it down would you? I don't want all Seiretei to find out, dammit!" said Rukia nervously.

"Holy shit, how was that…because now you gotta tell me, I mean…he is fucking hot!" said Shuuhei.

"Oi! You're supposed to be with me, why are you praising my Taichou all of the sudden?" asked a jealous Renji, making Shuuhei laugh a bit.

"Calm down, Renji, you think he's hot too, so it's all good…besides, he is already taken by Rukia here"

"He's not taken! I am sure he feels disgusted by me right now" she said sadly, biting her lower lip.

"Please calm down, and tell me exactly what happened, okay?" said Shuuhei kindly, while ordering more sake; Rukia nodded and took a deep breath before telling him all about last night.

* * *

Meantime, back at the Kuchiki mansion, Byakuya was entering his room after a very uneasy and unpleasant night-walk.

He could not get Rukia off his mind, he felt guilty and deeply ashamed of himself.

'_What came over me to take advantage of her in such way?'_ he asked himself while changing into his night clothes.

He really ruined things with her last night, after everything he decided, after analyzing the situation calmly and coldly he went and kissed her; not just a peck on the lips, but a full open mouthed, heavy passionate kiss…and not one, but many.

He sighed, and got into bed. _'she tasted so good, it felt so right to have her that way'_ thought Byakuya with a faint smile, but then he shook his head; it was indeed amazing to be able to taste her lips, to feel her warmth reaching his very soul, but now she couldn't even look at him in the eye. Yes, she was that disgusted by him.

Byakuya rolled on his bed, his heart felt heavy and it was getting hard to breathe. Now Rukia must hate him even more, he wanted to laugh at the irony of the situation. All he wanted was another chance to get close to her…and now he went and practically raped her. He gritted his teeth and wondered how he could ever redeem himself after what he did.

'_Rukia, forgive me'_ he thought before willing himself into a shallow, uneasy sleep.

* * *

"So basically he was the one kissing you first" commented Shuuhei with Renji nodding.

"Y…Yeah b…but…"

"And he was err…grinding against you and…I am sorry I can't get enough of this…he actually moaned?" the wolfish grin on both male in front of her made Rukia's blush reach a whole new level of red, while all she could do was nod.

"Okay miss Kuchiki, two things: first, I don't know why are you under the impression that our ever-so-hot captain Kuchiki did not enjoy kissing you last night; and second, I have absolutely no idea of what are you doing here with us instead of being kissing said captain senseless" stated Shuuhei lifting his sake cup.

"I totally agree with you" said Renji clashing glassed with his lover before gulping the sake.

"No, please, you do not understand, I am sure he'll kill me for what I did, I trashed the Kuchiki name!" said a much tormented and pleading Rukia.

"Here's the thing… you two are not blood related, and as far as I know he never treated you like a sister anyway, so this is what you are going to do: you are going to go home and knock on his door tonight, if he does not kiss you again then I promise I will become your personal slave for the rest of your life…Renji too" said Shuuhei grinning.

"Hey! Why me?" asked Renji frowning.

"What is it, Renji, are you afraid to lose? Because if I am right then she would never ever call you stupid baboon again, and she will have to beat the shit out of anyone who calls you that" suddenly Renji's grin mimicked Shuuhei, and both turned back to look at Rukia, who was biting her lower lip nervously.

"What? I…I couldn't possibly!"

"Do as I say, just for tonight, you can blame the whole thing on me if it doesn't work out, but if he kisses you then you get two male slaves as well" Rukia chuckled a bit, and she hurried another drink of sake before realizing she was actually considering it; she shook her head.

"Really, I can barely look at him after what I did" she muttered, making both Renji and Shuuhei roll their eyes.

"That's it Rukia, I had it with your guilt, either you do what Shuuhei suggested or I tell Taichou you told us everything about your crazy little night" threatened Renji.

"You wouldn't dare…"

"Wanna try me?" dared Renji, giving Rukia a glare that told her how serious he was; she shivered a bit.

"J…just knock on his door?" she asked shyly.

"Yeap, knock on his door and look at him right in the eye" explained Shuuhei.

"…O…kay… but I am not nearly drunk enough"

"Oh no, you are done drinking, we don't want him to blame it on the alcohol, girl" scolded Shuuhei.

"B…But then…how?"

"Come, we'll walk you, just to make sure you don't chicken up on us" said Renji standing up along with Shuuhei. Then both men dragged Rukia outside the bar and headed to the Kuchiki mansion.

* * *

**Ya like it? I HOPE SO! see you soon ;D**


	18. KNOCK

**Okay PLEASE don't kill me, I know it's taken forever for me to update...and I don't have any good reason for it I just got some sort of writer's block, so please take it easy on me okay? *humbly bows to her readers***

**I'd like to thank all my beloved reviewers...you guys know how happy you make me, don't you? *wipes joyful tear away***

**Now I must warn you, this chapter contains lemon, fluffiness, strong ByaRuki and ShuuRen yaoi moments...I hope you all ejoy it xD**

**Like I always say, I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**

**Have fun!**

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya woke up at hearing a soft, shy knock on his door; if he wasn't such a light sleeper he surely wouldn't have heard it, but that particular night his thoughts of her kept him alert, so there was really no way he could have missed it.

It took him a moment to realize that it was very late, and as he walked to the door he wondered who could be disturbing him at such hour, when everyone in the Kuchiki mansion was surely asleep.

He slid the door open with a scowl on his face but when he saw her his heart skipped a beat. She was standing in front of him, her eyes staring at the floor and a lovely blush tainting her cheeks.

"Rukia what are you doing here?" he asked coldly regaining his composure.

"I…I came to…let you know I am back, Nii Sama" lied Rukia, secretly cursing herself and her friends for talking her into doing this; Byakuya grinned slightly, not falling for her lie.

Earlier that night, and ever since he cowardly fled the bedroom before she woke up, he felt…guilty, soiled, disgusted with himself for taking advantage of her inebriated state; but now his little Rukia had surprised once again, showing up on his door at a very inappropriate hour, looking utterly sober and wearing the loveliest blush on her face. That's when the most noble and uptight Kuchiki Byakuya finally decided to put and end to their sibling relationship.

"Are you sure that's why you are here, Rukia?" he asked mischievously, making her look up at him, surprised.

"I…Nii Sama I…" she couldn't speak, damn! She couldn't even think…not when he was looking at her with those enticing, mysterious grey orbs so deeply. Byakuya noted her lack of words and offered a hand to her, she took it trembling, and entered his room. He shut the door and pushed her against the nearest wall, placing a hand on each side of her body, trapping her. He grinned at her wide, shocked, violet eyes.

"Why are you really here, Rukia?" he asked huskily, as she averted her eyes, her heart pounding violently in her chest.

"I…" she looked at him again, and the minute their eyes met something passed between them, something both were hiding for too long, something neither of them wanted to keep hiding anymore.

Byakuya leaned down a bit, his nose touching hers, his forehead pressed against Rukia's.

"You what, Rukia?" he asked with a low, sexy voice; then Rukia placed her hands on his strong, toned chest and he could see her violet eyes darkening.

"I am sorry" she said before capturing his lips in a hot, passionate kiss.

* * *

Byakuya kissed her like he never kissed any other woman before in his entire life, soon their mouths were wide open and they were devouring each other. His arms encircled her tiny waist as he pressed his body against hers; he traced the sides of her body sensuously before groping her perfectly rounded bottom tightly. His experienced tongue was diligently caressing hers when he placed his strong hands under her thighs, lifting her off the floor.

Her legs wrapped around his waist immediately, almost as if they had a mind of their own and Rukia gasped into the kiss locking her arms around his neck; Byakuya grounded against her, and she let out a deep moan upon feeling his huge, rock-hard erection touching her increasing wetness, soon she was rocking her hips against his as well.

Then she felt something soft behind her back and Byakuya's lips slowly left hers; she opened her eyes to find he had shumpoed with her to his futon. He was lying beside her, propped on an elbow and looking deeply into her liquid, violet eyes with darkened grey ones, while caressing her cheek with his hand.

Rukia's face was flushed, she was panting and her lips were swollen from their kiss, she looked absolutely adorable to him.

* * *

"Rukia…why are you sorry?" he asked brushing her silky midnight hair with his slender fingers.

"I…I am sorry I…feel this way towards you…Nii S…" he placed a finger over her lips not letting her finish, and a hint of fear crossed her eyes. Byakuya smiled at her, and leaned down to place a soft kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Do not call me that way again, Rukia" he said locking eyes with her, but she still looked frightened and uncertain.

"H…How s…should I c…call you?" she asked ever so shyly.

"But my name, of course" he replied huskily.

"B…Byakuya" she said cupping his cheek, his smile widened and it was the most beautiful thing she ever seen.

"Are you really sorry, Rukia?" he asked moving his hand slowly over her body, to untie the obi of her uniform. She trembled a bit.

"I…no, Byakuya…I am not" she said honestly, not averting her eyes from him. This time he grinned mischievously at her.

"Good" he said leaning down to plant butterfly kisses along her jaw line, feeling her tremble under his touch.

Soon, the sensation of his experienced mouth over her body sent her into an erotic frenzy; he sucked on her earlobe before planting hot, open-mouth kisses along the tantalizing skin of her neck. Byakuya smiled against her skin as he felt her trembling hands tugging insistently at his night yukata.

He then sat back on the futon, pulling her up with him and claimed her lips once more. His yukata slid off his shoulders and Rukia ran her hands along his strong back, shyly; the feeling of her soft, inexperienced hands tentatively caressing his bare skin sent electric shocks of pleasure all over his body and Byakuya groaned.

Suddenly he pulled away from the kiss and looked intensely into her blue-violet eyes for a moment.

"This will change everything between us" he stated seriously; Rukia looked at him for a couple of seconds, as she considered the great importance of his words, her breath coming in short pants.

"Good" she said, closing the distance between them to lovingly kiss his lips again.

* * *

Byakuya smiled into the kiss and slipped his hot tongue into her sweet mouth, tasting her fully, exploring every crevice of her wet cavern.

Then his mouth left hers, trailing a soft, heated path of kisses all along her neck, licking her collarbone while he peeled the hakama off her body.

Rukia shivered, she was discovering a whole new world of sensations she never thought existed before, and all kind of perverted thoughts about Byakuya passed her mind for a second, just for a second, just until Byakuya's lips touched her skin over and over again, making her forget even how to breathe.

When he lay her down on the futon, her top had already joined his on the floor; she felt a new wave of blush on her cheeks when his hungry eyes roamed over her exposed breasts.

Byakuya found her…mouth-watering, her small yet rounded and firm breast were absolutely perfect and when his hands cupped them gently she let out the most erotic sound he ever heard in his life.

He leaned down and took a mound in his mouth, savouring the taste of the soft flesh, nipping gently at the pink, hardened nipple. Rukia arched her back and moaned lustfully, making his already painfully erect manhood twitch inside his pants.

He then moved to the other breast, tracing the outline with his tongue before sucking the tip playfully, fondling the other one softly. Rukia's hands tangled in his hair, and her nails dug into his scalp, she arched against him, letting out sensual mewls as she enjoyed his ministrations.

Byakuya's mouth then left her breasts and headed south; kissing and nipping every inch of her exposed flesh, digging his tongue on her navel making Rukia shake and gasp uncontrollably. He kept going lower and lower, he licked along the waistline of her hakama and slowly slid the obstructing piece of garment of her body, revealing the velvety soft, creamy skin of her thighs. Then Rukia heard Byakuya chuckle. She opened her eyes and propped up on her elbows to look at him. He was staring at her pink chappy cotton underwear and trying hard not to laugh. She felt very self-conscious and a furious red blush crept up her cheeks as she desperately tried to cover herself; Byakuya leaned down and lovingly kissed her nose.

* * *

"Bunnies, huh?" he whispered nibbling at her earlobe.

"You…don't like…" stated Rukia sadly, feeling ashamed, childish and ridiculous for wearing chappy panties on the most important night of her life, but Byakuya just smiled and hooked his thumbs on her underwear before whispering again, hotly, into her ear.

"I love them" and he ran his hands down, stripping Rukia from her underwear.

Byakuya brushed his lips against Rukia's again, the softness of her pink, wet mouth was unbelievable and she had the faint flavour of mint tea...utterly addicting. Then he caressed her thighs, his strong, calloused hand hooked behind one knee before sliding up again across the inner thigh, teasing the delicate and sensitive flesh.

She was in deed soft, the softest skin Byakuya ever touched; it was like feeling the fairest petal of a recently bloomed jasmine.

His hand kept going up, and when he cupped her slippery womanhood, she mewled deeply into the kiss. Byakuya groaned and slid a finger between her feminine folds to tease her sensitive bud. Her back arched then and she broke the kiss in desperate need for air. Byakuya observed her for a moment, fascinated with the beauty before him. She was flushed and panting, her lips were moist and swollen from the kiss and her breast jiggled softly due to her troubled breathing. Byakuya smiled at her beauty and began to kiss her skin again, slowly.

Byakuya was leaving a trail of fire on her skin every time his lips touched it; his fingers were exploring the most private area of her body and Rukia felt a strange pressure gathering in her core rapidly…she felt like she was going to explode. Never in her long life she had felt pleasure like this, she thought she was in heaven.

She felt Byakuya's hot breath tickle against her glistening womanhood and looked down to find his ashy grey orbs darkened with desire, she watched him bit his lip before he closed his eyes and slid his skilled tongue over her slippery folds; she threw her head back in pleasure and flashes of white appeared before her eyes.

Byakuya tasted her completely, he kissed, nipped and licked every single inch of her skin, he devoured her hungrily and found her…exquisite.

When she reached her peak, her low, seductive voice called his name in complete bliss and he smiled, drinking her sweet honey dry before going back up to claim her lips once more.

Rukia felt a whole new wave of desire flash through her body when she tasted herself on Byakuya's tongue; he took off his pants never breaking the kiss and gasped when a small hand grabbed his manhood.

* * *

Rukia gasped as well, she opened her eyes and looked down to find he was in deed much bigger than she thought he was. For a moment she panicked and wondered how would something that big and thick would ever fit inside of her. Byakuya noted her fear and planted soft butterfly kisses on her face and neck. He felt her relax a bit, so he gently took her hand and placed it back on the futon, intertwining fingers; he got on top of her, right between her legs.

He looked intensely into her wide, indigo-violet eyes as he positioned himself at her dripping entrance.

"It will hurt, but if you tell me to stop I will" he said truthfully, never averting his eyes from her. Rukia felt the tip of his manhood pressing insistently at her entrance; she smiled and nodded at him, letting him know she was ready to give herself completely. Byakuya took her lips and with one swift, powerful thrust, he broke her barrier and buried himself completely in her wet warmness.

Rukia cried out in pain and a few tears ran through her cheeks. Byakuya knew it would hurt terribly, she was so incredibly tight and he was very big, it took every inch of self control he had to still himself inside of her, waiting for her walls to adjust. He kissed her tears and fears away, and then he felt her relax again he looked back into her eyes.

"I love you" he said and he watched how new, happy tears started to form in her eyes; she lifted her head and kissed him.

"I love you too" she mumbled against his lips, and Byakuya slowly began to thrust.

* * *

"Say Renji, I think eavesdropping Kuchiki Taichou and our little Rukia getting it on got me all hard and needy…what you say about crashing in my place tonight?" asked Hisagi Shuuhei hotly, shoving his lover against a sakura tree, at the Kuchiki mansion gardens.

"I don't think I like this new fascination you are developing for my Taichou" replied Renji with fake jealousy, but Shuuhei grinned mischievously and cupped his rock-hard manhood.

"Your cock says otherwise" purred Shuuhei, taking Renji's lips lustfully. Renji groaned and his tongue curled itself with Shuuhei's as he grounded against his lover's palm.

"Why don't you take me right here against his sakura tree then?" asked Renji sucking Shuuhei's earlobe, earning a deep moan from his lover.

"You are a kinky bitch, aren't you?" asked Shuuhei groping Renji's ass.

Then a wave of reiatsu washed over them, and both shinigami looked up to see a garganta opening in the sky, they disentangled from each other, gabbing their zampaktou immediately.

* * *

Byakuya held Rukia tight against his beating chest in complete bliss; a thin sheet of perspiration covered their tired bodies and he was tracing lazy patterns on her back, lovingly.

Rukia was struggling not to fall asleep but she was exhausted, she was just drifting off when she heard Byakuya sigh, she frowned and lifted her head to face him.

"What is it?" she asked a bit worried.

"Tomorrow we will be departing to the human world" he said, brushing the impossible bang off her face.

"Yes…what's wrong with that?" she was looking at him with such innocent eyes, his heart felt warm; he sighed again and ran a finger across her cheek.

"You are going to see Kurosaki again…perhaps you should have seen him before…anything happened between us" he replied a bit coldly, but Rukia shook her heard slightly, visibly confused.

"What does Ichigo got to do with us?" asked Rukia honestly, watching Byakuya's features harden a bit.

"Perhaps when you see him again you will know this to be a mistake" he replied icily, looking away from her. Rukia watched him with wide eyes, her mouth open in disbelief. When he tried to move away from her, she panicked and cupped his face with her hands forcing him to look back at her.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked on the verge of tears; looking at her painful expression, Byakuya's eyes widened a bit.

"You had feelings for Kurosaki, did you not?" he spitted bitterly, regretting it immediately as the tears ran across her cheeks.

"No, Byakuya, you are wrong, I still do have feelings for Ichigo" she replied sincerely; Byakuya narrowed his eyes angrily, but she continued.

"I have very strong feelings of friendship and thankfulness for Ichigo…but those feelings could never compare to the love I feel for you, so if you…regret what happened, then just say so…but don't try to despise what you are in my heart, Kuchiki Byakuya" she was crying bitterly, and tried to get away from him but a strong pair of arms caught her and pulled her to Byakuya.

"I don't regret anything Rukia, please don't cry" he said caressing her back soothingly; her face was buried on the crook of his neck and she was shaking uncontrollably.

"Why would you say such things then?" she asked between sobs.

"I thought you…"

"Didn't I just give myself to you…completely?"

"Rukia look at me" commanded Byakuya, slowly she lifted her hear to look at him, only to find his intense eyes filled with tenderness, devotion…and love.

"The love I feel for you is stronger than anything I have ever felt in my entire existence" he stated, knowing fully well, for the gasp she let out, that she understood _exactly_ what he was saying.

"I love you so much I would walk away if I ever thought you'll be happier with someone else…that is why I was wondering about Kurosaki" he explained, feeling overexposed because he, the great almighty Kuchiki Byakuya, had never show his weakness to anyone before…ever. Rukia just stared at him, deeply shocked for a moment…then her features softened and a loving smile appeared on her face.

"Therefore you'll never leave…because I am happiest with you" she replied shyly; Byakuya smiled and claimed her lips in a happy, loving kiss, pressing her seductive little body against his.

* * *

Then a scream came from outside, and both of them jolted up off the futon.

Byakuya put his arms around her naked body protectively, and handed her a robe before starting to dress himself. The noise of clashing swords, thumps and screams was increasing, and Rukia looked around nervously. He fastened his zampaktou to his waistband and walked to her, cupping her cheeks lovingly.

"Rukia, please take Sode no Shirayuki and stay here, don't leave my room and wait for me, I'll be back soon"

"Hai, Byakuya" she nodded, and he kissed her forehead before storming out of the room.

* * *

**Did you like it? was it okay? Please review and let me know okay? See ya soon!**


	19. RETURN

**First of all I want to apologize to everyone for not updating in such a long time. In my defence I must say I have a LOT going on in my life right now, and everything got unbelievable crazy and complicated overnight. But I am sorry, and I can assure you I am not leaving my story unfinished, so if you accept my apology, and if you still like my story and this chapter, please review! Your reviews mean the world to me, and are the sole reason why I am still writting and updating this.**

**I hope you enjoy this long overdue chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, TITE KUBO DOES!**

* * *

Rukia held Sode no Shirayuki tight, the unmistakeable sound of clashing swords was getting louder and closer with each passing second. She was nervous, she wanted to run to Byakuya, to join him in battle, to fight beside him…but she promised him to wait, and so she did.

She was so lost in her thoughts of him that she failed to sense the poorly masked reiatsu approaching her from behind until a pair of strong arms captured her lithe body in an iron grip. She jumped a little and gasped upon feeling a hot tongue sliding across her neck.

"Missed me, shinigami?" purred Grimmjow seductively in her ear.

"Mae, Sode no Shirayuki!" yelled Rukia releasing her zampakutou along with a large amount of reiatsu, which sent Grimmjow flying backwards. He landed a few feet away from a very angry Rukia, letting out a heavy grunt; he looked up and found her sapphire eyes flaming at his clear blue ones.

"Ya've gotten stronger, shinigami, I think I like ya better now" he said with a cocky grin while standing up.

"What are you doing here?" she asked backing up a bit, pointing her sword at him.

"I'm here ta get ya, of course…didn't I told ya I was going ta have my way with ya?" he walked to her ever so slowly, savouring the fear in her eyes.

"Tsugi no Mae: Hakuren!"

"Grind, Pantera!" yelled Grimmjow launching himself at her while changing into his resurreccion form.

He caught her, just an instant before Sode no Shirayuki could hit him, and they rolled on the floor with Grimmjow's strong hand gripping her throat, when they finally stopped he was straddling her, pinning her wrists on the floor above her head, with his face inches away from hers.

"Yer not strong enough to defeat me yet, shinigami" he purred before taking a hark lick on her neck.

"Get off of me!" said Rukia bitterly, gritting her teeth with disgust.

"Easy now, bitch!" barked Grimmjow; then he frowned and started sniffing and licking her skin.

Rukia twitched and turned underneath him, fighting to break free when all of the sudden he froze above her, his icy blue eyes widening.

"Who claimed ya?" he asked gloomily, making Rukia still as well.

"W…Wha..?"

"Who tha fuck claimed yer body, shinigami?" screamed Grimmjow tightening his grip on her throat.

Rukia looked into his eyes and found true rage flaming behind the steely blue orbs; then she did something that angered the arrancar all the more: she laughed at him.

"Tha fuck are ya laughing about, bitch! Yer mine, ya hear me? MINE!" yelled Grimmjow.

"I am not yours, filthy arrancar, I'm never gonna be yours!" she spitted in his face, but he just grinned evilly at her.

"We'll see about that, shinigami…prepare yerself, I am about to mark ya" said Grimmjow revealing his long canines. Rukia panicked and shut her eyes; she waited for the sharp pain on her neck, she waited for it while her mind kept screaming NO, almost as if it was a protective mantra or something.

She closed her eyes tighter upon feeling his teeth scrap lightly on her soft skin; then she heard a tearing scream and the pressure on her body lifted just as a warm liquid covered her.

* * *

She opened her eyes and saw Grimmjow kneeling beside her, one of his arms was cut off and lye near his body, he was groaning and there was blood everywhere. Rukia smiled a bit in relief, she felt a strong grip around her waist and soon enough she found herself standing a few feet away from the arrancar's bloody form, securely wrapped in Byakuya's arm.

"B…Byakuya" she said looking up at his scowling, handsome face. He looked at her and his features softened immediately.

"Rukia, are you harmed?" he asked lovingly.

"No, Byakuya…I am fine" she replied with a smile.

All the while, the mutilated arrancar was watching them; Grimmjow was not stupid and Byakuya's scent was too strong to escape his increased feline senses, he recognized him instantly.

"You!" muttered Grimmjow, making both Rukia and Byakuya turn to look at him again. Grimmjow managed to stand up, gripping his bloody wound.

"Yer the one!" said the arrancar, Byakuya quirked an elegant eyebrow at him.

"Of course he's the one" replied Rukia angrily as Grimmjow started panting heavily.

"But yer MINE!"

"She is not and she will never be" said Byakuya as he lifted his zampakutou to finish the arrancar off for good; then something flashed in front of his eyes and in a blink Grimmjow disappeared only to reappear outside the room, in the gardens.

Rukia and Byakuya turned to him, and they saw the other arrancar, Ulquiorra Schiffer holding the wounded Grimmjow while opening a garganta.

"Let me go, Ulqui, I need to take her from him!" tried to scream a weakened Grimmjow.

"Stop acting like trash, Sexta, you are going to get yourself killed" replied Ulquiorra calmly.

Then they were gone, the garganta closing behind them, leaving Byakuya angrier than a raging bull.

Rukia suddenly felt his grip on her waist tightening to a bruising point and she looked at him to find him panting and gritting his teeth.

"Bastard" muttered Byakuya darkly.

"B…Byakuya?" she asked fearfully; he fixed his strong gaze on her, and found deep violet orbs looking at him with fear, his face softened immediately and he cupped her cheek gently.

"Rukia are you well?" she smiled and shook her head.

"Yes, I am perfectly fine" at hearing that he smiled too and closed his arms around her lovingly; Rukia locked her arms around his waist, letting Byakuya know she was still fully his.

* * *

"Oi Taichou, Rukia are you okay?" interrupted Renji storming into the room along with Shuuhei.

Byakuya and Rukia let go off each other slowly and reluctantly, Byakuya cleared his throat and looked intensely at Renji's grinning face.

"We are well Abarai, but I was wondering how did you manage to get to my home so fast" said Byakuya icily, making Renji's eyes go wide.

"Oh! That…we just…well we…"

"We walked Rukia home, Kuchiki Taichou, so we weren't far when we saw the garganta" said Shuuhei calmly while Rukia smirked.

"Is that so…" Byakuya's voice trailed off as he raised an eyebrow at the blushing Fukutaichou in front of him.

"Well, since you are both here may I ask you to keep Rukia accompained until I return…I must see Sotaichou now to inform him about the recent events" said Byakuya without looking at Rukia's indignant face.

"Hai, Taichou, we'll keep her safe" replied Renji, bearing his petite friend's angry glare.

Byakuya nodded and turned to Rukia briefly, looking as cold and stoic as always.

"I will be back shortly, Rukia…I hope you are ready to leave as soon as I return" with that said he shumpoed away, not giving her a chance to reply.

* * *

Rukia slammed the door angrily, startling both Renji and Shuuhei. The men had just sat down by a small table inside Rukia's bedroom where a servant brought them some tea while she went to change her clothes; now she was back and visibly pissed off.

"Oi Rukia, what's with the attitude?" asked Renji as she sat down in front of them.

"Oh let me think… Maybe because I am a 160 year old Shinigami who gets pissed about being baby sit by her stupid baboon of a friend and his boyfriend" she shouted angrily, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Renji was about to reply when Shuuhei placed a hand on his arm, calming him down.

"First of all, Rukia, we are not baby sitting you…we are helping you guard the Kuchiki manor since Grimmjow's attacked killed almost every single one fo Byakuya's guards" Rukia gasped at hearing that, and her mouth flew open.

"Every single one…b…but how…?"

"He brought an impressive amount of hollows with him from hueco mundo, so yes, they managed to kill all your guards, princess" Rukia looked away, sadly.

"And second of all" Rukia looked back at Shuuhei and frowned.

"You are no longer allowed to call my lover here stupid baboon, remember?" Rukia blushed and looked quickly away from the grinning men sitting in front of her.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she said trying to play it cool, but they will have none of that.

"Che, what an ugly picture, Shuuhei, Rukia sure is a bad looser" commented Renji.

"I never thought she would be…A _sore_ looser, maybe, but not a bad one" said Shuuhei shaking his head as Rukia's eyes widened in shock and she looked back at them.

"W…Wha..?"

"Oh, come on…don't tell me you thought we wouldn't know!" said Renji with a grin.

"I…I didn't…"

"We heard you…both of you and I must say…Oh my, go Kuchiki taichou!" Rukia's blushed matched Renji's hair and the look on her face told the men how tormented she was at the time, but they kept on grinning anyway.

"Y…You…oh my god, please…don't…don't tell anyone I am begging you" Renji was having the time of his life, and was trying hard not to laugh at her.

"Yare yare Rukia, do you think we are that suicidal? If we tell anyone I am sure Taichou would kill us painfully slow" stated Renji, still amused by his friend's fearful face.

"In deed, Abarai" Byakuya's deep, gloomy voice startled the three of them, coming from the door. They all stood up immediately.

* * *

"Taichou, you're back"

"Obviously" replied Byakuya icily, looking intensely at Rukia's blushing form.

"Ano, Kuchiki Taichou…what did Yamamoto Sotaichou say about the attack?" asked Shuuhei, forcing Byakuya to avert his eyes from Rukia.

"We decided that it's the best to leave Seretei immediately, so leave now and meet with us in exactly one hour at the Kuchiki's private Senkaimon, you will be coming to the human world too, Hisagi Fukutaichou"

"One hour? But Taichou I still have a lot of thing ta do before we go!" whined Renji.

"Then I suggest you leave this room at once, Abarai" replied Byakuya in a very annoyed tone.

"Hai, we'll be back in an hour Kuchiki Taichou, don't worry, we are leaving now" said Shuuhei dragging Renji along with him. The door slid shut behind them, leaving Byakuya and Rukia alone again.

He stood in front of her, his deep grey orbs fixed intensely on her and she felt her cheeks burning up. Suddenly it all seemed too unrealistic to her, he looked so stiff and distant it was hard for her to believe the intimacy they shared just a little while ago. She was starting to feel shy and overexposed, a small shiver ran through her spine and then Byakuya smiled.

* * *

He took a step toward her and took her in his arms. Rukia let out a deep sigh of relief and closed her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest.

"Rukia, are you fine?" he asked sweetly while rubbing her back.

"I am now" she replied with a smile.

"Missed me already, huh?" asked Byakuya cockily, hooking a finger under her chin, titling her head to look at him. Rukia blushed again and nodded shyly making him grin.

"Good" he said before closing the gap between them to claim her lips in a sweet, loving kiss, just as a hell butterfly came into the room and flew lightly over them both.

* * *

"Damn he looks fucking old!" muttered Renji, while scratching the back of his head.

"He's not old, you moron, he's only 23" replied Rukia.

"Ya, I know, but that's not how I remembered him"

"He's human, he grew up" stated Rukia.

"He looks older than 23 ta me…" insisted Renji.

"If you two are done discussing how fucked up Kurosaki looks, I think it's time to say hi" commented Shuuhei a bit annoyed.

"I…I don't know…Byakuya's not here" said Rukia sadly.

"Taichou will be here shortly Rukia, we can't delay this anymore, Sotaichou instructed us to contact Ichigo as soon as we got here and that was two days ago" said Renji placing a strong hand on her petite shoulder. She sighed.

"I know but…" she needed Byakuya, she missed Byakuya, she wanted to be with Byakuya and she did not care for anything else but… how could she tell Renji that? He'll sure make fun of her…she couldn't, she looked away sadly again.

"Look Rukia, Kuchiki Taichou said he had very important meetings with the elders of you clan, that's why he couldn't come with us, but he promised he'll be here as soon as he can, okay?" said Shuuhei reassuringly, but the sighed. _Very important meetings with the elders_…that are exactly why she was so worried about.

"I know…let's just get this over with" she said before starting walking to Ichigo.

* * *

'_Fuck, my head's killing me'_ thought Ichigo with a scowl as he walked back home, back to his girlfriend, back to his Rukia-less life... 'Fucking great' he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples while walking faster. His eyes were still closed and he was rubbing his temples vigorously when he bumped into someone big and strong.

"Asshole!" he cursed bitterly.

"Yare, yare Ichigo…five years and you already lost you manners" said a much familiar voice behind him.

Ichigo froze, he knew that voice, and even though he did not hear it for the past five years he would recognize that voice everywhere. He turned around and opened his eyes wide.

"R…Renji!" yelled Ichigo.

"Damn Kurosaki, you don't have to yell" chuckled Shuuhei coming behind Renji.

"H…Hisagi San!" Ichigo yelled again as both Renji and Shuuhei rolled their eyes. Then another voice startled Ichigo, making his heart skip a beat.

"Long time no see, Ichigo" he slowly turned around to face the owner of that deep, seductive voice and he almost fainted.

Those big, indigo-violet eyes; that midnight, silky hair with the impossible bang; that petite frame; that irresistible smile…she was back.

"Rukia" he muttered before hurrying to her, taking her in his arms.

* * *

**Did you like it? Please Review!**


	20. REUNION

**Okay, before you start throwing rocks at me...I know it's been a loooooong time since I've updated this story, and I am truly and deeply sorry for the long wait. All I can say in my defence is that I am suffering of a very bad and ugly case of writer's block, and even though I tried to write nothing came out. So please, be kind to me and forgive me...pleeeeaaaaase *does puppy eyes to her beloved readers***

**I know I said I would only update this once I'm finished writing it...it is not the case, I just needed to get this chapter out and off my system.**

**I hope you all like it, and if you do, please review and let me know okay?**

**As you all know, I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Ichigo sat at Urahara's table pressing an ice pack over his aching eye with a goof smile on his face; sitting across him, sipping some tea and looking more adorable than ever was the girl of his dreams, the one he missed so much, the one who had just punched her way back into his life.

"That's a hell of a black eye Kurosaki-San" commented a fanning Urahara sitting beside them.

"Ya, Rukia hit ya pretty badly Ichigo…you're slower than you used ta be" said Renji with a smirk.

"Oi, it's not my fault, she's just a violent midget" protested Ichigo.

"Do you want another black eye, strawberry?" yelled Rukia waving a menacing fist in front of his face.

"Yare, yare, let's all calm down…what did you do to upset Kuchiki-San, Kusoraki?" asked Urahara.

"Oh let me think…NOTHING!" replied Ichigo.

"What you mean NOTHING? You almost choke me, strawberry! Why did you have to press me against your chest so much?" complained Rukia.

"Well, maybe because I haven't see you in five fucking years!" replied Ichigo slightly hurt, making Rukia bow her head.

"I…"

"We are sorry about that Ichigo, we were not allowed to contact you" muttered Renji.

"Yeah, and you always do what you're told, right?" said Ichigo sarcastically.

"This was different Ichigo, we…we wanted you to have a normal life…all of you" said Rukia looking at Ichigo softly.

"Well, normal life sucks, I missed you guys I…needed you" he lowered his eyes sadly.

"Oi, we're here now strawberry, don't go all sentimental on us would ya?" said Renji slapping Ichigo's back hard.

Ichigo was about to slap Renji back when Urahara hit them both with Benihime, startling the boys.

"Stop goofing around you two, we have a very serious situation going on here" he said looking intensely at them from above his hat.

"What do you mean?" asked Ichigo confused, while Urahara sighed and looked at Rukia.

"Are you going to tell him Kuchiki-San?" at hearing this Rukia sighed as well, and lowered her head.

"I guess it can't be helped" she replied before lifting her eyes to meet Ichigo's, and started to tell him about the arrancar's comeback, carefully omitting the part involving her torture.

* * *

Ichigo's mouth remained open long after Rukia stopped talking, he was in shock, and all he could do was stare at the patient shinigami sitting across him.

"I know this may be a little too much to take in right now, but we really need to know if you have any powers left, Ichigo" said Rukia softly, but the boy still refuse to move.

"Come on Ichigo don't be like that, it's okay if you don't, we're here to protect ya" said Renji placing a comforting hand of his shoulder, making him turn to face him.

He looked into Renji's eyes for a moment with sad, bitter eyes. He wanted to laugh at the irony in his words; he…the One Who Protects had become so useless he was the one needing protection now. He shook his head lightly and looked away.

"I…I don't know, I mean…I'm not sure, a few weeks ago I think I entered my inner world but I am not sure I…" he looked so lost, so confused it really pained Rukia and Renji, for this Ichigo was only a shadow of the Ichigo they left five years ago. Rukia sighed sadly.

"What about the others?" she asked.

"Ishida does…he is a Quincy…"

"What about Chad and Orihime?" asked Shuuhei.

"I don't know, I think Inoue doesn't and… I haven't seen Chad in a…long time" he lowered his head at the last part, visibly ashamed, while Rukia and Renji exchanged glances.

"What do you mean you haven't seen him?" asked Rukia.

"We…lost contact" replied Ichigo gloomy.

"Well, we're going to need to contact him soon" commented Renji locking eyes with Rukia.

"I think it's time for Kurosaki to go home, he'll need to explain this to Orihime as soon as possible" said Urahara not missing Ichigo's uneasy look.

"No! I want to stay here…I need to train, I need to…at least I need to know if I can see you guys without your gigai" whined Ichigo, and just when he finished speaking he saw Rukia's eyes widen and a big smile appeared on her face, but she was looking at something past behind him, which made him turn around.

* * *

"Ah, you finally join us!" commented Renji grinning.

"What are you talking about, pineapple?" asked Ichigo visibly confused, staring at the air.

"Well, the boy just answered his own question, will somebody please enlighten him?" said Byakuya with his trademark baritone voice, as Rukia kept smiling.

"So you can't see, hear or feel Taichou, ne Ichigo?" asked Renji with a sigh.

"B…Byakuya? What the hell?" Ichigo looked around him in vain.

"Byakuya…" whispered Rukia with a dazed smile Ichigo did not fail to see.

"Dismiss the boy, Rukia" commanded Byakuya looking intensely into her wide, loving eyes. She nodded and looked back at Ichigo.

"Look Ichigo I think right now you should go home to Inoue, talk to her and find out if she has any powers left, we'll meet again tomorrow with her and Ishida and we'll work from there, okay?" said Rukia sweetly, looking into his confused amber eyes.

Ichigo nodded. What else could he do? He was helpless in front of those marvellous eyes. She smiled at him and he felt his heart stir in his chest.

"Okay, we'll walk ya home strawberry. Good to see you again Taichou!" said Renji pushing Ichigo out of the room.

"See ya tomorrow Kuchiki-San, Kuchiki Taichou" waved Shuuhei and then the three of them left the room.

Rukia stood up but remained glued to the ground, looking into Byakuya's misty grey eyes.

"I need a moment alone with my sister, Urahara Kisuke" said Byakuya coldly, not averting his eyes from Rukia.

"Oh! Indeed Kuchiki Taichou, I'll just go and prepare your gigai then" replied Urahara grinning before fleeing the room, leaving Byakuya and Rukia standing alone in front of each other.

* * *

She still could not move, the smile had long left her face and she even found it hard to breathe. Byakuya was back, but so was his cold, unreadable mask, and that pained her heart, filling her with insecurity and sadness.

After what felt like ages, he cleared his throat.

"So?" he asked severely.

"S…so…what?" she asked shyly, her eyes clouded with fear.

"Aren't you going to…kiss me?" he asked with a faint, but irresistible smile.

"Oh Byakuya!" she sighed in relief and literally threw herself into his waiting arms.

He held her tightly as she pressed her small frame against his body, burying her face in his chest. Their hug was sweet, but needy, it spoke of hours of longing and wondering, it spoke of two souls trying desperately to merge into one, and they remained locked in each other's arms for a long time, too afraid of being part again.

Then she slowly looked up at him and their eyes met, indigo-violet into misty-grey, and the whole world disappeared to them.

He gently hooked a finger under her chin, tilting her head as he lowered his to nuzzle her nose lovingly, her heart was pounding in her chest and a deep sigh escaped her lips when he slowly brushed them with his own. The softness of her was unbelievable to him, the sweetness of him was too much for her to hold back anymore, and so they took each other's mouth hungrily.

* * *

Orihime Inoue thought she should get actress-of-the-year award. She thought so as she lay beside her boyfriend unable to sleep, clenching her fists and gritting her teeth angrily.

The witch was back, her worse fears came true…and the look on Ichigo's eyes…she wanted to murder that shinigami bitch, as soon as possible too.

She turned to look at Ichigo's sleeping form and her heart stilled in her chest. He was sound asleep, but smiling. For the first time in their whole life together as a couple he was actually smiling in his sleep…and all because of her: the shinigami bitch.

Orihime sighed, and slowly got out of bed. She went down stairs still thinking someone should really appreciate her acting skills. It was the hardest thing she ever did, pretend to be happy when he told her Rukia was back that is; smile and giggle, appear to be excited and tell him how much she wanted to see Rukia…how much she missed her. Yeah, she should get a fucking award for being such a good liar. She smiled bitterly as she entered the kitchen.

It was all Ulquiorra's fault though, he said he would kill her but he did not. Now the bitch was back, making Ichigo smile in his fucking sleep. Orihime poured some hot water into a cup, while soaking a teabag in it. She needed to make sure Ulquiorra won't fail again, she thought as she lifted the cup to her lips.

'_And if the arrancar can't do the job…then I will'_ she told herself with a grin, as she placed the empty teacup on the sink.

* * *

Byakuya kept his forehead pressed against Rukia's as they both panted for air, a few seconds ago they had reluctantly broke the kiss when the need for oxygen became unbearable, but it was just as if neither of them was ready to break the contact yet. They needed each other too much.

"I…I missed you so much and then I was…afraid" she muttered, while Byakuya frowned.

"Why were you afraid?"

"I thought that…maybe you…changed your mind" she replied shyly, lowering her head. But Byakuya will have none of that, so he cupped her face and made her look at him again.

"You should know better than that by now" he said severely but reassuringly at the same time, making her smile.

"Hai…you're right…I do know better now" she said licking her lips playfully, which made him smile too.

"Good to know that" he said before pecking her lips lovingly.

"Now I believe it's time to get my gigai and go home" he said taking a step back, and offering Rukia his hand.

"Hai" she took his hand with a wide smile, intertwining fingers with him and both left the room.

* * *

A bang and a thump so loud to make the headboard of their bed shake woke Renji and Shuuhei. For a moment they looked at each other, sleepy and confused, ruffled sounds could be heard from the other side of the wall, Shuuhei frowned and looked deeply into his lover's auburn eyes questioning, then he saw Renji's eyes widening and a giggle escaped the crimson-haired Fukutaichou.

"Taichou's back…" said Renji with a smirk, watching Shuuhei's mouth form a silent O as realization stroke him. Another bang, followed by a deep mewl came trough the next room, making both men turn to stare at the white pristine wall.

"Holly shit, they're going pretty rough at it!" commented Shuuhei with a smirk.

"Damn! Who would have thought Taichou could be so…wild" muttered Renji, truly shocked.

Shuuhei grinned and slid a hand up Renji's thigh, while giving the red-head a lustful look.

"What you say, gorgeous…want to put them to shame?" purred Shuuhei sliding a hand behind Renji's neck, pulling him from a kiss.

"Damn right I do" replied Renji seductively before taking his lover's lips in a hungry, heated kiss.

* * *

Byakuya tore Rukia's panties and swiftly moved them both to the bed; she anxiously ripped his shirt open as he took off his pants, kicking them to the floor. He grabbed her wrists and held her arms open for a moment, delighting himself in the sight of her naked body.

Damn, she was even more beautiful than he remembered, her eyes clouded with desire, lips parted and swollen, her milky white skin glistening and her rosy nipples moist with his saliva; he grinned and lowered himself to claim her lips once more. He kissed her deeply, drinking the sweet passion from her incredibly soft lips while settling between her thighs. Rukia let out a heated moan when she felt the tip of his engorged manhood brush against her wetted, sensitive folds.

Byakuya broke the kiss and trailed wet, passionate kissed along her jaw line all the way to her neck; he sucked on her earlobe, and gave it a little nip before whispering.

"Are you ready?" she took a deep breath, shivering slightly, and tangled her hand in his hair, motioning him to look at her.

"I am more than ready" she replied with a deep, sensual voice, making Byakuya grin before he yanked his hips forward, burying himself in her incredibly tight wetness to the hilt, letting out a deep groan as Rukia arched her back, throwing her head back in pure ecstasy.

* * *

**And there you have it...how was that? did you enjoy? Please let me know! **


	21. HER POWER I

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the long update, I've been away on vacation. Well, here's the 21st chappie, I hope you like it! **

**As we all know...I do not own bleach...if I did ByaRuki would be happening already LOL.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Urahara looked puzzled at the four yawning shinigami sitting in front of him, they all had dark circles under their eyes, and the younger Kuchiki was already drifting off over her tea, her eyes half open as she struggled not to fall asleep.

The other two shifted on their sits rather uncomfortably while Byakuya kept his stoic features in place.

"Did you sleep well last night? You all seem pretty tired" commented Urahara examining them carefully.

While Byakuya just decided to ignore the comment, a faint smile crept up Shuuhei's face, Rukia blushed deeply, and Renji scratched the back of his head nervously. Urahara sighed, it was very clear now that he was not getting an explanation from them.

"Well, I think I'm going to give you some soldier-pills, but just for today. Whatever it is that kept you awake last night…don't do it again, we need to start training today, especially you Kuchiki-San" said Urahara calmly, looking at Rukia.

"Kuchikis don't need soldier-pills, Urahara Kisuke" replied Byakuya severely.

"Well, you may not because you are a noble, but Rukia…"

"Rukia is a noble a well" interrupted Byakuya glaring at Urahara.

"W…what do you mean by that?" he asked quite puzzled, drifting his eyes to Rukia, who was falling asleep again.

"Is she really?" asked Yoruichi while entering the room. Byakuya just nodded.

She stood frozen in place, staring at Rukia with a lopsided grin.

"How long?" she asked

"Not long" replied Byakuya while Urahara kept shifting his gaze from one to another, not really understanding what they were talking about.

"Well, if she is a Kuchiki and a truly noble…then I am to train her now, ne?" asked Yoruichi playfully, not missing the slight twitch of irritation in Byakuya's eye.

"Care to explain what's going on here?" asked Urahara a bit annoyed.

"_I_ will train her, Shihoin, not _you_"

"Don't be so grumpy Byakuya-Bo…it is my duty after all, or are you trying to defy Ginrei's command now?" she replied with a strange glint in her eyes. Byakuya gritted his teeth and looked away, making her grin widen.

"That's what I thought" she chuckled and swiftly grabbed Rukia's arm, startling the half-asleep girl.

"Again, is anyone going to explain this to me?" insisted Urahara, now fully annoyed.

"Come with me Kuchiki-San, we have lots of work to do. Byakuya enlighten Kisuke for me, ne?"

"Yoruichi-San, where are you taking me…what's going on?" asked Rukia quite confused.

"We'll be downstairs training, make sure no one comes in Kisuke" said Yoruichi severely before disappearing, dragging Rukia along.

Urahara sighed and spread his fan, gazing at Byakuya who not looked even more irritated than he was.

"Ano…I think we better go find Ichigo and the rest, ne?" said Renji

"Yes, you better do that" replied Urahara not averting his eyes from Byakuya.

"Come, Shuuhei" said Renji standing up.

"We'll be back soon, hopefully with all of them, se we can start training" said Shuuhei and with that they left, leaving Urahara and Byakuya alone.

"So?" asked Urahara anxiously, making Byakuya sigh.

"Urahara Kisuke, this information is still highly classified" stated Byakuya severely; Urahara nodded, and listened carefully to the captain's explanation.

* * *

"Come on, you are much faster and stronger than this!" Yoruichi reprimanded Rukia as she missed another attack with her Bankai.

They've been at it for 10 hours now and Rukia was tired and frustrated, Yoruichi kept pushing her limits and after her last comment it was official: Kuchiki Rukia was pissed off.

Then something changed about her. Her eyes, usually a deep indigo-violet colour, turned into a brighter shade of purple, her dress also grew longer and above her head the halo contracted and lowered, looking almost as a crown. Yoruichi's eyes widened. When she first saw Rukia's Bankai liberation she was deeply surprised, the girl not only had an emperor-type Bankai, but it was also breath-taking beautiful. Now she was shocked all over again, for her Bankai's just changed.

Rukia the parted her lips with a faint grin, and shot her eyes up to Yoruichi.

"Tōketsu, Yukiteiken!" yelled Rukia while pointing her sword to the sky.

Yoruichi trembled as she saw a blinding white ray shoot from the tip of Rukia's blade. Then everything went cold.

* * *

'_Damn he is hotter than I remembered'_ thought Orihime Inoue while checking Byakuya up. A few hours ago she came into Urahara's shoten, along with Ichigo and Uryu. Now they were split apart, Uryu training with Shuuhei Hisagi, Ichigo with Urahara and the vizards, and she was left with Renji, while a bored-looking Kuchiki Byakuya observed them.

"You need to focus, Inoue-San, Tsubaki is still not responding to your call" reprimanded Renji.

"Oh…S…sorry Renji-San I…I am a bit tired" replied Orihime shyly. Renji turned to look at his captain and caught the slight shook of disapproval of Byakuya's head. He agreed with his captain, though. The girl was not even trying, and their situation was quite severe, with Rukia bounded to remain in her gigai at all times in order to hide her spiritual power from the espada, there were only three shinigami left to protect this almost powerless humans from being kidnapped, and if they were not able to at least defend themselves for a while in case of an attack…they did not stood a chance.

"Oh…okay Inoue-San, let's call it a day, ne?" said Renji handing Orihime a bottle of water, earning a relieved nod from the orange-haired girl.

He then walk toward Byakuya and stood beside him. They both watched the girl gulping the water almost desperately.

"She is useless" stated Byakuya calmly.

"Ya…she can still heal though"

"At least" mumbled Byakuya.

"Hey, I wonder how Rukia is doing" commented Renji happily, looking how Byakuya's eyes softened at the mention of her name.

"Mee too, Abarai"

"So…you and Rukia huh?" asked Renji with a grin.

"Yes, Rukia and I, Abarai…but remember that is not for everyone to know yet"

"What do you mean, Taichou?" asked Renji frowning, while Byakuya sighed.

"Remember the meetings with the elders that kept me from coming along with you?" Renji nodded.

"Well, Rukia's…new achievement is in fact even more extraordinary than I assumed, so the elders were planning to marry her off with the spirit-king's son" said Byakuya with a hint of deep sorrow in his voice, Renji did not fail to notice.

"WHAT?"

"That is why I kept our…_closeness_ from the elders, while secretly sending the spirit-king a letter, informing him of my intentions to marry Rukia myself" replied Byakuya calmly.

"HOLLY SHIT TAICHOU! You want to marry her?" asked Renji almost shouting.

"Keep your voice down, Abarai" said Byakuya darkly, piercing Renji with his glare

"S…sorry Taichou!" apologized the red head.

"I do Renji…but I haven't asked her yet" Renji observed his Taichou and noticed something was off.

"Why haven't you?" he carefully asked.

"…I…need more time"

"What…don't tell me you are not sure about your feelings Taichou, because if that's it then I do not care of you are stronger than me…I will kill you for hurting her" Byakuya was shocked by Renji's words, but turning to look at his Fukutaichou he was more shocked by the look in his eyes. Renji was being _very_ serious about his threat, his look showed real killing intent. Byakuya smiled at Renji, it was a faint, almost imperceptible slime, but it was there nevertheless.

"Protective of her, are you not Abarai?" asked Byakuya a bit amused.

"Don't change the subject Taichou, I will not let you hurt Rukia, she already had enough of suffering" threatened Renji again.

"It is not me who needs time Renji…it is her" stated Byakuya looking away from Renji.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Wow Renji-San, you surely did not go easy on me" said Orihime coming to them.

'_I did go easy on you, stupid girl'_ thought Renji, annoyed by the interruption.

"I wonder how Kurosaki-Kun and the others are"

"I am sure they are just fine" replied Byakuya not looking at the girl.

"You think so, Kuchiki Taichou? Well, in that case I guess I'll take your word, since you know so much" she said coming closer to Byakuya, slightly rubbing her breasts against his arm. Renji was taken aback by the flirty tone in the girl's voice, and even more by her bold actions. He looked at his Taichou, panicking about how he was going to react, but Byakuya took a graceful step away from the girl, the disgust evident in his face, and then addressed to his Fukutaichou.

"I think we better go back up, Renji"

"Hai Taichou" replied Renji with a smile.

They were almost at the top of the stairs when a loud explosion startled them, and the whole underground training-ground shook violently.

* * *

Urahara Kisuke and Kurosaki Ichigo entered the Shoten. Ichigo was exhausted after spending many hours training with the vizards, with very little improvement. He was also half-hearted, because he understood the importance of getting his powers back, not only to defend himself, but also to protect his friends and family. Urahara noticed his gloomy aura, and tried to cheer the boy up.

"It was great progress to be able to materialize you zampakutou, Kurosaki-San"

"I guess…I still don't even have shikai though…" commented Ichigo with a depressed tone.

"Don't worry, Kurosaki-San, you'll get there soon" said Urahara placing a comforting hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

They sat at the table in the living room and Urahara was about to ask Ririn to get them some tea when the entire shoten quaked and a deafening explosion make their ears bleed.

When Shuuhei and Ishida heard the explosion, they ran. They bumped into the others half-way there, and they looked as confused and they were. No one knew what happened, but the noise…it came from where Rukia and Yoruichi were, Ishida knew it just by taking one look at Ichigo's pained face; he closed his eyes shut, and said a silent prayer as he ran as fast as he could. _'Please don't die on him now, Kuchiki-San'

* * *

_

When they got the training ground they were all shocked beyond any imaginable word. There was nothing left, nothing at all; just a huge, deep, and much frozen hole in the ground where the training area was, nothing more.

In the middle of the hole lay a much harmed, unconscious Yoruichi with Rukia crying and kneeling beside her, trying desperately to heal her with her kidou.

"I am sorry Yoruichi-San, please…I AM SO SORRY!" cried Rukia painfully.

Urahara ran to them and saw Yoruichi was in a very, very bad state. He couldn't help the crush inside his heart seeing her like that.

Byakuya flash stepped next to Rukia and for a second he stared at her with his eyes wide opened, unable to say a word.

'_Why is she sorry…did she really do this?'_ wondered Byakuya. Then he saw Urahara kneeling beside Yoruichi as he started healing her with Kidou too, and reacted. He called at Renji and Shuuhei as he kneeled himself beside Yoruichi.

The lieutenants joined them quickly, and the five set of hands covered Yoruichi's broken body with healing kidou.

It took them almost an hour; an hour during which Rukia's silent tears kept flowing as she repeated _sorry _over and over again. An hour during which the three humans watched them quietly, unable to assist them in any way; an hour of Urahara's heart clenching inside his chest until Yoruichi's eyes finally fluttered open.

* * *

The light coming from their hands stopped shining and they all fell back, exhausted. Yoruichi sat up slowly, and quickly noticed the relieved look on Urahara's face and the wetness in Rukia's cheeks. She extended and arm and lovingly caressed Urahara's face.

"I am okay, Kisuke" she said softly, as Urahara leaned against her hand, kissing it and making her smile. Then she turned to look at Rukia, and noticed the girl was bowing her head as tears kept running down her face. She hooked a finger under her chin, making her look up at her.

"It was not your fault, Kuchiki-San, I misjudged your power" Rukia looked at Yoruichi with wide, saddened eyes.

"I am so sorry Yoruichi-San I…I don't know what happened that…that did not happen before…"

"So I was the first one to see it then?" asked Yoruichi quite excited, surprising everyone.

"The first one to see what?" asked Byakuya confused. Yoruichi averted her eyes from Rukia to look at him, and with a playful smirk she simply replied:

"The second liberation of her Bankai" at hearing her words, everyone, even the humans, gasped.

* * *

**So...how was that? I know, I know...not much ByaRuki moments in this chapter...don't worry, it's coming! If you liked it, please review and make me happy, okay? See you soon!**


	22. YOURS

**Sorry about the long wait goys, I had to move and it was hell! Now I am finally settling down on my new place, so I think I'll find more time to write. Anyway, if you are still interested in this story, I have to tell you I put a big lemmon in this chapter. Also the story unravels a bit. A taste of what's to come ;)**

**I hope you like it, and please review if you do so!**

**I don't own bleach!**

**Have fun :D**

* * *

"B…Bankai?" muttered Ichigo while approaching the Shinigami, staring intently at Rukia, who refused to meet his gaze.

"Yeah…pretty cool huh? "replied Renji.

"But how… when?" Rukia sighed, and Byakuya did not fail to notice.

"A few days before she became 13th squad Fukutaichou, Kusoraki" replied Byakuya arrogantly, making Ichigo's eyes widen in shock.

"Fukutaichou? They made _you_ Fukutaichou, midget?" asked Ichigo increduosly, making a vein pop in Rukia's forehead.

"Yes, they made _me_ Fukutaichou; do you have any problem with that, _strawberry_?" asked Rukia waving a fist at Ichigo's face.

"Oi, nobody told me, ok?" protested Ichigo in Rukia's face, irritating her all the more. She was ready to jump at the boy's throat when Yoruichi's voice startled them both.

"Say Rukia, why don't you go fix me a nice cup of tea while Kisuke and big-cherry-boy here take me to bed?" asked Yoruichi playfully, fully enjoying Byakuya's disgusted face at the nickname she gave him.

"Ok, yes, sure Yoruichi-San!" replied Rukia bowing her head again.

"Oh, and enough with the guilt already, for crying out loud!" Yoruichi reprimanded her with a tender smile, making the raven-haired girl smile too.

Rukia left hurriedly, and for a moment Renji, Shuuhei, Ichigo, Orihime and Ishida looked at Yoruichi uncertain of what to do, but the gorgeous dark-skinned woman just rolled her eyes while shaking her head softly.

"The rest of you…go help her or something, I don't need you right now" her words seemed to startle them for a moment, but they quickly followed Rukia.

Byakuya and Urahara looked at each other for a moment, before lowering their eyes to Yoruichi.

"Come on boys, take me to my room…we need to talk" the playfulness in her voice had disappeared completely. The men nodded and helped her up, fully understanding the seriousness of the matter they were to discuss.

* * *

Back inside the shoten, Uryu suggested they should wait for Urahara in the living room, and the others agreed, realizing that one person was more than capable of fixing a simple cup of tea.

As they approached the kitchen, though, Renji noticed Ichigo gazing at the closed door.

"Go talk to her" murmured Renji, startling Ichigo a bit, who turned to look at him wide-eyed.

"W…what..?" he asked nervously, making Renji smirk.

"Just go talk to her, Strawberry, it's been a while, ne?" Ichigo smiled at Renji's encouraging words, and with a nod he entered the kitchen, sliding the door close behind him.

There she was; her back to him and her hair flowing as her alabaster hands moved delicately as she made the tea. He smiled. How could he not? She was right there, back into his life again, and he felt his heart swell with happiness.

He cleared his throat to make his presence known to her; she turned around swiftly and when her eyes recognized him she bestowed him with one of her breath-taking smiles.

"Hey, need some help?" he asked while approaching the counter.

"Oh, sure…could you get the kettle, please?" he nodded and went over the stove.

"So…how are you…it's been a while" he asked softly, as he started to pour the hot water into the teapot.

"G..Good, Ichigo…I've been good…how about you?" she asked while stirring the tea.

"Could have been better…I…I missed you" he placed the empty kettle on the counter, and met her soft violet eyes with warm hazel ones.

She was a bit taking aback by his words, but even more by the look in his tender eyes; it was quite out of character of him to be so forward and it warmed Rukia's heart, it really did, for she also missed him, very much.

"I missed you too Ichigo" she replied with an honest smile as her arms encircled his waist. Ichigo's heart pumped violently inside his chest, and it took him a second to realize what was going on. She was hugging him, her soft cheek pressed against his chest, and her little arms curled around his body. His arms closed around her petite frame, as he buried his head on her silky, yet-black hair with a smile.

"Good to have you back" he mumbled against her hair making Rukia smile.

* * *

Yoruichi sat on her futon, propped up against a pile of soft pillows with Byakuya and Urahara sitting on each side. After a couple of minutes in complete silence, she sighed.

"I can't train her" she stated, shocking both men. She felt Urahara's incredulous look on her and her eyes shot up to meet his.

"Seriously Kisuke, I can't…she's…way too strong" she lowered her head worriedly, but caught Byakuya smirking arrogantly with the corner of her eye.

"You can't train her either, Byakuya-bo, she's got your same type of Bankai" commented Yoruichi, slightly annoyed, making the beautiful man frown.

"What do you mean were-cat?" he asked visibly irritated.

"Yoruichi-San's right, Byakuya…we don't know what could happen, it could be dangerous for you both" said Urahara while spreading his fan. They were quiet again for a while, lost in deep thoughts, until Yoruichi broke the silence once more.

"There is more" she said, sighing again.

"What is it, love?" asked Urahara, shocked by the fear he caught in her voice.

"She…she wasn't even trying, you know? She achieved a second liberation and she did not even mean to do it, I…I suspect she is still holding back" her last words made both men gasp.

"It can't be" muttered Byakuya.

"Yoruichi-San, if that's true then…." started Urahara.

"None of us can help her" Yoruichi finished the sentence for him, and Byakuya stood up swiftly, leaving the room without explanation.

"What's with him?" asked Urahara waving his fan at the now empty seat in front of him.

"I know" commented Yoruichi with a smirk, making Urahara turn his eyes to her with a questioning look on his face.

"Sorry, Kisuke…I won't tell" she replied playfully, as Urahara rolled his eyes.

* * *

Byakuya entered the kitchen, and for a moment he stood frozen, watching _his_ Rukia in another man's arms. He fisted his knuckles and cleared his throat.

"Release my sister at once, Kurosaki" his dark and dangerous tone startled Rukia and Ichigo, who separated immediately.

"B…Nii-Sama" whispered Rukia, lowering her eyes.

"Hey, Byakuya how's Yoruichi?" asked Ichigo carefree, but Byakuya just ignored him and walked straight to Rukia, taking her hand rather forcefully.

"We are leaving…NOW" he commanded, leading Rukia out.

"Oi, Byakuya…what happened?" yelled Ichigo, quite shocked, but again, he didn't even bother to reply. As they passed the living room, Renji caught a glimpse of them and stood up.

"Taichou, Rukia…where are you going?" he asked with a frown, noticing they were already back in their gigai.

"Not now, Abarai" and that was the last Byakuya said before leaving the shoten, dragging Rukia behind.

He didn't say a word to Rukia in all the way to the apartment, and he didn't let go of her wrist either. She followed him with her head down, trying her best to keep the tears at bay. He didn't say a word as they entered the apartment and neither as he took her straight to their room.

* * *

Then he shut the door and pushed her against a wall, placing both hands on each side of her head. Rukia still refused to lift her head, thinking he should be very angry at her. He nuzzled her cheek, lovingly.

"Rukia look at me" he whispered with a deep, velvety voice that sounded so sensual to Rukia, yet so commanding, she couldn't do anything but oblige. Her frightened eyes met his silvery, passionate ones.

"Listen to me clearly, Rukia," he said, rubbing his fingers lovingly against her throat. Rukia's eyes fluttered in pleasure. "I am going to take you right now. I'm going to undress you, touch you, kiss you, lick you, and make love to you like no other man ever will"

Rukia nearly fell to the floor in a pool of desire. Instead her legs shook and her heart raced. He slid his fingers around her throat to the back of her neck, grasping her hair in his fist gently. His face moved closer to hers, so close their breath mixed together in the sexually charged air between them.

Rukia felt drunk; her head was heavy on her shoulders and her brain was fuzzy. She wanted this; she wanted _him_ so bad it hurt. A tiny moan that escaped from the back of her throat, Byakuya took it as her consent, and closed the gap between their lips. His kiss was soft and gentle, but claiming none the less.

She felt her toes curl as he pressed his tongue against her lips and pushed his way in. Her knees quaked when his tongue swiped hers; caressing it the way she knew he would caress her body. She felt her juices soak her knickers when he grabbed her tongue with his teeth, sucked it into his mouth and massaged it sensually.

Byakuya moved his lips slowly down the column of her throat to the open neck of her shirt. He pressed soft, featherlike kisses to the hollow there and slowly started unbuttoning her shirt with one hand. His other hand was still wrapped tightly in her hair, continuously pulling and releasing, pulling and releasing.

"You taste so good" he breathed against the bare skin of her collarbone, before nipping at it with his teeth. "Like peaches and cream." Rukia's murmured response was unintelligible.

Byakuya released her hair as he had finished unbuttoning her shirt and straightened himself in front of her. Sliding his hands along either side of her collarbone and underneath her shirt, he pushed it slowly down off her shoulders and down her arms.

The slow pace he took was like pure torture to Rukia. Every inch of skin his hands touched burned with a fire she didn't even know she possessed. Every goose bump he raised caused a clenching in her abdomen that sent a fresh wave of desire coursing through her boiling blood.

Her shirt fell in a puddle at her feet and Byakuya's hands started the slow journey back up her arms, until he reached her collarbone. Byakuya, with his liquid silver eyes, held Rukia's gaze the entire time, the devilish smirk she loved on his lips.

When his hands started slowly down the front of her body, and over the thinly-covered mounds on her chest, he let his heat-filled gaze flicker down at them. "Beautiful," he muttered, before dipping his head to kiss the cleavage and massage each orb with his skilled hands.

For the first time since they entered the room, Rukia brought her hands up from her sides and ran them through his long, jet-black locks. His moan of appreciation sent a shiver down her body. The pleasure increased tenfold when Byakuya moved his mouth to her aching, covered nipple and bit down through the fabric.

"Oh, _mmm_," Rukia breathed and tightened her grip on his hair as he suckled her hardened nipple. She threw her head back as he switched from one nipple to the other, first biting and then suckling. Rukia could feel the wetness between her legs; she was in desperate need of release.

"Byakuya," she murmured, "please."

She didn't mean for him to stop his ministrations with her words, but it was exactly what happened. His mouth moved a fraction of an inch away from her nipple and she groaned. "Please," she tried again.

Byakuya smirked at her as he replaced his mouth with his hand and started kneading her breasts slowly. "What is it you are asking for?" he asked in a voice so smooth Rukia wanted to eat it.

The words stuck in her throat.

"Something has you practically begging, Rukia," he said, a devilish twinkle in his eye, "but I cannot give it to you until you tell me what it is you want."

She still couldn't believe this new side of him, and she couldn't even speak. His hands were doing unspeakable things to her breasts and his eyes were doing unspeakable things to her brain. She had lost the connection between reasonable thought and speaking; it was something that had never happened to her before.

After another moment, his mouth started to descend her stomach, leaving a trail of wet, hot kisses, until he came to the hem of her skirt. With a practiced hand, his fingers quickly pushed down the zipper. Byakuya pressed his lips to the exposed flesh above her knickers and he slowly pushed her skirt down, as he had done her shirt.

Rukia looked down at her lover on his knees before her. His nose was touching her soaked panties and he was breathing in the scent of her and moaning in appreciation.

"I am never going to get enough of these rabbit things you are obviously so fond of" purred Byakuya fixing his heated gaze on her. Before Rukia could even be embarrassed, Byakuya grabbed the top of her panties between his teeth and pulled them down her body. Rukia set a hand on top of his head and groaned. It was the most erotic thing she had ever witnessed. Byakuya helped her step out of the soaking panties before standing before her once again. Rukia found herself disappointed he had not spent more time on his knees, until he said,

"Now, undress me."

* * *

She was heady with excitement and nervousness as she dropped her eyes from his and started unbuttoning his black shirt. As each inch of his pale skin was exposed, Rukia wanted to move forward and touch her lips and tongue to the flesh; it was begging to be marked by her. Tentatively she moved forward and pressed her lips to his collarbone. Byakuya hissed through his teeth and it spurred her forward.

With each button, Rukia pressed her lips to another area of skin, or nipped her teeth against a ridge of muscle, each time eliciting some sound from Byakuya' parted mouth. When his shirt was unbuttoned, she took the same care to remove it from his body as he had done to her, only she kept her warm mouth attached to his body.

When his nipples were exposed, Rukia pressed her lips to one and then the other, before grazing them with her teeth. The deep groans coming from his mouth told Rukia that this was something he enjoyed, so she spent extra time with each nipple until he was grinding his teeth together.

Rukia didn't want to stop giving him pleasure, as it was giving her great pleasure in return. She kept her mouth attached to his nipples as she ran her hands down his smooth stomach to his pants. She quickly unbuttoned and unzipped them. Her hand brushed against the hard length of him and she let out a moan against his skin.

"Yes, Rukia" Byakuya grit out through his teeth, "every inch is for you."

Rukia moaned again and moved away from his nipples to drop to her knees in front of him. He had not told her to do anything more than undress him, but this was something she had to do, and she knew he wouldn't mind.

She reached down and helped him out of his shoes and socks, and then put both of her hands into the waistband of his boxers and pulled them and his pants off at the same time. His large and hard cock sprang free of his boxers and Rukia's mouth began to water. It was large and wide, pointed directly at her mouth. The head was a deep purple and fleshy; she wanted it and she wanted it now.

While Byakuya steadied himself with a hand on her head to step out of his pants, Rukia moved her mouth forward and kissed the tip of his cock, the precum coating her lips. She looked up to see him staring down at her. "Yes, Rukia, you can have it," he answered her unspoken question.

Rukia nodded and licked her lips. She had never done this before, but oh, how she wanted to. She tasted him on her tongue, salty and warm, and she needed more. She moved her lips forward and took the head into her mouth. She sucked gently, twirling her tongue around the head teasingly, as she listened to him moan and groan above her. Yes, this is what she wanted. She wanted to please him as much as he pleased her.

He was so hard, yet so soft under her hand. She could feel each ridge, every vein, each pulse of blood that ran through it, and it was all because of her. She had made him this way and it gave her a sense of control she hadn't felt before. Ever.

Rukia slid her mouth down his cock as far as she could, letting the head hit the back of her throat and then moving her mouth back to the tip, swirling her tongue around. Her hand worked in succession with her mouth and quickly she had developed a rhythm she could tell he was enjoying.

Rukia stopped her rhythm and brought her tongue out to gently rub along the bottom side of his cock. Then she scraped her teeth soothingly against the flesh, before taking the head back in her mouth and suckling. One hand continued to stroke his length, while the other massaged his sac.

Byakuya grunted as he entwined his fingers into her hair and pushed his hips forward. The force pushed his pulsing cock back into her mouth. "That's enough, Rukia" he said and she nodded before standing in front of him. Byakuya bowed his head to kiss Rukia roughly on the lips and forcing his tongue in and out of her mouth, giving her a preview of what was to come.

"That was very good," Byakuya said, pulling back from Rukia and rubbing his hands across her waist. "You deserve a special treat for that." His mouth was back on hers as he pushed her body slowly backwards. Rukia moaned as she felt the edge of the bed hit the back of her legs.

* * *

Byakuya lowered her back over the bed, laying her atop the silky covers, and broke the kiss. "You will watch what I do to you, Rukia." It was not a question, but Rukia nodded anyway. She propped herself up onto her elbows and watched as Byakuya moved back onto his knees and started kissing and licking the insides of her thighs; thighs that were already coated in her juices.

"You taste so good," he said as he licked and sucked and kissed his way slowly up to her aching core.

Finally, she felt his hot breath against her dripping center and shivered. "Please," she uttered, nearly unaware she was doing so. "Please, Byakuya."

He didn't speak, but grunted at her words and dove forward, licking from the bottom of her slit to the top, teasing the bundle of nerves there with the tip of his tongue. Rukia cried out, "Yes."

Byakuya wasted no time in pressing his tongue flat against her clit as he teased the tip of one finger at her opening, before shoving it roughly into her wet heat. He slid it in and out of her a couple of times before sliding in a second and then a third finger right away. Rukia nearly came when he clamped his mouth down on her clit and started humming gently.

"Oh, Byakuya, yes," she screamed out. Rukia couldn't think straight. He was bringing her quickly to the edge and she needed release. With his teeth, Byakuya nibbled and bit on her clit as he pounded one finger in and out of her slit, causing Rukia to scream out his name over and over again. Her walls clenched when Byakuya flicked the tip of his tongue over her clit and she fell over the edge of the cliff and into euphoria.

He licked and sucked at her pussy lips as she came, making sure not a drop rolled down her already wet thighs and to the floor. His tongue grazed over her sensitive nerves again as he cleaned her and Rukia screamed out in ecstasy. Byakuya, smirking no doubt, pressed and flicked his tongue over the nerves again and Rukia started to quake.

"I believe that saying you enjoyed that would be an understatement, ne Rukia?" he breathed against her core. Rukia shuddered in response and nodded her head. She didn't think it was possible, but her body was screaming with need at the same time it was shaking with exhausted release. This sexy man was her undoing.

Byakuya began a slow crawl back up her body, his tongue tracing patterns in her sweaty skin. When his teeth grazed her sensitive nipples, she sucked in a breath and watched as he lazily circled them with his long, warm tongue.

"Please," she begged as his erection pressed between her legs. "Please, Byakuya."

His cock was teasing her swollen lips. "Please, what?"

Rukia rested her head against the soft pillows and cried, "Take me. Make me yours."

* * *

He needed no more prodding. Byakuya spread her legs widely and in one fluid motion filled her aching core with his hard length. Rukia gasped as his girth spread her open and penetrated deep inside of her.

Byakuya grunted against her ear. "So tight" He slid his cock back, nearly out of her body, before thrusting it back into her hard. Rukia moaned into the crook of his neck. "And so wet." Another deep thrust and Rukia could already feel her orgasm building.

His thrusts, still long and hard, started coming faster as Rukia screamed out in bliss as his large, rigid cock slammed into her over and over again. Byakuya grunted loudly as he ran a hand up her side and pulled one of her numb breasts into his hand kneaded it. His other hand slid around her waist and settled between her legs, pressing gently on her throbbing clit.

Byakuya pulled on her nipple, causing her to cry out in pleasured pain, all while pressing hard on her clit and hitting the right spot inside her every time. Each thrust was nearly her undoing.

"Ughn, you're so beautiful" Byakuya grunted and pushed in harder. He was close, she could tell, and so was she. "You are mine."

The last word was shouted out, followed by her name as Byakuya spilled his seed inside of her. The force of his orgasm pushed Rukia over the edge and she cried out in bliss as white stars exploded inside her brain.

"So good," Byakuya muttered as his hips thrust involuntarily against her hips with the last of his orgasm. "So good"

Rukia's body was shaking uncontrollably; Byakuya slid his semi-hard dick from her slick folds and lay beside her on the bed, panting heavily. He wrapped an arm tightly around her waist as and pulled her flush against his body.

Lying atop his chest, Rukia waited until her breathing calmed, before looking up at her lover. Byakuya had his head resting against the pillows, his hair fanned out around him like a halo, and his chest was rising and falling, pushing Rukia and up down. There was a sensual smirk on his face and his eyes were closed. Rukia had never seen anything so beautiful, so sexy, in her life. She crawled slightly up his chest, his eyes never opening, but his body responding and his smile growing, and she pressed her lips against his in a soft, gentle kiss; Byakuya's arms wrapped tightly around her waist, running his fingers up and down her spine, as he kissed her back passionately.

"Yours?" she asked when they finally broke apart, her breathing labored again.

Byakuya smirked as he opened his eyes, desire evident in their depths. "Mine," he said in a husky voice.

Rukia smiled and kissed him again; she liked the sound of that _'yours' _she thought as her eyelids finally started to close, his steady heartbeats lulling her to sleep.

* * *

Inoue Orihime was pacing anxiously by the riverside, she slipped out of bed quietly, and even though Ichigo was a heavy sleeper, she didn't want to risk him waking up and finding she was gone.

She felt a presence behind her and turned around with a smile; sad green eyes met her as she threw herself at his arms, kissing her fully on the lips.

"So, did you find anything?" she asked impatiently.

"I did, but" he looked away, confusing her with his troubled look.

"What is it?" she asked frowning. He sighed.

"I thought you said they were siblings" said Ulquiorra piercing her with his green, emerald eyes. Orihime's frown deepened.

"They are siblings" she replied taking a small step back to examine his features better. He looked confused, troubled and confused to be more precise, and it scared Orihime a bit.

"Then I…I don't understand" he muttered looking away.

"Why don't you just tell me what did you find" he hesitated for a moment, and finally sighed. He look at her and shook his head.

"I can't tell you, I think I better show you what I saw" he said taking an eyeball out and crushing it in a million pieces.

Orihime took another step back as everything Ulquiorra just saw started playing out like a movie in front of her.

It was shocking, and unexpected in deed. No wonder Ulqui was so troubled about it. Orihime smirked. Oh yes, this was valuable information alright.

'_I wish you could see your little Rukia giving her brother head now,_ Ichigo' thought Orihime bitterly. As she continued to watch she couldn't help envying Rukia all the more; the way she and Byakuya were making love was…well there was no words to describe it, actually. She never thought the cold but ever so gorgeous sixth squad captain could be such an unrestrained and sensual lover.

When the scene ended she could feel her center throbbing with need, and then an idea popped up on her mind. She turned to Ulquiorra who was looking deeply into the flowing river beside him, and walked toward him with a smirk.

"Didn't I tell you the kind of person she was?" she commented, startling him.

"But, if they're siblings then how come…" she pecked his lips, not letting him finish.

"A whore knows no boundries to her lust, Ulqui, I already told you that" she looked deeply into his eye, and he lowered his head.

"Still, I think that's going too far" he muttered, and Orihime chuckled, who would have thought that an arrancar could be so…prude. So what if Rukia and Byakuya weren't real siblings? She didn't need to tell Ulquiorra that.

"This information is amazingly useful, Ulqui; I need to talk to Sayel as soon as possible" he looked up at her, a confused frown creeping up his face.

"What do you need Sayel for?" she smirked.

"To take them all down" she replied, and moved forward, wrapping her arms around his neck, licking his lips sensually. The green-eyed espada grunted, and locked his arms around her waist.

He lowered Orihime onto the grass, and stripped her naked; just as he slipped his hardened manhood inside her heated core, an evil smirk plastered itself in her face.

'_If you want to take Ichigo from me, then I am going to take your man from you, Kuchiki San; and Oh, how I am going to enjoy being filled by that thick, long and gorgeous brother of yours'

* * *

_

**A/N:How was that? Come on, please tell me what you think, give me some luv, okay? See you soon :D**


	23. HER FAMILY

**Hello again, my lovely ones! Here's my new chappie, I hope you all like it. **

**Thank you all for you wonderful reviews, you guys ROCK! In fact, you made me so happy, I decided to post this so soon.**

**I do not own Bleach, but I do own my story and my OC too.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He was pretending to be asleep, but Rukia knew better. She propped up on an elbow to get a better look at his calm face, and started to caress his soft strands of hair lovingly.

"Care to explain what was last night all about? Not that I'm complaining though" said Rukia softly and playfully, placing a small kiss on Byakuya's forehead. He smiled and opened his eyes to find his beautiful angel smiling down at him.

"Is it necessary for me to explain myself, Rukia?" he replied with the sexiest smirk, trying to get away with his oh-so-powerful Kuchiki-charm, but Rukia would have none of that.

"It is necessary for me to understand, Byakuya….please" she had her weapons too, and if her puppy-eyes did their trick with Renji, they would do for Byakuya too, right?

"Yoruichi can't train you" replied Byakuya sitting up, a worried frown tainting his porcelain face.

"I am sorry I…I didn't mean to hurt Yoruichi-San I don't know what happened…" Byakuya placed a slender finger over her lips, silencing her.

"It was not your fault Rukia, and nobody is blaming you; you are just…too strong for her to handle" replied Byakuya caressing her cheek lovingly as she sat up beside him.

"You'll train me then, won't you" the pleading look on her face almost broke Byakuya's heart. He shook his head lightly and looked away.

"I can't, Rukia…we have the same type of Bankai, it could be dangerous for both of us" her breath hitched in her throat, and she also looked away, feeling desperate.

"Then how am I going to…" Byakuya's hand cupping her cheek didn't let her finish her question. She turned to find silvery, intense, loving eyes looking into her dark, violet ones.

"We will find a way Rukia, I promise you" she smiled, a faint, shy smile. He smiled too and leaned over to brush his lips softly against hers. Rukia's heart sped up in her chest as she threw herself at him, tangling her hands in his flowing hair.

He inhaled deeply, tightening his arms around her waist, and was just about to say those three words he so longed to tell her for the second time, when a blinding light filled the room.

Suddenly he felt sick, weakened, his body started to shake violently and he thought he was just about to faint when a deep voice reached his ears.

"Come with me, Rukia" the voice said, stirring a deep fear inside Byakuya. He looked up to see his angel looking confused at the light-made being standing in the middle of their bedroom. She didn't seem sick or weakened at all, which for some reason scared Byakuya all the more.

"Don't be scared, my dear, and come quickly…before _he_ passes out completely" the shining figure pointed a finger at Byakuya, who did not miss the arrogance in his voice.

Then he felt Rukia's weight lifted from the bed beside him and started to panic. With great effort he lifted his head and saw her walking towards the light, covered only with the silky white sheet, the man waiting for her with his arms wide open. Byakuya saw the man's arms close around Rukia's lithe body. She turned around to look at Byakuya one last time, but the light was so intense he couldn't see her eyes.

"Don't try to find us, because you won't. And don't fall in desperation Kuchiki Byakuya, for she is mine" said the arrogant voice as it vanished in thin air, taking Rukia away from him.

'_I couldn't tell her…I couldn't even see her eyes one last time'_ thought Byakuya, and then everything went black.

* * *

When it happened, when the strange figure burst into their room, everyone felt it. Everyone in Karakura fainted, except for a few ryoka. Orihime was just stepping out of the garganta when she felt it, and hurried to Urahara's shoten, hiding a small vial in her purse.

By the time she got there, Ichigo and Ishida already were, but Yoruichi and Urahara were nowhere to be found.

Yoruichi ran into the apartment, followed by Urahara, but stopped dead on her tracks upon catching the sight of Byakuya. He was sitting on a large leather couch on the living room, with his head cradled in his hands, Renji and Shuuhei sitting on each side.

He didn't even look up when she entered the room, but Renji and Shuuhei did, and their faces told Yoruichi everything she needed to know. It had happened. What they feared the most.

She walked slowly to him and gently took his hand, he looked up into her eyes, and she smiled, sadly, nodding and motioning him to sit up. She led him to his bedroom and he followed mechanically. Once they were inside she stood by the door for a moment, looking at the three confused men now standing in the living room.

"Go to the shoten and wait for us…NOW" she seriousness in her voice shook them, and they all left at once.

She heard the front door close, and turned to Byakuya who was standing in front of her, his body straight, but his head bowed.

"If you ever tell anyone, Shiho…" she placed a finger over his lips, and Byakuya looked up to find her looking deeply into his eyes with yellow, strong and honest ones.

"I won't. Not ever. I give you my word" she said not averting her eyes from him. Then Byakuya did something he never, ever done before. Not when his parents died, not when Hisana did, not ever. He started to cry.

* * *

Three Shinigami entered the shoten silently, and found the three humans looking wide-eyed at them, obviously waiting for an explanation. Ichigo spoke first.

"Renji, where are Byakuya and Rukia?…and what was _that_?" he asked taking a step closer to his friend; Renji lifted his head and met Ichigo's eyes with pained ones, his mouth opened slightly but it was someone else who replied.

"I don't know about Byakuya and my third daughter, Ichigo…but I am quite sure _that_ was the spirit-King's son" A gloomy looking Isshin appeared behind the Shinigami. Ichigo frowned.

"W…What?" asked Ichigo confused, making Isshin frown.

"We all need to sit down" said Urahara walking pass the humans, toward the back of the shoten.

* * *

Yoruichi did not know how long's been Byakuya crying, but she held him strongly and soothingly in her arms, caressing his hair and rubbing his back. She knew he needed this, he really needed to let it all out, and she also knew he couldn't, ever, so this was like his only chance.

Her heart broke for him, she really loved the annoying, uptight Kuchiki, and she loved him with all her heart. He was the closest thing to a son she ever had after all, and her motherly instinct did not like to see her baby so broken down, she definitely did not like to see her Byakuya-bo cry.

After what seemed like ages he calmed down, and after another long, long time, he disentangled himself from her arms. His eyes looked like the deep, raging ocean in the middle of a storm, Yoruichi thought, all watery, swollen, and silvery grey. She brushed the remaining tears off his cheeks and indulged him with a warm smile.

"Now we talk" she said softly, as she got up. Byakuya nodded, standing as well and they headed for the kitchen, where Yoruichi made them both a nice, warm cup of jasmine tea.

* * *

"By why did he take her?" asked Ichigo slamming a fist on the table.

"I don't know son, but she…" started Isshin, but Urahara cut him off.

"The kind of power Rukia-San has it's…_that_ kind of power, do you understand?" Ichigo just shook his head lightly and sat back, lost in his own thoughts.

"I'm sorry Urahara-San, but there's something I don't understand" said Orihime shyly.

"What is it?" muttered Renji, slightly annoyed.

"As you explained before, when the spirit-King's son came into our…dimension, we all felt weakened because we have not the necessary amount of spiritual power" she said tentatively.

"That's right" replied Urahara, motioning to her to continue.

"Yoruichi San and Kuchiki Taichou felt it too, only it was a bit easier for them because they are nobles, right?"

"Again, you are right" encouraged Urahara.

"But you said the spirit-king's son is so powerful that he could kill anyone, human or Shinigami, just by coming 3 steps close to them, because of the immense amount of spiritual power he has, so…if that's true, then how could he take Kuchiki San in his arms to take her away…wouldn't that…kill her?" Orihime's question was actually quite good, and it made Ichigo, Ishida and Isshin to look up at the three Shinigami at once. Urahara sighed.

"Kuchiki San did not want you to know this, but I guess it can't be helped" said Urahara softly, before looking up to them. "She is a pure race noble now, and I suspect she is actually way more than that" said Urahara, reveling in their surprised gasps.

"How…how is that possible Kisuke" asked Isshin with a deep frown.

"It is a terrible story, but I guess we have the time" commented Urahara, and they all nodded in reply.

* * *

"He took her, Shihoin…I don't think she is coming back" muttered Byakuya, his hands shaking as he held tightly the teacup.

"We'll find a way Byakuya, we always do, we'll get her back" replied Yoruichi reassuringly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"He warned me not to try and find her, he warned me not to…he said she was…his now" he lowered his head even more.

"But she isn't Byakuya…she is yours isn't she?" asked Yoruichi knowingly, making Byakuya's head shot up, his wide, confused eyes meeting her playful ones.

"What…?" he mumbled, but she just smiled.

"Oh I've known for a long time, Byakuya-bo, you love her, right?"

"I…I…" he was actually contemplating lying to her, but Yoruichi caught it, and would have none of that.

"This is not the right time to lie to me, Byakuya-bo, I know you love her and I know you've already claimed her, so do not lie" lectured Yoruichi with a frown. Byakuya just looked at her, open-mouthed for a while, and then he looked away.

"How did you know_ that_?" he asked more for himself than to her, but she replied nevertheless.

"Oh, felines have an amazing sense of smell, I thought you knew that. And when you came to train yesterday…well, let's just say she reeked of that marvelous sakura scent of yours…among other things" replied Yoruichi with a smirk. Byakuya grinned for a second, but then he sighed.

"I guess it does not matter now, she's in the spirit dimension, and no one can go there, not even Sotaichou, let alone any of us"

"You may be right, Byakuya…but right now we still do have a mission, remember? You and I have lots of training to do, and a bunch of weak ryoka to protect. Rukia would have wanted you to fulfill your duties, so that's exactly what we are going to do in the meantime" said Yoruichi strongly.

"In the meantime?" asked Byakuya.

"Yes, in the meantime…because sooner or later we _are_ going to get her back" her strong eyes held a promise and a determination Byakuya did not fail to catch, it calmed him, it made him feel stronger, but moreover, it gave him hope. He smiled.

"I am going to hold you to that, just so you know" he replied seriously, but warmly "as for now, you are right, we do have some weak humans to protect, and some espada to hunt down, shall we?" Byakuya sat up and held a hand to her, which she took with a big smile plastered on her face.

However, upon reaching the front door he stopped for a moment and looked at her with a frown.

"Shihoin, about Rukia and I…Abarai knows but…"

"Oh please, I agree with you, for the moment nobody else needs to find out" her seriousness soothed him, and he smiled again. He opened the door and let her pass, but then it was she who hesitated and turned to him.

"Byakuya-bo…about the Orihime girl…keep your eyes open, okay? I've smell some weird, weird things on her the past few days" Byakuya frowned and nodded, the worried look on the tall, dark-skinned woman was all the warning he would ever need, and Kuchiki Byakuya needed not to be told twice.

* * *

As soon as Rukia entered the spirit dimension, a beautiful kimono appeared, covering her bare body. She disentangled herself from the strong man's arms, and looked deeply into his lavender eyes. The man was gorgeous; he had long, silky, lavender hair; in fact the man looked just like…like Sode No Shirayuki's twin. Something about him _felt_ like Sode no Shirayuki as well; it made her feel cozy and warm. The man smiled at her, and was just about to speak when someone else beat him to it.

"Welcome home, my precious daughter" said a warm, tender voice. Rukia turned to the voice and her eyes met another set of stunning lavender eyes. These eyes, though, looked much older, and much, much wiser.

"H…Hi" muttered Rukia, unsure of what to say. It made both men laugh.

"I guess explanations are in order, father" said the younger man, making the older smirk.

"I suppose you are right, son. I am just waiting for my beautiful daughter to hug me" replied the old man, opening his arms to Rukia.

Rukia did not know why she did it, but she ran to the man and threw herself at his arms, with a longing she couldn't explain. She did not know why she did it, but once those arms closed around her, she felt so happy she started to sob.

"My name is Kioshi Akira and I am the spirit King, this is my son, Kioshi Taro…your brother" said the older man sweetly, releasing Rukia from his strong embrace.

She turned to look at Taro, who was smiling fondly at her, and indulged him with a shy smile too; the she looked back at Akira, and the old man nodded.

"That'll make you Kioshi Rukia, since you, precious one, are my only daughter" said the man, earning a surprised gasp from Rukia. He shook his head lightly and took her hand. "Come, little one, we have many things to discuss" he started to walk and Rukia silently followed, Taro walking alongside with her.

As they walked, Rukia couldn't help but marvel herself at the stunning gardens surrounding them; they were so…peaceful and bright, she couldn't help but think of Byakuya, and how he would have loved this gardens. She felt sad.

* * *

"Did you know that your adopted family is trying to marry you off to your own brother Taro?" asked Akira mischievously, as he walked on by. Rukia stopped dead on her tracks, too shocked to continue. It couldn't be…Byakuya wouldn't…

"Oh, but we did receive a very arrogant, and defying hell-butterfly stating otherwise just after the elders of your adoptive family sent theirs" continued Akira, making Taro chuckle a bit at the blush tainting his sister's cheeks.

"B…Byakuya" she muttered with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes, Kuchiki Byakuya, an interesting man in deed, don't you agree Taro?" asked the old man, entering a pristine white veranda, and sitting in front of an equally white, marble table.

"I agree father, very interesting man to ask for my sister's hand" said Taro mischievously sitting beside his father. Rukia's mouth flew open. Byakuya asked for her hand? Seriously? She was shocked; she just stood there, looking at the two grinning men with her mouth wide open.

"Sit down, little one…and do close your mouth, you may catch a hell butterfly" mocked Akira, Rukia sat in front of them, but her mouth was still opened for a few moments after that.

"I understand your surprise Rukia, and believe me, we'll get to Byakuya's proposal in due time, but right now, I need to tell you a story" said Akira seriously, as a servant served tea to the three of them. "I assume you may want to know your story, the story of our family" continued Akira examining Rukia intensely.

"Y…yes, of course I…I need to know that" she replied softly. Then Taro whispered something to the servant, and she walked to Rukia handing her a silver hand mirror.

"I want you to take a good look at yourself, daughter" Rukia frowned for a moment, but did as Akira told her, and her mouth flew open once more.

* * *

Her hair was a bit longer, and her skin even whiter but that was the less shocking. Her eyes were not violet but bright, icy lavender, and so was her hair; she looked just like…them. She looked away from the mirror, placing it downside on the table, her wide eyes demanding an explanation from the men sitting across her. Akira nodded, and Taro just smiled.

"That is your soul's true form, Rukia. In the spirit dimension you look like us, because you are like us. We are family, little one" the pride, the happiness in Akira's eyes warmed Rukia's heart deeply, making her feel, whole, complete…loved. Akira sipped his tea and sighed.

"The first thing you need to know, is that you were stolen from us" said Akira bitterly, his gaze fixed itself in Rukia as her eyes went wide.

* * *

**Okay so, now I really REALLY need to tell me if you liked it...pleeeeeease *does puppy eyes***


	24. HER STORY

**Hi guys! I'm back, just like a promised (this time I didn't keep you waiting long, ne?) I want to thank you ALL for your marvellous reviews, they really keep me writing this story, so please...if you like this, keep them coming!**

**This chapter is all about Rukia's story. Sorry, no ByaRuki happening in this one, but it was necessary. Don't worry, it'll come!**

**I hope you like it...**

**on with the story!**

* * *

"When you were born, you were assigned an entourage, consisting in both a protector and a caretaker. Your protector was the second best warrior of the royal guard, the first being Taro's protector; and your caretaker was the second best maid of your mother's staff" explained Akira calmly. "Once a protector and a caretaker are assigned to a royal member, they are bound to them for life, as long as they live no other protector nor caretaker can be assigned, it is very important that you understand the kind of connection formed between those two persons and the royal member, Rukia, for it is not a common one" Akira took another sip of his tea, and examined his confused daughter deeply.

"What kind of connection is that?"

"Their souls were bound to you as long as they live, and the connection cannot be broken once made. However, in your case, they were…great misfortunes" Akira looked away, as a sad sigh escaped his lips; Taro placed a reassuring hand on his father's shoulder before continuing the story.

"It is important for you to understand, Rukia, that in order to form that kind of connection a part of your soul imprints itself on your entourage, changing them forever; it is a great honor for them to receive such a gift from a member of our family" explained Taro, arrogantly. Rukia frowned.

"How come it is a gift to become someone else's slave?" she asked bitterly, flames flowing from her eyes and boring into the men in front of her. Taro snorted, while Akira smiled warmly at her.

"They are not your slaves, my dear; the power of your soul elevates theirs, making them incredibly powerful. They have only one limitation, and that limitation is born from the thankfulness of their hearts" Akira did not miss the questioning look on his daughter's face, and turned to Taro to help him explain.

"What father is trying to tell you, Rukia, is that they are not obligated to serve and protect us, when we are born our parents choose our entourage, and we give them our gift willingly and selflessly. They feel the power of the gift, and out of pure free will they intertwine their lives with ours"

"So, you mean that connection is like…friendship?" tried Rukia.

"You could say so, but it's actually way deeper than that…it's a kind of bond that's…very hard to classify actually" Taro sighed "It'll be difficult for you to understand it…since you've been betrayed by your entourage" the anger in Taro's voice reach his eyes, which darkened momentarily, scaring Rukia a bit.

"B…betrayed…?" muttered Rukia.

"Yes, daughter, I already told you, you were stolen from us" stated Akira severely.

"But…how?" she asked, wide-eyed.

"It was our fault, Rukia…your mother and I…we did not choose your entourage well" Akira's voice trailed off at the end of the sentence, as did his eyes toward the beautiful gardens.

"I disagree with father at this point Rukia, just so you know" commented Taro, earning a faint smile from his father "There are two noble families who reside here, in the spirit dimension, that are usually, but no exclusively, given the great honor to become our entourage, usually we pick the protector and the caretaker from the same family, but in your case…it was not made that way" Taro looked at his father, who took it from there.

* * *

"When we chose for you, we selected your caretaker from a different provenience, not a noble one" Akira sipped some more tea, "That was our greatest mistake"

"Who…who was he?" asked Rukia.

"Not he, she" corrected Taro "the caretaker is always a woman"

"A woman…then who was she?"

"A servant, an orphan your mother took in during one of her visits to the human world" Rukia gasped in surprise.

"Yes, little one, we do visit both worlds frequently; however, we do it in our sealed forms, completely powerless…it'd be a bloodbath otherwise" reflected Akira.

"What do you mean bloodbath?" she asked with a frown.

"Do you remember what happened to your dearest Kuchiki Byakuya when I fetched you, Rukia?" asked Taro with a smirk.

"He…he got sick, like…he almost fainted"

"I am pretty sure he did faint after we left" chuckled Taro, while Rukia's hand flew to her mouth in horror.

"Oh no, Byakuya!" her heart stilled in her chest, but her father soon eased her mind.

"Do not worry about him, little one, he is perfectly fine, I can assure you…he is a noble after all"

"Noble or not he was gaping like a dying fish" commented Taro arrogantly."

"HEY, DON'T SPEAK OF BYAKUYA LIKE THAT!" yelled Rukia while getting up to wave a menacing fist in her brother face.

"My, my, daughter… don't get so worked up like that, Taro is just playing with you, aren't you Taro?" a deadly glare put Taro in his place immediately, and he snorted looking away. Rukia sat down again.

"Sorry about that" she muttered, lowering her head.

"You are very protective of him, aren't you, little one?" commented Akira, amused.

"I…" Rukia blushed deeply, lowering her head even more.

"I see, well, maybe I should carry on with the story then?" he asked playfully.

"P…Please"

"Very well, this girl your mother took in…she would have never become your caretaker, but your mother had an enormous heart, a heart which always drove her to look only on the better side of people, neglecting their darkest sides" he sighed once more "it's hard to believe that such an unique heart was the end of her" he lost himself in deep thoughts for a moment, but then he shook his head lightly and looked into her eyes again.

"As for your guardian, he was a fine young man, but again…not from usual family of protectors; he was actually from the family of caretakers, but I guess that couldn't be helped…"his voice trailed again for a moment "Anyway, when we chose them for you we…misjudged a lot of things"

"Like what?" asked Rukia impatiently.

"Like your caretaker seducing your guardian" mocked Taro, surprising Rukia.

* * *

"What?"

"In deed, dear…that did happen, to our great misfortune"

"But…why was that a misfortune?" she asked utterly confused.

"Your caretaker…was not ready for your gift, she was a human with no spiritual power when your mother took her in, and she grew to envy and resent her…and you" explained Akira.

"But why would she resent mother and me? Didn't we _help_ her? Didn't we make her better, stronger?" Rukia was frowning and irritated, they could tell…and honestly who wouldn't be?

"Her soul was still too…earthly, she was not ready to understand the importance of your gift, nor your mother's actions, it constantly reminded her how incomplete she was before, it made her feel…commoner and low" explained Akira patiently. It was then, when Rukia understood.

She used to feel like that, like commoner, unworthy trash. She took pity on the girl. Suddenly her father smiled.

"I see you inherited your mother's heart, you already feel compassion towards the girl" he commented. Rukia couldn't help feeling a bit guilty, and looked away.

"S…Sorry I…"

"You can't help it, I understand…it is your nature after all" he said with a proud spark in his eyes.

"Anyway, she seduced your guard, and poisoned his mind" spat Taro. Akira shook his head slightly.

"Please, excuse your brother, Rukia…he was born without capacity to understand the notion of tact" reprimanded Akira, making Rukia smile a bit.

"However he is right, she made your protector fall in love with her, and twisted his will with lies. She convinced him to help her kidnap you in order to blackmail us"

"Blackmail you…with that?"

"What do all desperate, misfortune and lost souls want, Rukia?" asked Akira. Rukia shook her head, and kept looking at them confused; but Taro rolled his eyes and answered the question for her.

"Power, Rukia. Once she tasted your gift, it drove her crazy…she desperately craved more power"

"So…"

"So they took you. They sealed you and hid in the human world where, unfortunately, you were all killed almost immediately" stated Akira.

"But…how?"

"The only way for us spirit beings to be in the human world and not be detected is being completely sealed, without any powers. Your entourage underestimated the dangers of that world and pay an enormous price for that…their lives, and your own" at this Rukia frowned deeply.

"No, I…I died in the real world and was sent to SS with Hisana Sama, my sister…Byakuya told me so, you…you must be wrong" her heart was banging in her chest and suddenly she was becoming hard to breathe.

"Hisana, but of course…_she_ was your caretaker" stated Akira severely, earning a shocked gasp from his precious daughter.

* * *

"No…" she shook her head in disbelief "She was my sister I…I saw he picture she looked like me!" protested Rukia, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Of course she did, her soul was weak before your gave her your gift, she took her looks from you" said Taro bitterly.

"No she…she was Byakuya's wife, the reason he adopted me" now thick, hot tears ran down her cheeks.

"Yes, she did marry him, another desperate tactic if you ask me" commented Taro with disgust. Rukia frowned and gave him a questioning look.

"I won't explain myself this time, Rukia…it is not pertinent" said Taro looking away.

"When they took you to the human world, we were unable to find you; and when we discovered your death…we lost all hope" Akira continued, his voice breaking a little at the end "Your mother she…blamed herself, and…the sadness was too much for her to bear" a lone tear ran across Akira's face, and it really broke Rukia's heart to see him cry. She instinctively reached out and took his strong, calloused hand in hers, soothing him softly.

"Mum passed away soon after they took you, and it was…dark times to our family" commented Taro sadly, making Rukia held his hand too. He smiled faintly at her warmth. "We thought you were lost forever, moreover when we found out Hisana passed away as the wife of Kuchiki Byakuya, with no surviving relatives…that's when we figured she abandoned you, and we…we didn't think you would survive on your own" Taro muttered the last part, a bit ashamed. Rukia just shook her head.

"But I did…"

"You sure did, my precious one, and you've proven yourself much stronger that we ever dreamed you'd be" stated Akira proudly, his voice oozing with admiration. It made her blush.

"But…how didn't you contact me sooner?"

"We couldn't, not until you were ready to come here with us, which only happened when you broke the third of the four seals placed on you"

"Four seals?"

"Yes, originally, the first of your seals could only be broken by your protector, since he was the one who placed it in the first place; so the first one was broken when you met your_ new_ protector" replied Akira, carefully examining her reaction.

* * *

"New protector? You mean…"

"A new warrior rose to claim your gift, Rukia, and you already gave it to him. The connection has been made and, believe me, this one is quite strong" to say that Rukia was confused would be an understatement.

"Which is only natural if you think about it, father, given he was supposed to be her original protector after all" commented Taro.

"Yes, I guess you are right, my son…"

"Excuse me…what new protector?" asked Rukia a bit irritated.

"Originally we wanted your protector to come from the same family as mine, however…that was not possible, since my protector was the last of his clan and had not had descendants at that time…" said Akira, reflexively.

"You mean your protector has a family now?" she asked.

"But of course! I let him go years ago, he told me he wanted to see the world, and I could not refuse him, he deserved to be happy so…"

"He is no longer at your service then?" asked Rukia, making Akira shook his head.

"You don't understand, Rukia…he never was at my service…he was my dearest and most beloved _nakama_" the deep love, respect and sentiment in his voice, made Rukia understand a little better the nature of the bond created between her father and his entourage. She smiled; it reminded her of Renji and Ichigo. Then Taro stood and stretched his back.

* * *

"Well father, I think we should stop for now…it is all a bit too much, don't you think?" he commented distractively.

"I guess you are right, after all we have plenty of time" Rukia frowned and shook her head at that.

"N…no I….I have to go back, they need me I…Byakuya I… he'll be worried…" Taro lifted his hand, stopping her blabbering.

"First things first, Imouto chan, there's something more important that we have to do before you go back"

"W…what is that?" she asked, tentatively. Taro smirked.

"We have to train you up" a big, bright smile appeared in Rukia's face as her brother helped her up.

* * *

Two days after Rukia's disappearance, Ichigo walked out of his father's house after a big, shocking and most enlightening talk with the old goat; feeling calm and reassured for the first time in years he headed for his soon-to-be ex home, with a strongly made up mind.

He entered his house, went upstairs and started to pack. Once he was finished he sat in the living room, waiting for Orihime to come. That's where she found him, an hour later. She took one look at him, and started to cry.

Two hours later, Ichigo walked away from the house with his suitcase in hand, feeling as if a giant weight was lifted from his back. He was alive, he had a purpose, he was finally free; he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**Well, THAT was certainly difficult to write! did you like it? LET ME KNOW XD See you guys soon! Love, Nixamatoris.**


	25. SOMETHING ABOUT THEM ALL

**What can I say? Your reviews were so wonderful, and you are all so amazing I just had to update this as soon as I could!**

**I am really thankful to all of you, I tried to reply to you all, but I'd like to take the chance to thank my anonymous reviewers: You guys were amazing as well, you made me so happy! Arigato!**

**This chapter reveals more about Rukia's story, and her protector. I hope you like it, and if so you know what to do...LET ME KNOW! :D**

**On with the story then...**

* * *

Byakuya thought he was in hell. Literally. It's been two weeks since Rukia's…kidnap (damn right it was a kidnap, she was stolen from him, tore from his very arms), and he haven't heard from her ever since. He'd sent countless hell-butterflies to the spirit-king, but always got the same reply: _do not fall in desperation, Kuchiki Byakuya_…Easy for them to say, right?

He tried not to, with all his strength he tried, but he was failing miserably. Each night he spent away from her, his heart sank deeper and deeper into sadness; each morning he felt colder, lonelier, and hollow. He trained like a beast, and truth be told, he got stronger in two weeks than he got in ages. But that mattered little to him. Without her everything did.

The surroundings didn't help either; while Renji and Yoruichi did their best to cheer him up the rest of the group seemed to be going straight to hell, with him leading the way.

Two days after Rukia's disappearance the Kurosaki brat ended his relationship with Inoue Orihime and ever since the girl seemed to be determined to pursue Byakuya, looking for some sympathy.

He didn't have any, not for her anyway. She did little training, and went on and on about how they could help each other in dealing with their losses by opening up. Byakuya felt deeply disgusted, and his face clearly showed so. Then the girl would end up crying, annoying the hell out of him and his Fukutaichou as well.

The Quincy boy was the only one who gave in to console her from time to time. As for Kurosaki Ichigo, he saw very little of the boy in the last two weeks; mostly he kept to himself, preferring to train with his father behind closed doors, giving Byakuya annoying glances and stares every once in a while.

Urahara was also with them, he even distanced himself from Yoruichi too, which Byakuya would have considered strange if he wasn't so gloomy and depressed himself.

They all noticed that the espada had not made a move ever since the Shinigami entered the human world, and they all found it rather odd, but nobody commented on it. And if they did, Byakuya wouldn't have heard them anyway, he was too lost in his own personal hell, and nobody could drag him out of it.

There was nothing anyone could do. He knew that now. His heart was sinking deeply and deeply, and there was absolutely nothing anyone could do about it, anyone but her.

Then one fine day, the Kurosakis were nowhere to be found.

* * *

Kioshi Taro was trying to get up, but failing miserably. On the corner of his eye he saw his sister running desperately to him, his father already kneeling at his side.

"Do not try to get up Taro, she hit you pretty badly I am afraid" commented Akira, with a hint of amusement in his voice Taro did not miss.

"Is this funny to you, father?" he asked visibly irritated, entertaining his father all the more.

"Oh, I am so sorry, are you okay Nii-San?" asked Rukia overly concerned, kneeling beside Taro while holding his hand.

"I am fine, Imouto-Chan, do not worry" he replied with a faint smile at Rukia's visible relief.

"So what do you think, Taro?" asked Akira with a smirk, which his son couldn't help but emulate.

"I think our little girl is ready, father" responded Taro with a big smile, his eyes fixed proudly on her sister's face.

"Just in time then" commented Akira with a deep emotion that made Rukia frown "Welcome back, my most beloved friend" said Akira standing up with a joyful glistening in his eyes. Then familiar voice reach Rukia's ears.

"Thank you, my dearest brother and friend" the voice said. Rukia looked up just in time to see her father and the visitor catch each other in an amazingly powerful yet tender hug. She smiled, they made her do so, and she wondered who the man could be. When her father broke the hug he turned to face her and she could finally she the face of said man. It was the shock of her life.

"I…Isshin-San…" she muttered.

"Oh, don't just stay there staring with your mouth open, come give papa a hug, papa missed you so much my precious third-daughter!" yelled Isshin, throwing himself desperately at Rukia, who could successfully dodge him just in time. Akira laughed loudly at the scene, his laugh was so melodic and beautiful, it was a wonderful thing to hear, and Rukia turned her head toward her father, indulging him with a smile.

"Well then, time to meet your new protector, my precious one" said Akira taking a step aside, revealing a shy-looking Ichigo standing behind.

* * *

"Please Kuchiki-Taichou, just one cup of tea, I feel so lonely and desperate since Ichigo's gone, I feel like I'm losing my mind, pleaaaase" begged Orihime to a very annoyed Byakuya, just like she did every day for the last two weeks. And every day he said no; everyday but this one.

He didn't know why he agreed to let her come over to the apartment for a cup of tea, maybe it was because she used that particular word: _desperate. _He was also feeling desperate, perhaps that's why he felt a hint of pity for the girl and let her come with him to his new home. He didn't know why he did it, but as soon as he agreed and the girl started jumping up and down giggling happily, he started to regret it.

* * *

It took long enough to explain the whole situation to Rukia and after that Isshin and Akira decided to leave the kids alone, and spare some time to themselves.

They agreed for a walk amongst the gardens, which they both enjoyed deeply. Isshin was the first to break the silence.

"I knew right away she was yours, my friend" he stated calmly, earning a soft, knowing smile from Akira.

"I knew you would"

"I knew my boy was meant for her too, I named him properly too" said Isshin proudly.

"Yes, Ichigo…one who protects, very clever of you my friend" said Akira laughing a bit, then he sighed "I take you also noticed she wasn't ready"

"She wasn't, neither was my boy" he commented with a chuckle.

"How is the noble doing, Isshin?" asked Akira carefully reading his protector's reaction.

"He is…he is in pretty bad shape, Akira…I don't know how much longer he would be able to manage without her" a deep sigh escaped them both.

"You know him, Isshin; you know them both…" Isshin nodded "do you think he is the one?"Akira's deep gaze pierced through Isshin, he felt it, and he knew the importance of his answer. He took a deep breath.

"I think Taro was right all along, if that's what you're asking, my friend" the King looked ahead, lost in thoughts.

"What she's been through, what you've all been through…it wasn't just bad luck, my friend, it never looked like it and you know it. I looked like fate to me all along" continued Isshin.

"What about Yuki then?" asked Akira bitterly.

"And what about Masaaki?" retorted Isshin equally bitterly, making the spirit King widen his eye.

"I am sorry friend I…I didn't mean…" but Isshin did not let him finish.

"Do not apologize, please; I was not recriminating anything to you, I was just pointing it out. Ichigo was meant for Rukia, but if Masaaki didn't die the way she did, he would've never been ready to rise as her protector. I believe it's the same for Rukia, she has a very complicated destiny, and fate had to make sure she was ready for it" Akira nodded at his friend's words.

"You are a wise one Isshin, in spite the vast evidence indicating otherwise" Isshin chuckled.

"I am older, don't forget that" commented Isshin, making Akira laugh.

"Just five years, you were the youngest protector ever, did you know that" Isshin nodded with a smile.

"Which more over proves my point" Akira frowned at this.

"What do you mean?"

"Rukia would be the youngest queen in history too, ne?" asked Isshin mischievously.

"In deed my friend" reflected Akira. Then Isshin let out a tony laugh. "is something amusing, my friend?" the King asked.

"You know, my son thought he was in love with Rukia; and after she broke contact with him, he tried dating a_ princess_" as this Akira laughed too.

"Well, as for the love part, I personally blame you…you should explain the situation to him earlier, it would help him understand better the true nature of his feelings" reprimanded Akira playfully, making his friend grin.

"I know, I know…I just didn't know about it until recently…he never opens up to his old man"

"I can imagine why" they both laughed. Then Isshin let out a deep sigh.

* * *

"Masaaki was my summer, you know? In every way as Yuki was the winter to you" Akira nodded, and smiled.

"I think your boy Ichigo is the sun, just like my girl Rukia is the moon" Isshin nodded in agreement.

"And I believe we already found Rukia's spring, now you've got to help me find Ichigo's autumn, old friend"

"That I will, you have my word" promised the King, making Isshin smile. "I am curious though…how did they bond?" asked Akira, making his friend smirk.

"Interesting story in deed, you see…she pierced Ichigo's heart with her zampakutou" this made Akira burst in laughter.

"Did she really?"

"Oh yes, quite a temper in that little one, quite a heart too, just like Yuki" he said the last part sadly, knowing it would arouse aching memories in his friend's heart.

"I've noticed that too, she took a lot from her mother" commented Akira proudly.

"More than you think, my friend" said Isshin cryptically, making his friend stop dead on his tracks.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked with a frown. Isshin sighed.

"Did you ever ask her to materialize her zampakutou in your presence?" Akira shook his head lightly, Isshin smiled again.

"No time like the present then, shall we?" the spirit King nodded faintly, and let his friend lead the way.

* * *

"Who would have thought you were actually a princess, midget" mocked Ichigo, making a vein pop in Rukia's forehead.

"Why do you have to mock me, you stupid strawberry?" she replied, bitch-slapping him hard. He was about to laugh when a voice spoke to him from within.

'She is not a princess, you stupid moron, she is our Queen' yelled his hollow; Ichigo frowned.

"He is right, you know?" commented Taro, visibly amused.

"What?" asked Ichigo, wide-eyed.

"Your errm…hollow, he is right. Rukia is not a princess, she is a Queen" Ichigo's mouth flew open.

"Yes I can hear _him_, but I won't explain why, so don't even try" replied Taro arrogantly, to Ichigo's silent question. The orange-head frowned.

"What do you mean she is a queen?"

"The spirit kingdom need both a king and a queen at all times, when our mother passed away…Rukia automatically inherited the crown" Ichigo's shocked face turned to Rukia, who stuck her tongue out at him.

"In your face, strawberry" she taunted him, making him smile.

"In that case…I'm at your service, my fair Lady" replied Ichigo bowing his head, making Rukia laugh.

"I have a confession to make" she announced solemnly "When they told me I had a new protector…I kinda knew it was you, strawberry" Rukia smiled faintly, while Ichigo went all the way with a big, sunny grin. The all of the sudden she got serious, worrying him some.

* * *

"Ichigo…I wanted to ask you something...how's…how is Nii Sama?" she asked nervously. Ichigo exchanged a glance with Taro, who nodded slightly, motioning him to tell her the truth.

"You know Rukia, if you are referring to Byakuya….then I don't think you should keep calling him that" Ichigo gauged her reaction carefully.

"W…what do you mean?" at this point, Taro excused himself and left silently, fully knowing this was a private discussion between the both of them. After he left Ichigo sighed deeply before answering

"Look Rukia, I'm not going to lie to you, he is a fucking mess…he is not eating, he is obviously not sleeping, all he ever does is train ever since you left. He doesn't talk and when he does is only to Yoruichi or Renji, he…he really needs you back" Rukia's eyes welled up with tears.

"Oh my god…B…Byakuya" Ichigo placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I think he loves you too much for his own good, by the way" commented Ichigo, earning a big gasp from Rukia.

"W…what?"

"Come on, midget, I may be only 25 years old, but I know a lovesick when I see it, he's head over the heels…and so are you" he looked deeply into her eyes; she stared back for a moment, unsure of how to react. The she broke out in tears.

"I am, Ichigo…and I miss him so much it hurts. I didn't…I didn't think he'll be that way. When Taro went to fetch me, all I knew was that I had to go with him, immediately, Byakuya looked so sick and Taro told me that if I left he'll be okay and I…" at this point Ichigo gathered her in his arms, desperate to comfort her. He held her for a long time until she finally calmed down. The he took a look at her wet face, drying the tears with his thumbs.

"Better?" he asked with a smile she returned.

"Hai…T…thank you Ichigo"

"Anytime, midget…now cheer up, I'm going to take you home today" he said, making her smile widely.

"Really?" she asked happily, but it was her father, not Ichigo who replied.

* * *

"Yes, precious one, really; but before that I have a favor to ask" she turned to face her father's serious visage.

"Y…Yes, father….anything" she responded with a concerned frown.

"Call your zampakutou, force it to materialize" she nodded, and before the King had the time for react, the beautiful Yuki-Ona appeared before his eyes.

"It's an honor to meet you, Kioshi-Sama" the Yuki-Ona bowed to a much shocked, tear-eyes Kioshi Akira.

For a moment he couldn't breathe, she looked just like_ her_, Kioshi Yuki, his queen, Rukia's mom. Then a steady hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality. He turned to meet his friend's comforting eyes. Akira regained his composure quick enough, and addressed to his daughter.

"Thank you for this gift, my lovely daughter. Now, before you leave I want you to take a very good look at your zampakutou" the emotion in her father's voice was so intense, Rukia could do nothing but oblige, without questioning him. She stood up in front of her zampakutou, who smiled at her kindly and lovingly.

"Your zampakutou's name is Sode no Shirayuki, is it not?" asked Akira.

"Yes, Father" replied Rukia, while Akira nodded silently.

"Your mother's name was Kioshi Yuki, and your zampakutou looks exactly like her" Rukia gasped at his words, her eyes shining with tears as she turned to face him.

"Yes Rukia, you mother is part of your soul now, so thank you for showing her to me…one more time" a tear escaped Akira's eye, as Rukia held her father tightly. After a few moments, just as Sode no Shirayuki faded, not without indulging the King with a smile, he let go of his daughter, and looked deeply into her icy lavender eyes.

* * *

"You are to go and fight now, my little queen; but don't forget to come to us once a month as we discussed" she nodded obediently at her father.

"I won't forget, father" replied Rukia lovingly.

"There are still great challenges ahead of you, my lovely one, remember you must never fear and never doubt; your destiny is strong and the future of us all depends on that" she nodded again; then her father looked at Ichigo.

"Your father decided to remain here for a while, Kurosaki Ichigo; you are Rukia's protector and as such I take you understand the magnitude of the gift she gave to you" at this Ichigo stood up, proudly and thankfully.

"I do, your majesty; and I am never to forget it. I will honor our bond with my life" he kneeled in front of the king, earning a smile.

"Such an extraordinary job you did with this one, Isshin, you ought to be very proud" complimented the king.

"One does what one can" chucked Isshin. Ichigo stood next to Rukia.

"Now go, little one, before I change my mind" said the king kindly, making Rukia smile. She was about to leave when a frown marred her porcelain face.

"What about Taro Nii-San?" the king and Isshin both chuckled at that.

"Oh, don't worry about it, you will be seeing him in no time" she nodded, and placed a soft kiss on her father's cheek before joining Ichigo at the departure point.

* * *

"Ready, midget?" he asked playfully.

"Ready when you are strawberry" she replied with a smile. Ichigo chuckled and place a shining hand over Rukia's chest, placing a seal before opening the gate that'd lead them to the human world.

After they were gone, Akira turned to Isshin with a confused frown.

* * *

"Midget?" he asked, making his long-time friend laugh.

"Well, we used to have pet-names also when we were that young, remember?" he asked mischievously, making the king grin.

"Oh, but my dear friend…how could I ever forget that?" he said and they both started to laugh.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that! And don't worry, ByaRuki is coming ;) see you soon :D**


	26. HEARTACHE

**I'm sorry for the late update, it's not my fault this time. I've been trying to update for more than a week now, but I keep receiving an error message. Thank you all for your comments, I adored your reviews, so keep them coming okay? They mean the world to me, and keep me writing this.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Okay Kuchiki Taichou, why don't you go ahead and make yourself comfortable while I make the tea, ne?" asked an overexcited Orihime, while Byakuya just nodded curtly and visibly annoyed.

He sat on the couch and watched the girl disappear into the kitchen. He wanted to kick himself for letting her come along, he was tired and all he wanted to do was take a warm shower and go straight to bed. To think of her, of how he missed her, of how he lost her; he sighed, maybe listening to Orihime incessant chat would help him get his mind off of Rukia for a while. He snorted, _'like that could ever happen'_ he thought. He leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes for a moment, images of his beloved Rukia flashing trough his mind.

Orihime carefully took a small vial from her purse, if Szayel was right, it would only take a few drops. She pulled one of her hairs and put it inside the clear liquid inside said vial. It disintegrated immediately; then she poured a few drops into Byakuya's tea. For a moment she hesitated; the sixth squad captain was well known for his self-control and this may be the only opportunity she'd ever have. She poured the rest of the liquid into the tea, throwing the empty vial in the trash can before heading for the living-room with a soft smile on her face.

* * *

"No, Ichigo, I want to go to see Byakuya first!" wined Rukia, making her protector roll his eyes.

"We need to let everyone know you're back and safe Rukia, come on, I bet Byakuya's in the shoten too" tried Ichigo, but she shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest, stubbornly.

"He won't be, it's already quite late, and I need to get to him right now" she protested, popping a vein in his forehead.

"Why is it so important? Come on, midget, you'll have all the time in the world to cuddle with Mr. I-have-a-stick-up-my-ass after we explain things to everyone" that only infuriated Rukia all the more, who turned to pierce Ichigo with the deadliest glare.

"First of all I do NOT want to cuddle, I need to get to him before he receives the hell-butterfly from his clan, I don't want him to misinterpret the message, you overgrown, dumb strawberry…and he DOES NOT have a stick up his butt" she was breathing heavily, her nostrils flaring dangerously and her face red. She looked adorable when she was pissed off, Ichigo smiled.

* * *

"Okay, midget I see your point now" he said as they started to walk the few blocks which separated them from Byakuya's apartment "was it really so hard to explain it to me? I think not" he joked, making her chuckle.

"You're supposed to respect my every whish without questions anyway, aren't you supposed to be my protector or something?"

"Well I'm sorry, my all-mighty queen, but as your protector it is my job to protect you from doing stupid shit, it's only natural for me to demand an explanation" he snorted, making her chuckle.

"How is it stupid to want to see Byakuya?" she asked with a longing smile, as Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"It's not wise to choose cuddling over giving your friends some peace of mind, midget"

"I wasn't thinking about cuddling!" she protested, blushing furiously, making Ichigo laugh.

"Alright, alright, don't get so worked up; damn, Rukia you are such a prude" he teased, irritating her all the more.

"I am _not_ a prude, strawberry! Now hush, I want to surprise him" the soft, sweet smile in her face, warmed Ichigo's heart; he loved seeing her so happy, mostly because he really did love her, with every inch of him he did, just not in the way he used to think he loved her. He smiled as he recalled the conversation he had with his father a few weeks ago, when Isshin finally explained him the nature of the bond he shared with Rukia and he was finally able to fully understand the truth of his feelings for her. He'll love her always, unconditionally, and it'll hurt them both to be apart for too long. They'll need each other and help each other for as long as they live, their bond was beyond friendship, but it was not romantic love. It was something very hard to explain, it was unique, something just about them that no-one could ever break or destroy. It swelled his heart with happiness and warmth.

* * *

They were at the front door and Rukia was about to grab the knob when a sound stopped them both dead on their tracks. It was deep, loud, woman's moan.

Rukia turned to Ichigo with wide, confused eyes while she shook his head lightly.

"Maybe Renji or Shuuhei?" he murmured, but she just shook her head no. Then the look in her eyes made him panic, he needed to get her out of there…now, his gut told him so. He grabbed her hand and tried to pull her away from the door, but she pushed him away and opened it slowly. What they saw made Ichigo's heart fuel-up in pure rage.

There, in the middle of the living-room was his former girlfriend completely nude, in all fours with her mouth wide open, drool dripping from her chin, moaning loudly while an equally nude Kuchiki Byakuya pounded mercilessly into her from behind.

Rukia gasped quietly as her heart broke. Ichigo made a move to enter the room but she stopped him, and closed the door. The hurt in her eyes made Ichigo want to break into that room and murder them both slowly and painfully for hurting her like this. She understood what he wanted but shook her head no.

"Please Ichigo…take me away" she pleaded with thick tears running down her cheeks and he did as he was told; he gathered her in his arms and shumpoed with Rukia to his home.

* * *

A beautiful and quite adorable hell butterfly landing on Orihime's ass pulled Byakuya out of his lust-driven course. He stopped fucking her altogether and froze in realization of what he's been doing. He emptied the girl, who let out a moan in protest and he quickly grabbed his shirt, putting it on. By the time he was zipping up his pants, the girl turned around to see why she was not being filled into oblivion with the amazingly thick and long cock she was enjoying just a moment ago and frowned upon seeing a much clothed Byakuya.

"Leave" he said coldly.

"But, Byakuya…" she wined, enraging him deeply.

"Do not call me by my name, EVER AGAIN, do you understand?" he almost yelled; the girl nodded fervently, gathering her clothes.

The hell butterfly posed itself on the armchair as Byakuya sat down beside it, staring deeply at its lovely batting wings. Once Orihime was fully dressed she headed for the door, but before she left she turned around once more.

"Kuchiki Taichou I…"

"Leave now, and never speak to me again" he replied coldly not looking at her, missing the anger flash through her eyes.

"Very well then" she said before closing the door.

* * *

Byakuya offered a long delicate finger to the butterfly, which happily flew at it before delivering her message.

"Kuchiki Sama, it is our duty to inform you that, Kuchiki Rukia no longer belongs to our clan. She now belongs to the spirit-King's clan and is to be known as Kioshi Rukia. The Spirit-King thanks our family for taking care of her all these years, and promises our kindness will not be forgotten. She is to be back in the human world shortly to carry on with the mission. The elders congratulate you, Kuchiki Sama, as the King sends his special regards to your persona."

Byakuya's breath hitched in his chest, she was coming back? She was not a Kuchiki anymore? How was he going to face her after what he just done, with that human girl no less? He felt like a bastard and a disgrace, for the first time in his long life he was ashamed and deeply disgusted with himself. He rose from the couch and headed to the bathroom. He stripped from his clothes, planning on burning them after his shower, and stepped under the hot water, wishing he could burn his body along with the clothes.

He would ask Urahara for a new gigai, he would take hot baths until his skin fell apart but he could not fool himself, he would be forever tainted from now on, and he could never touch his beautiful angel ever again without tainting her as well. He was no longer worthy of her love.

* * *

All through that fateful night Ichigo held her, as her heart broke over and over again. Eventually his shirt got soaked with her tears, and every time her sobs grew louder he would held her tighter against his chest, feeling her pain, hating the cause of it, wanting desperately to murder the betrayers.

If he was to be honest, he was not quite shocked about Orihime's actions, but Byakuya…oh, that was a whole other story. He could not believe the guts in that bloody noble, how dare he replace someone so fucking perfect as Rukia with Inoue? True, he dated the girl for years, but he always knew she had nothing against Rukia NOT A DAMN THING.

He held the broken angel tighter, and whispered comforting words into her ear lovingly. As the sun began to rise she calmed down, but when Ichigo was finally able to look into her eyes he did not like what he saw, not one bit.

* * *

They looked empty, and there was no light coming from them; Ichigo shook his head and sat up in the bed, cupping her cheeks.

"No no no, midget, don't give up on me now, not because of the likes of _them_" he said bitterly, earning a sad chuckle from her.

"What's the point, Ichigo? He lied to me, he never loved me he…" she was about to cry again, but he would have none of that.

"Listen to me, if he lied to you then SHAME ON HIM" Rukia's eyes went wide "He's the one that's a stupid moron if he could not see what a magnificent and unique woman you are, and if he couldn't do it, then he does not deserve you!" he was looking deeply into her eyes, showing her how much he meant every word.

"I…Ichigo I am not I'm…" she tried to look away, visibly ashamed but he won't let her.

"You are the most beautiful, sexy, intelligent, kind, strong, valiant and warm hearted woman I have ever met in my entire life, and just so you know, me _and_ my hollow've been fantasizing about you for years!" she gasped at his words, her eyes wide and questioning. Ichigo blushed realizing what he just said, but then he sighed, there was no turning back now. He released her face, and looked away.

* * *

"Ichigo…"

"it's true Rukia, before I knew about what we had I…I thought I was in love with you, I thought about you every day, I even started to date Inoue because I thought she could help me forget about you….but she didn't…"

"I…I didn't know Ichigo I….never thought…"

"You never do, Rukia…you never seem to realize how beautiful and special you are…" she hooked a finger under his chin, motioning him to look at her. When their eyes met, she could tell everything he said was absolutely true; she smiled at him, an honest, lovely smile.

"Thank you Ichigo" she said with all the emotions of her heart, making him smile too.

"Anytime" he replied softly. Then after a moment she released him, letting out a soft laugh.

"I'm glad you are over me now…" she commented as Ichigo chuckle.

"The fact that I now understand what bind us together doesn't mean I am over you midget…I'd still jump you if you'd ever give me the sightliest chance" he said with a mischievous smirk, making her blush.

"Ichigo!" she wined, punching his arm playfully. He smirked.

"I'm not saying I am going to! It's not like I don't know it's forbidden…but a boy can dream, ne?" Rukia smiled at his kind, loving words, and nodded.

"Of course you can" she said warmly, wrapping her arms around him. Ichigo held her tightly against his chest, burying his head on her hair.

"If you ever mention this conversation again midget, I swear…"

"Don't worry, strawberry, it'll be our little secret, alright?" she said sweetly and playfully at the same time, making him laugh.

"Deal"

"Okay…I think I'm going to get a nice, long shower now" she said disentangling herself from him.

"Yeah, you do that" he watched her turn once she got to the door, looking at him with beautiful, alive eyes.

"Thank you, Ichigo" she said softly, while he smiled.

"I already told you…anytime" she closed the door behind her with a smile on her face.

* * *

Ichigo leaned down on the bed, his eyes slowly shutting down when something heavy landed on him, startling him.

"Oi, Ichigo, have you seen Rukia, is she with you?" asked Renji, sitting on Ichigo's stomach. Ichigo threw Renji off him and off the bed in the process and sat up.

"She's taking a shower, you stupid baboon, and what are you doing here anyway?"

"Is it true she married the spirit king's son? What is going on Ichigo?" asked Renji lifting himself from the floor, and sitting beside Ichigo on the bed.

"Married to the spirit King's son? Who the fuck said that stupid shit?" asked Ichigo annoyed.

"Taichou told me he received a hell butterfly from the elders of his clan, telling him she was Kioshi Rukia now, is it true?" Ichigo snorted as he heard Byakuya's name.

"What would _he_ know, he is nothing to Rukia now" he said bitterly "No, Renji, it is not true. She is Kioshi Rukia because she is the spirit king's daughter" stated Ichigo, hearing Renji gasp.

"D…Daughter….Rukia?" he asked much shocked, Ichigo sighed.

"I guess I'll have to tell you all about it now…" mumbled Ichigo tiredly.

"You better!" warned Renji, making himself comfortable.

* * *

An hour later Rukia entered Ichigo's room looking utterly adorable and relaxed, the long bath worked miracles on her tired body and soul. Upon entering she heard Renji's voice.

"I can't believe it Ichigo, are you sure it's Taichou you are talking about" he said.

"I saw them, Renji…we both did" replied Rukia from the door. Renji's hurtful eyes automatically flew to her, as he rose from the bed and walked to her, lifting her off the floor. With Rukia securely cradled in his arms he walked to the bed, Ichigo moved to the opposite side, making room for them and lay down, as did Rukia and Renji next to him. Then ley quietly for a while, Rukia sandwiched between her two friends, before Renji broke she silence.

"You've got to get a larger bed Ichigo" he commented, earning a chuckle from the younger man.

"I'll keep that in mind" mumbled Ichigo.

"Renji, if you want to remain friends with me…do not talk to Byakuya about me" stated Rukia coldly, making Renji shiver.

"But Rukia, there must be some kind of mistake, he'd never…"

"There's no mistake, Renji, we saw them, and he did…so promise me you'll never talk to him about me, ever again" the fierceness in her words made Renji swallow hard before answering.

"Okay Rukia, I promise…but I will get to the bottom of this, I still have a very strange feeling about all this, it's not like him at all" at this point she presses a finger over his lips.

"Do as you please, but never speak of me to him and never mention his name in my presence, understood?" he just nodded, sadly.

"Understood" he replied

"Good, now let's sleep, I am awfully tired" she turned around and wrapped her arms around Ichigo's waist, pressing her cheek on his back, he placed and arm over hers, caressing it slowly. She felt Renji's strong body pressed against her back, it made her smile; tomorrow she will have to face Byakuya and it would be extremely hard, but at that moment, surrounded by them she felt protected, secure and loved. Tomorrow she'll be ready, she thought...although she had to admit Renji did have a point, a strong one too, for it was nothing like Byakuya to do something like what she'd witnessed tonight...there was something off about the whole thing, but she could not think about it, not right now, it hurt too much; instead she took a deep, comforting breath and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Okay so, just so you kow, I hated writing this chapter, but it had to be done. Do not worry, my wonderful ByaRuki lovers, this story HAS a happy ending, so...don't fall in desperation (lol)**


End file.
